Estigma de Amor
by Dulce twilight
Summary: Una historia donde habrá amor, pasión y también dolor… TODO hace que se convierta en una marca inolvidable...un  ESTIGMA DE AMOR...El una leyenda...Ella la elegida...ENTRA PARA VER SUMMARY COMPLETO..
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa **Stephenie Meyer**, yo simplemente juego con ellos junto a mi imaginación y los plasmo en mis historias.

* * *

Hola! bienvenidos al primer capi hecho con mucho cariño...

El siguiente fic se me ocurrió por la canción:

Canción: Estigma de amor  
Artista: Kany García  
Disco: Cualquier Día

Letra de la canción...

_Si miro al cielo _  
_siempre encuentro consuelo, _  
_porque aunque tú estés lejos, _  
_es el mismo techo. _

_Si escribo poemas en que hable de tus recuerdos, _  
_sé que tu oracion en respuesta _  
_es pierdes tu tiempo. _

_Y el mismo no es en vano, _  
_he vivido demasiado, _  
_aún con tanta historia _  
_tú estás, y permanecerás. _

_Te abrazaré, _  
_y te besare en mis sueños, _  
_despertare, mojada en tu recuerdo. _

_Caminaré sabiendo que un día _  
_estuve entre tus dedos. _

_Seras mi estigma de amor, _  
_pues te tuve y perdí tu vuelo. _

_Mirando entre las calles _  
_yo hallé tu silueta, _  
_y voy desesperadamente a entregarte un abrazo _  
_No llego a la esquina del tren _  
_a enfrentar mi fracaso, _  
_por miedo a saber quien es ella _  
_que hoy coge tu mano. _

_El tiempo no es en vano, _  
_he vivido demasiado, _  
_aún con tanta historia _  
_tu estas, y permanecerás. _

_Te abrazaré, _  
_y te besare en mis sueños, _  
_despertare, mojada en tu recuerdo. _

_Caminaré sabiendo que un día _  
_estuve entre tus dedos. _

_Seras mi estigma de amor, _  
_pues te tuve y perdí tu vuelo. _

_Que dificil es borrar memorias más allá del cuerpo, _  
_convertiste el amor en todo un misterio _

_Y aunque ya no estés, no importa _  
_ya solo basta con saberlo.. _

_Te abrazaré, _  
_y te besare en mis sueños, _  
_despertare, mojada, mojada en tu recuerdo. _

_Caminaré sabiendo que un día _  
_estuve entre tus dedos. _

_Seras mi estigma de amor, _  
_pues te tuve y perdí tu vuelo. _

_Seras mi estigma de amor, _  
_ya es orgullo saber que tu boca me perteneció _  
_ayer..._

* * *

Sinopsis...****"**Estigma de amor"**

_Él una leyenda…_

Edward Cullen es un vampiro playboy y es feliz con la vida que lleva: fiestas, mujeres, sexo, sí y en ese orden lo hace. Era conocido como el mejor de su especie y no solo por su destreza en batallas sino también en la cama. Todas las mujeres ya sea humanas o vampiresas caían rendidas ante él, pero a ninguna la tomaba enserio hasta que ella llegó.

_Ella la elegida…_

Bella Swan jamás pensó que en una fiesta encontraría al hombre de sus sueños y mucho menos que tuviera el mejor sexo de su vida, claro sin contar el pequeño detalle que no tenía ninguna experiencia, pero a pesar de haber encontrado el amor de su vida también encontró el dolor.

Una historia llena de un gran amor, un secreto, y tristeza con dolor… todo esto hace que se convierta en una marca inolvidable un… **_estigma de amor_.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Fiesta**

A pesar de que en la fiesta se vivía un gran ambiente, Bella estaba desesperada por irse, pues se sentía incomoda. Mientras tomaba su bebida, buscaba con la mirada a su mejor amiga Alice, la cual estaba desaparecida, muy convenientemente claro. De repente sientió a alguien a su lado.

-Hola, ¿te gustaría bailar? – le pregunto hombre.

-No gracias- contesto sin siquiera mirarlo, mientras volteaba a los lados buscando a Alice, lo que quería era ya irse rápido, tenia una extraña sensación de algo que pasaría esta noche y lo exasperante era que no sabía sí era bueno o malo.

-¡Vamos! mira todo mundo baila- insistió el hombre

-Es en serio, no quiero gracias- siguió sin mirarlo.

-Ey ni siquieras me has visto, dame la oportunidad y te aseguro que te vas a divertir- volvió a insistir el hombre ya un poco molesto

-Te he dicho que ¡NO! Gracias- le dijo ya enojada y viéndolo a la cara.

El hombre se fue tan rápido como llegó debido a su agresividad.

-Ay Alice juro que te voy a matar cuando te encuentre- susurro Bella por hacerla pasar por esto.

-Hola hermosa, ¿te gustaría bailar?-volvió a escuchar a sus espaldas, Bella ya cansada y con instintos agresivos sino es que asesinos se volteó.

-¡QUE PARTE DE NO Y NO QUIERO, ES LA QUE NO ENTIENDES!- grito con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que todo mundo se le quedó viendo. Pero cuando volteo se llevo una sorpresa.

-Oh Bells si que tienes carácter- dijo a carcajadas Emmett – Solo quería bailar un poco- dijo con una mirada de cachorrito.

-Oh por dios Emmett lo siento tanto, es solo que pensé que…- empezó a decir Bella muy sonrojada y avergonzada.

-Si no te preocupes ya te había visto con el otro tipo y venía a tu rescate, pero solita pudiste, por cierto sí que lo bateaste muy bien eh! – dijo riendo.

-Por suerte no lo necesite, pero gracias-dijo con una sonrisa Bella.

Bella abrazó a Emmett, no lo había visto desde los últimos meses, tenía tantas ganas de verlo. Emmett le regreso el abrazó y la cargo dándole un beso en la mejilla como siempre lo hacía.

-Y ¿cómo te fue?- sabía que había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones por toda Europa, entonces recordó a su amada esposa. – Y Rose ¿dónde está?- pregunto Bella viendo por todos lados.

-Muy bien, fue como nuestra segunda luna de miel y la disfrutamos al máximo- dijo sonriendo y haciendo sonrojar a Bella. - Y la verdad no sé donde se encuentre en este momento, hace un rato la deje en el tocador pero no creo que siga ahí, pues solamente se iba a retocar pues tu sabes, nos fuimos a un rinconcito y ya te imaginaras.- dijo con un gran suspiro de satisfacción

-Ya basta Emmett no necesito que me cuentes tu vida sexual- dijo Bella muy sonrojada. -Seguro esta con Alice, asé que dime ¿dónde?- dijo con una mirada lo más amenazante posible, pero no funciono pues Emmett solamente se rio y negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Bells pero no te puedo decir, porque no sé donde están- dijo riendo.

-Pero Emmett debes saber algo, dímelo- le rogo Bella.

-Ya te dije que no sé, pero dime ¿porque te urge encontrar a Alice?-dijo sonriendo

Bella no sabía qué hacer desde hace unas horas antes ya se hubiera marchado pero no quería dejar a Alice, aunque no la iba a dejar sola pues andaba con su esposo Jasper, pero aun así Bella no se quería ir porque después se sentiría culpable por no haber hablado antes con Alice y claro Alice estaría como una fiera si se iba.

-Es que ya me quiero ir, me siento un poco incomoda- le contesto Bella pero entonces se le ocurrió algo. –Ey Emmett ¿me harías un favor? ¿Si? Muy bien, mira dile a Alice que me tuve que ir porque estaba cansada y le agradezco mucho la invitación, ella lo entenderá, ya me habría ido desde antes es solo que no quería irme sin despedirme de ella.- le dijo sonriendo

-Espera espera espera, entonces ya te vas- le dijo triste -y para empezar ni siquiera he dicho que te haré el favor- le dijo muy serio.

-Sé que lo harás- le dijo sonriendo tiernamente. - Y si Emmett ya me voy pero no te preocupes mañana quede de ver a Alice con Jasper, tu y Rose se pueden juntar con nosotros para platicar, ¿te parece?- pregunto Bella, esperando que lo entendiera para poder irse a su casa, después de todo los vería mañana.

-Está bien, no te preocupes -le dijo Emmett sonriendo.

Bella agradeciéndole se despidió y se fue a recoger su bolso a la habitación dónde Alice lo había dejado.

Emmett camino por el salón y vio a Rose, Alice y Jasper platicando, por lo que se acerco a ellos.

-Hola, acabo de hablar con Bells y dijo que ya se iba, pero seguro Alice ya lo vio -les dijo cuando ya estuvo cerca.

-Si amor, ya nos enteramos por Alice- le dijo sonriendo Rose y tomándole la mano.

Alice, ¿Bella siempre sí se ira? y ¿Porqué se quiere ir tan pronto?- pregunto Emmett tiempo después.

-Al parecer se siente incomoda y no sabemos por que, aunque dejame decirte que hace unos momentos estaba muy enfadada- dijo Jasper riendo al recordar como le había gritado a Emmett.

-Fue tan gracioso ver a Bella gritándote furiosamente y muy exasperada- dijo Rose riendo.

-Exactamente y ver a una persona tan pequeña amenazándote para que le digas donde estaba fue muy chistoso- dijo riendo Alice

-No deberían reírse, por un momento pensé que me tiraría su bebida encima, era por eso que estaba preocupado.- dijo Emmett frunciendo la frente.

-Jamás la había visto así, algo tiene, es muy raro que se quiera ir ya, lo unico que siento de su parte es incomodidad y desesperación pero eso fue porque quería encontrarte Alice, y sobre su enfado pues fue por ese tipo qué se le acerco.- dijo Jasper.

-A todo esto ¿porqué no estaban cerca de Bella?, por eso era su incomodida, ella quería a alguien conocido y confiable cerca de ella para platicar, pero nosotros ni siquiera nos acercamos- dijo molesto Emmett.

-Tranquilizate era necesario para que siguiera el plan como debe ser y no te preocupes, Bella no se ira, eso se los aseguro- dijo Alice sonriendo, con un brillo en su mirada.

-Por dios Alice, ¿de qué plan hablas? - dijo asustado Emmett. -y ¿Porqúe diantres soy el último en enterarme? ¿Saben algo ustedes dos?-dijo señalando a Rose y a Jasper, pero ellos negaron con la cabeza.

-No se preocupen, es un plan perfecto-dijo Alice sonriendo.

- Y seguro lo incluyes a él, por eso no puedes decirnos nada-dijo Rose

-Exacto Rose, si les digo o menciono algo él se enteraría y eso no lo puedo permitir-respondió Alice

-Pero ¿qué tiene que ver Bells en todo esto? y ¿de quién hablan, quien se enteraría si nos dices el paln?- dijo muy confuso Emmett.

Todos rodaron los ojos, y se rieron debido a que Emmett habeses era se retrasaba en entender las cosas.

-Ey de ¿qué se ríen? ya basta no les entiendo-dijo con un puchero.

-Jamás entenderé tu forma de comportarte Emmett tienes siglos de vida y aun te sigues comportando como niño- dijo Jasper sonriendo

-Y yo aun asi te amo osito- dijo Rose abrazando a Emmett

-Y yo a ti amorcito, pero digan ¿de qué plan habla Alice? - respondió Emmett.

-Te repito: NO sabemos- dijo Jasper exasperado pero con un brillo de diversión en la mirada.

-Entonces Alice debes decirnos ¿de qué se trata todo esto?

-He dicho que no diré nada, no insistan- dijo Alice con un extraño brillo en la mirada.

-Esta bien, cambiemos de tema ¿alguno de ustedes ha visto a Edward?- pregunto Rose

-Hace un momento estaba en la cochera con dos mujeres, pero no me quede había demasiada tensión sexual y un sin fin de emociones ya saben lo de siempre- dijo Jasper exasperado.

Toda la familia Cullen estaba en contra del comportamiento de Edward pero confiaban en que algún día cambiaría su forma de vida, todos ya tenían a sus compañeros y compañeras solo faltaba Edward, que aun no encontraba a su elegida pero, lo que les preocupaba era, que él no quería encontrarla.

-Lo bueno es que lo vi venir-dijo Alice unos segundos después, con una mirada extraña– Y no tuvo nada que ver con esas dos mujeres, aunque si fue algo difícil pero siempre me salgo con la mía- dijo triunfante Alice, dejando muy confusos a los demás debido a su comentario, ella jamás se metía en los asuntos de Edward, bueno en todo caso no siempre.

En ese momento Alice tuvo una visión del futuro, y después sonrió con satisfacción vio lo que quería ver. Todos a su alrededor se dieron cuenta que tuvo un visión.

-Alice ¿qué viste? Y ¿por qué siento de repente lujuria por tu parte? – Le pregunto Jasper.

- ¿Qué vi? Pues muy pronto lo sabrás, bueno lo sabrán- dijo viendo a Rose y a Emmett luego viendo a Jasper –Amor, sobre tu otra pregunta…-dijo sonriendo seductoramente sin terminar la oración pero que Jasper lo entendió perfectamente y se la llevo a su habitación para aplacar esa lujuria. Emmett y Rose siguieron su ejemplo y se fueron a una habitación, también.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

¿Les gusto? (: ¿aunque sea un poco?, y si no, pues también comenten y me dicen que fue lo que no les gusto y así yo trate o pueda corregirlo en los siguientes capitulos n_n

En el proximo capi, ya veremos a nuestro amado Edward aunque debo decirles que el de esta historia no lo aceptaran tan rapido, pero con el tiempo estoy segura que si lo harán, otra cosa también viene lemmon... como ya leyeron en la sinopsis (o eso creo jajajaj) Bella hará el amor con Edward y será el mejor que ha tenido xD... ¿ustedes que creen, será cierto? y ¿Quieren lemmon fuerte o suave? se aceptan sugerencia e ideas.

Gracias por leerme (:

**_¿ R e v i e w s ?_**

XOXO

**Dulce (:**


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes pertenece a la magnifica **SM **yo simplemente juego con ellos (:

* * *

Hola! capi 2 con mucho cariño...

Disfruntelo!

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 2**

**El encuentro**

.**  
**

BELLA estaba pérdida, no recordaba el camino que había tomado Alice para dejar su bolso, llevaba ya varios minutos caminando y caminado, checando en las habitaciones, pero no encontraba la que quería. Checo su reloj, y se dio cuenta que llevaba mucho tiempo buscando el camino correcto. Empezó a voltear a los lados.

"_Creo que ya pase por aquí….Ay por dios parece laberinto esta casa…" _pensó Bella desesperada, y recordó cuando Alice la había llevado a conocerla.

.

**_Inicio Flashback_**

_-Vamos Bella! Entra no te quedes parada- le había dicho Alice riendo por la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de Bella._

_-Wuauu es muy hermosa pero es demasiado grande ¿no crees?, parece un castillo- dijo Bella mientras Alice la llevaba a dentro de la casa._

_-No, no es suficiente grande, yo la veo chica– dijo triste Alice – Quería otra más grande, pero nadie me hizo caso, Carlisle me dijo que no porque ni siquiera la usaríamos seguido y mucho menos lograríamos llenarla- dijo haciendo pucheros._

_-Santo Dios Alice, te parece chica esta enorme casa- dijo Bella señalando la casa y sin poder creerse ese comentario de Alice, pero después pensó sonriendo "así es Alice" – Tú sí que estás loca.- termino con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Pero aun así me quieres- dijo con Alice una gran sonrisa y una mirada triunfante._

_-Ya sabes que sí tonta, y dime ¿se mudaran de la casa en el bosque y aquí vivirán?- pregunto Bella. _

_Bella no podía imaginarse viviendo en esa enorme casa, y menos sabiendo que estaba completamente segura que se perdería._

_-¡No! Como se te ocurre eso Bella, esta casa es solo para fiestas y vacaciones por decir de alguna manera, Esme nos dio la idea de comprar otra casa y pero nunca pensó que yo elegiría ésta – término riendo Alice. -Vamos continuemos te llevare a dar un tour completo- dijo sonriendo tomando la mano de Bella y jalando para que caminara.  
_

_Bella no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando…_

**_Fin flashback_**

_._**_  
_**

Y aun seguía sin poder creer que esa casa fuera solo para fiestas y vacaciones, teniendo la hermosa casa blanca donde vivían y se le ocurrió que tal vez no usaban la casa donde vivían porque Esme no quería que la destrozaran o ensuciaran, sonrió al recordar a Esme, eso es un buen punto, para pensar que Esme dio la idea para comprar otra casa y así no destrozar la suya.

Bella vio un pasillo grande donde estaba una mesa con un florero muy hermoso y recordó que por ahí la había llevado Alice para dejar su bolso.

Llego a la puerta de la habitación en la cual estaba segura se encontraba su bolso y sin tocar entro y cerro rapido para luego recargarse en la puerta y cerro sus ojos dando un suspiro de alivio por haber encontrado la habitación que quería.

Pero de repente sintio algo y abrio los ojos de golpe.

.

**...**

**...**

.**  
**

EDWARD estaba fastidiado y todo por culpa de la pequeña duende que tiene por hermana, recordó lo que había sucedido unos momentos atrás.

_**Inicio Flashback**_

_Edward se encontraba en la cochera, recargado en su volvo con dos mujeres a su lado abrazándolo._

_-Eres increíblemente guapo- le había dicho una hermosa rubia mientras le acariciaba el pecho "Valla este hombre es la perfección y sueño de cualquier mujer" pensó la rubia y Edward escucho con satisfacción._

_-y tú también eres hermosa- le contesto Edward como siempre lo hacía con una voz de seducción mientras besaba el cuello de la rubia y escucha el ritmo de su corazón acelerarse._

_- y yo ¿qué hay para mí? – le pregunto con un puchero en la cara de la otra mujer rubia mientras que con su mano libre bajaba y le acariciaba un poco más abajo del cinto de su pantalón "dios necesito tenerlo cerca y muy cerca" pensó la mujer y Edward sonrió y volteó para darle un beso en el cuello._

_Cuando las dos mujeres iban a empezar a quitarle la ropa, entró Alice a la cochera con furia en su mirada dirigida a Edward "EDWARD, maldita sea detente ahora mismo" escucho Edward en los pensamientos de Alice que estaba muy enojada._

_-Me permiten hablar con él- dijo Alice medio gruñendo a las dos mujeres. Y estas salieron casi corriendo._

_-Tranquilízate no paso nada- le dijo Edward como si nada fuera de lo común estuviera ocurriendo._

_-Si ya me di cuenta, pero tú y yo sabemos que si habría sucedido si no llego yo- le contesto molesta_

_-Bueno y si hubiera pasado no tienes porque meterte en eso, es mi vida y hago lo que quiero que es disfrutarla al máximo- _

_-Edward me meto porque ya estas rebasando los limites, no está bien que te acuestes con cuanta mujer tengas enfrente y también porque te quiero mucho y quiero verte con una compañera a tu lado- le dijo Alice más tranquila._

_-Yo también te quiero Alie pero me canso de decirles que esta es la vida que quiero llevar, tú tienes a Jasper ve y vive tu vida junto a él y ya no se metan en la mía. _

_-Pero Edward tú necesitas…-empezó a decir Alice._

_-YO NO NECESITO A NINGUNA COMPAÑERA JUNTO A MI, SOY FELIZ ASI COMO ESTOY- le grito Edward entrando a la casa ya enojado y cansado de la misma discusión de siempre con Alice y con su Familia. _

_"Ay Edward claro que la necesitas pero aun no te das cuenta y pronto la encontrarás, solo espero que sepas aprovechar la oportunidad y no la vallas a perder" escuchó Edward en los pensamientos de Alice pero decidió ignorarla y siguió su camino._

**_Fin flashback_**

_._**_  
_**

Alice lo había arruinado todo, estaba pasándola increíble con esas dos mujeres de las que ni siquiera recordaba sus nombres, "Algo sin importancia" pensó, pero tenía que aparecer Alice y lo que más le molestaba era que no la vio venir.

Alice muy inteligente le omitió el pensamiento de que iba a ir a buscarlo. "a_ah esa pequeña diablilla, ya me las cobrare_" pensó molesto Edward y se dirigió a la habitación de Alice.

Cuando entró estaba oscuro pero no prendió la luz pues su visión era excelente, Edward sabía muy bien que Alice a estas horas ya habría tenido la visión donde él estaba en su cuarto no tardaría en llegar y hacerle una escenita, por lo que trato de pensar rápido que haría para cobrarse.

"_mmm vamos a ver que tienes por aquí Alie_" pensó sonriendo con satisfacción abriendo el closet donde estaba lo más preciado en la vida, de Alice, su ropa.

_"Aparte de Jasper claro" _pensó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Cuando lo abrió se le borro la sonrisa pues no encontró nada importante solo unos cuantos vestidos horribles por lo que se dio cuenta que Alice ya había visto todo, y se le había adelantado.

-Alice...maldita sea ya se me ocurrirá algo después- susurro a la habitación vacía.

Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que alguien estaba en el pasillo hasta que escuchó la puerta abrirse y estaba seguro que no era Alice. Volteó para mirar quien había entrado y se quedó sorprendido, era una joven mujer que al entrar se había recargado en la puerta, con los ojos cerrados.

A pesar de que no había suficiente luz para distinguirla bien, Edward por alguna razón, sabía que era muy hermosa y cuando la vio, se dió cuenta que estaba en lo cierto era preciosa, tenía unas curvas donde tenían que ir, y también había algo en ella, como sí tuviera luz propia su alma, se veía tan pura... pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo.

No escuchaba ningún pensamiento de la mujer, y eso le causba una gran curiosidad por verla y tenerla de cerca, pues era la primera de todo el mundo, que no podia escuchar sus pensamientos, y aunque hubo veces que deseaba no tener su don, hoy más que nunca quería que funcionara con la pequeña mujer.

De repente ella suspiro con los ojos cerrados, y sintió en la brisa del aire una esencia y aroma exquisito, cerró los ojos para saborear esa esencia y llenar sus pulmones de ese dulce aroma.

Jamás había olido algo tan delicioso, quería probarla, saborearla, tenerla junto a él para siempre. _"A caso pense para siempre, debo estar completamente loco, solo es otra humana con la diferencia que ésta tiene un aroma exquisito y delicioso, pero seguro despues de tenerla pierdo el interes como lo pierdo con las demás y por ahora pienso disfrutarlo" _pensó con satisfacción.

_"Mía" _gruño su mounstro interior y se sorprendió pues nunca se presentaba de esa forma y mucho menos por una mujer. Edward decidió ignorar lo que significaba eso.

Cuando abrió los ojos estaba ansioso por saber quién era esa mujer, ella aun tenía los ojos cerrados, pero de repente los abrio de golpe como si lo sintiera o presintiera el peligro.

_"Excelente, despu__és de todo no esta arruinada mi noch_e" pensó lleno de satisfacción y dirigiendose hacía ella.

.

**...**

**...  
**

.**  
**

BELLA estaba muy nerviosa pues cuando entro a la habitación se quedo pasmada y no se movió porque a pesar de no ver nada con la habitación a oscuras, ella estaba segura que no estaba sola y que la estaban mirando fijamente.

"_Ay dios mío, por favor que no sea un ladrón" _pensó preocupada "_Pero si soy yo la que entró como si nada, sin tocar antes, tal vez crea que yo soy la ladrona y me ataque" _pensó aterrada y su corazón empezó a dar a mil por hora. "_No, no, no, tranquilízate Bella Swan, si esta la luz apagada es porque no debe de haber nadie, solo soy yo con mi imaginación dándole rienda suelta"_ siguió pensando y su corazón se tranquilizó. _"Pero más vale asegurarme"_ pensó.

-¿Hay alguien aquí?- preguntó Bella "_¡Valla por __Dios! me oí como las tontas películas donde la actriz principal hace una pregunta estúpida" _pasaron unos segundos y nadie contesto.

Bella más tranquila dio un suspiro de alivio y con sus manos busco el interruptor para prender la luz.

_"Maldición no veo nada" _pensó frustrada, cuando decidió dar un paso adelante tropezó con la mesita que estaba a su lado y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe _"Maldita sea mi torpeza, siempre me pasa lo mismo, al menos no hay nadie que me pueda ver" _pensó Bella.

Pero antes de que tocara el piso Bella sintió unos fuertes brazos frios tomándola por su cintura.

_"¡Oh no! después de todo sí había alguien en la habitación" _pensó nuevamente aterrada, pero decidió no hacer ningún movimiento y trato de tranquilizarse cerrando los ojos._ "Tal vez, solo sea mi imaginación"_ pero aun cuando pensó esto, ella sabía que era algo ridiculo, pues ella sentía unos brazos muy pero muy fuertes sosteniendola._  
_

Pasaron uno minutos y aun no había abierto los ojos, pero sentia una presencia muy poderosa y muy cerca de ella.

-¿Que no piensas gritar?- dijo una voz aterciopelada y hermosa cerca del oído de Bella, ella sobresaltada abrio los ojos, y no distinguio al dueño de esa voz, todo estaba muy oscuro y no veía casi nada, solo sentía y valla que sí sentía, sus sentidos estaban a todo lo que dan.

-¿Debería?- respondió y se sorprendió debido a que su voz sonó clara y no jadeante como pensó que sonaría.

- mmm la verdad no, tal vez no deberías- dijo esa voz con un toque de risa sensual, Bella tembló por completo y poco después él la soltó.

-¿Quién eres y que haces aquí?- le preguntó Bella tratando de ocultar su desilusión porque la había soltado y frustrada porque aun no le veía el rostro ni siquiera en ese momento sabía dónde estaba y necesitaba verlo.

_"¿Qué me pasa?, por dios, si tal vez puede ser un asesino en serie, un violador, y yo aquí preocupada por su físico y desilusionada por que dejo de tocarme, estoy completamente fuera de si" _pensó molesta consigo misma.

-Lo mismo te preguntó yo a ti- Bella escucho y volteó a su derecha por reflejo cuando de repente se ilumino la habitación.

Cuando Bella miro al extraño en frente de ella, se dio cuenta que así como su voz era hermosa, también lo era él, y sintió deseos de acercarse a él para olerlo mejor, porque su fragancia era magnifica.

Estaba vestido con un traje negro, un smoking, muy elegante se veía guapísimo, tenía unos ojos color dorado preciosos que Bella jamás se cansaría de ver y su cuerpo era magnifico. Parecía un angel caído del cielo, o un dios en todo caso.

_"Ash, y vuelvo otra vez a pensar en su físico aun no sé quién es este hombre, ya controlate Bella, respira, uno, dos, tres..."_

-Bueno ya que no me respondes, yo sí... me llamó Edward Cullen y estoy aquí porque es el cuarto de mi hermana Alice y la estoy esperando.- siguió diciendo Edward con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro.

-Para empezar yo pregunte primero…espera, espera ¿has dicho que eres hermano de Alice? ¿Eres Edward Cullen? - Edward asintió sonriendo nuevamente.

Bella estaba sorprendida de por fin conocer al "pequeño Cullen siempre desaparecido" como le decía Emmett.

_"ahora no me sorprendo de su belleza, viéndolo bien es igual de hermoso como todos los Cullen, pero él tiene algo especial que me atrae como ningún otro"_ pensó Bella.

-Si, ya sé que tu preguntaste primero, pero yo llegue antes que tu, pero tranquila de igual forma tu ganaste porque ya te conteste o ¿no?, así qué dime ¿tú quién eres?- le preguntó Edward con un brillo en la mirada mientras se la comía con los ojos, como una animal hambriento y que llevaba siglos sin comer y claro Bella sería su platillo.

- Soy Bella Swan, y estoy aquí para encontrar mi bolso que por cierto ahí esta- dijo Bella viendo su bolso en una silla.

Bella se acerco a la silla para recoger su bolso, Edward la ponía muy nerviosa por las nuevas emociones que jamás había sentido por nadie.

Ella sentía que estar cerca de él era lo correcto y se sentía muy bien, más qué bien.

Pero no sabía hasta donde sería capaz de llegar, teniendo tan cerca al hombre más guapo que jamás había conocido en su vida y sin olvidar el pequeño detalle que estaban solos en una habitación de cuarto. _"Ah y sin olvidar que es Edward Cullen, hermano de Alice mi mejor amiga, y por supuesto esa mirada hambrienta que tiene en este momento, no ayuda nada"_ pensó Bella se sentía rara, nadie la había visto de esa manera, tal vez no le importara tanto que fuera hermano de Alice, porque por alguna razón estaba completamente segura que a Alice no le molestaría, pero ni siquiera lo conocía, solo conocía su nombre.

Cuando se mencionaba el nombre de Edward en la familia, había alguien que cambiaba de tema, pero eso sí, todos amaban a Edward, de eso estaba segura Bella, de lo que no, era el por qué Alice nunca le habló de la vida que llevaba Edward y eso le preocupaba, siempre que quería abrir el tema, Alice solo decia _"Edward siempre tiene algo que hacer y con alguien y no hablemos de él me pone triste y a la vez me molesta" _Bella quedaba muy confusa por la forma en que Alice se expresaba de Edward y nunca le entendía pero nunca trato de preguntarle el por qué de su reacción.

Pero ahora, lo qué quería, era salir rápido, muy rápido de esa habitación y dirigirse a su casa a darse un baño de agua fría, no aguantaba los nervios.

-Bueno Edward fue un gusto conocerte, pero ya me tengo que ir, adiós-

Bella se voltio y camino hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, Edward la detuvo tomando su mano, haciendo que Bella volviera a tener de frente a Edward y más cerca que antes.

-Espera, no te vallas Bella- dijo con voz seductora. Bella cerró los ojos, _"Esa voz, es como estar escuchando a un ángel del cielo, es tan hermosa, pero ya basta tengo que salir de aquí"_ pensó Bella desesperada."_NO tengo porque obedecerle, él no me manda, ya basta Bella,"_ se regaño a si misma

-Abre los ojos por favor- dijo con tono suplicante.

Bella no pudo resistirse a su voz y abrio los ojos. Se quedo sorprendida por el brillo de determinación y deseo en la mirada de Edward, la tomo por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo para luego besarla sin preámbulo ni aviso. Lo más extraño era que a pesar que la piel de Edward estaba fria, cuando él la tocaba ardía completamente.

Si antes Bella creía estar con un ángel, ahora estaba en el paraiso con un dios, Edward besaba de una forma poderosa y maravillosa. Jamás había sido besada de esa forma, era un beso hambriento y lleno de necesidad, que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Mientras se besaban, Bella se olvido por completo de todo lo que la rodeaba y le respondió con la misma intensidad que él, esperando que Edward no se diera cuenta de su inexperiencia.

"_Estoy completamente perdida, no hay forma de que quiera o pueda parar esto que acaba de empezar y que estoy dispuesta a terminar"_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

¿Qué les pareció?

Ya vieron como es Edward... lo unico qué puedo decir es qué al principio no será el Edward al que estamos acostumbradas...

PD. Son bien recibidas las sugerencias e ideas, ya sea buenas y malas.

Gracias por leerme.

_**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa y magnifica **SM... **como saben yo simplemente juego con ellos en mis historia (:

* * *

Hola!

Tenia siglos sin actualizar :$ lo siento pero ccon las tareas y todo eso me llevo la mayor parte de mi tiempo,

en fin no las aburrire con eso y las dejo para que **disfruten** del capitulo...

**ATENCION**: hay escenas subidas un poco de tono, para aquellas que no les gusta tanto... quedan avisadas (:

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

**Pasión**

**Edward** se dio cuenta que Bella había respondido al beso arrollador en el que estaban en ese momento, supo a ciencia cierta que no dejaría pasar esa oportunidad de estar junto a esa belleza. _"aaahhh estos labios carnosos y deliciosos que llaman a pecar y saborearlos hasta el cansancio… y que obviamente con gusto hare"_ pensó con una sonrisa depredadora.

A Edward no le importaba que no conociera a Bella, era extraño ya que sí era tan amiga de Alice lógicamente debería saber de ella por medio de Alice pero no era así y eso era algo extraño. Estaba acostumbrado a tener todo lo que veía y le gustaba, aunque había una parte de él que esto que sentía hacía Bella era algo más allá de la pasión… pero desecho ese pensamiento, su principal regla cuando tenía a las mujeres donde quería era: "Nada de involucrar sentimientos de amor solo sentimientos de pasión, lujuria y nada más, puro y simple diversión". Y que él por supuesto mantendría hasta el final. A fin de cuentas, Bella aunque sea muy hermosa y su sangre lo llame y le cante… será una más de las muchas que ha tenido.

Edward mantenía presa a Bella, mientras se besaban él la tocaba por todos lados, seguía un camino desde la cintura pasando por los firmes pechos de Bella hasta llegar al cuello donde sentía sus venas palpitando y embrujándolo para que absorbiera lo que tanto deseaba… su sangre. Él sabía que Bella esta mas que lista gracias a su olfato de vampiro, el cual le decía que ella esta excitada y que era presa de la pasión desbordada.

Dejo de besarla en los labios para seguir el cambio hasta su cuello con besos mojados llegando cerca de la oreja la mordió y chupo, a lo que Bella respondió con un gemido y esto hizo que Edward se inflamara más de lo que ya estaba, la necesita ya, quería hacerla suya en ese momento… y lo haría.

-mmmm Bella esto llegara muy lejos… y si no lo quieres te sugiero que salgas de esta habitación ya- le dijo de la forma más sensual.

-No m… no me iré- dijo Bella jadeando.

-Que bueno Bella porque esta noche disfrutaremos mucho- dijo Edward con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción por la decisión de Bella ya que él jamás la dejaría salir de esa habitación sin antes mostrarle la lujuria en persona y valla que tenía mucho por demostrarle a esa pequeña pero hermosa humana.

**…**

**…**

**Bella **estaba inundada por una pasión que jamás creyó posible, cuando Edward le había dado la opción de irse ella no dudo ni un instante y acepto quedarse, era su decisión y como ya había mencionado antes, llegaría hasta el final.

Sentía emociones muy extrañas y ajenas, emociones que solo conocía por medio de las historia de amor…

"_¿Amor? No puede ser, si lo acabo de conocer, ¿cómo es eso posible?" _pensó con miedo a la respuesta

"_Mejor pregúntate… ¿Cómo es posible que vallas hacer el amor con un casi desconocido?" _ se dijo así misma regañándose.

"_Todo es posible… si es amor, entonces te entregarás a esa persona" _escucho una voz muy en el fondo de su alma.

Dejo de pensar ya que eso la confundía demasiado, y también porque Edward le estaba quitando la blusa hasta dejarla solo con el sostén, mientras la acariciaba de la forma más sensual toco sus pezones y estos ya erguidos se irguieron hasta no poder más, la tocaba, acariciaba y todo esto mientras la volvía a besar, la lengua de él se metía, se introducía dentro de su boca reclamando, absorbiendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

Bella jadeaba, no podía más, lo quería dentro de ella y estaba desesperada por obtenerlo, Edward se separo un momento de ella para desvestirse por completo y cuando lo hizo, Bella observo maravillada al cuerpo perfecto jamás visto antes, dejando a lado que jamás había visto a un hombre desnudo y lo vio desde su hermoso rostro hasta llegar a su…_ "Oh dios mío, es es…, ah por favor que logre entrar por completo" _pensó rezando.

-Ahora te toca quitarte toda la ropa… bueno la que te falta- le dijo Edward riendo debido a su expresión asustadiza.

-Per… pero…- no logro terminar Bella pues en menos de un segundo tenía nuevamente a Edward enfrente de ella quitándole toda su ropa.

-Pero nada mi hermosa Bella… y ahora en ¿qué estábamos? Aah sii ya recuerdo- le dijo de la forma más lasciva y lo cual la hizo derretirse más de lo que ya estaba y la llevo hasta la cama.

Edward le beso sus pechos, mientras con su mano tocaba su centro, donde hervía de necesidad, cuando la toco ahí Bella pensó que moriría sino se apuraba y entraba de una vez, pero Edward estaba jugando con ella, la masajeaba y se paraba cuando Bella estaba a punto de llegar…

-Por favor Edward- suplico Bella mientras jadeaba.

-¿qué quieres Bella? Esto?- dijo Edward mientras enterraba su dedo y la llevaba hasta la locura.

Bella nunca pensó que su primer orgasmo fuera de tal magnitud ni mucho menos que lo tuviera gracias a unas manos mágicas y en especial al dueño de esas manos.

-Aahh mi hermosa Bella te ves magnifica cuando llegas al clímax- dijo Edward con un brillo de admiración en sus hermosos ojos.

-Edward te necesito dentro de mí ya- dijo Bella a modo de orden, ella lo quería en su interior y no estaría satisfecha hasta lograrlo.

-Con mucho gusto Bella- dijo Edward riendo y volvió a tocarla en su centro para luego penetrarla duro y profundamente, Bella cerro sus ojos y grito debido al dolor que le provoco cuando traspaso su virginidad en ese mismo momento se dio cuenta que Edward se había quedado inmóvil.

-¿Eras virgen? ¿Por qué demonios no me dijiste antes?- le dijo Edward tratando de contenerse para no lastimarla más.

-Edward solo no pares por favor, lo necesito- dijo Bella implorando y rezando que Edward no la dejara cuando había dado un paso demasiado grande como para no llegar hasta el final. Edward no respondió pero empezó a moverse suave y lentamente mientras crecía más esa pasión y lujuria que tenían, para luego moverse duro y profundamente en una danza que para Bella era la misma gloria, sintió nuevamente que su orgasmo estaba por llegar e igualmente el de Edward porque lo sintió ensancharse más en su interior mientras ella lo absorbía por completo, hasta que al final los dos llegaron al clímax y se besaban nuevamente.

Para Bella fue la experiencia más hermosa que jamás había tenido pero…_ '"¿Qué pasará ahora? Oh dios mío acabo de hacer el amor de la forma más asombrosa con Edward, el hermano de Alice y en la cama de Alice! Ahora que voy hacer… qué pensará de mí…que vergüenza!"_ pensó angustiosamente Bella.

-¿Bella por qué no me dijiste que eras virgen?- le pregunto Edward un rato después, mientras estaban acostados y desnudos

-Bueno porque no creo que fuera algo que decir si apenas nos conocemos y no iba a llegar y decir "Hola soy Bella y soy virgen" creo que no hay manera de que eso entre en una conversación- contesto Bella con una mueca.

-Déjame recordarte que la mayor parte del tiempo no estuvimos charlando ni mucho menos teniendo una conversación… normal- dijo haciendo sonrojar a Bella.

-Tienes razón pero bueno ya paso-dijo Bella tratando de sonar como si nada sucediera, pero por dentro se sentía tan confusa, porque ella se había a entregado a él porque hubo una conexión entre ellos más allá de la pasión… _"Es amor!" _pensó muy impresionada pero vio que era la pura y simple verdad de lo sucedido, pues ella jamás lo habría hecho con alguien a quien no amara… _"Lo amo… oh dios esto no está nada bien, siento que algo malo pasará"_

Edward la observo atentamente y minutos después se levanto para vestirse.

-Si tú lo dices- dijo con voz totalmente escasa de emoción, lo cual sorprendió a Bella y la entristeció pues ella había esperado más cariño de parte de él.

Ahora que sabía que estaba completa e irrevocablemente enamorada de él, lo menos que podía espera era un trato más cariñoso de su parte pero como vio que no sucedería sintió un profundo dolor en el fondo de su corazón.

Bella se levanto para vestirse también, cuando los dos estaban otra vez presentables y arreglados, Edward le entrego su bolso.

-Gracias- dijo Bella en voz baja y viendo que él solo asentía, sintió un nudo en la garganta y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Espera Bella- Edward la detuvo

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunto Bella volteando a verlo, y volviendo a sentir florecer la esperanza.

Antes de que Edward contestará lo vio ponerse rígido y segundos después una hermosa mujer rubia entraba haciendo a un lado a Bella casi pasando por encima de ella, mientras se aventaba a los brazos de Edward.

-Mi amor te he estado buscando por todos lados- dijo sensualmente la rubia para luego besarlo en los labios apasionadamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado (:

Bella se enamoro muy rapido.. no creen? jajaj yo tmbn lo haría XD

en fin ¿quien será la rubia?

.

¿DUDAS, COMENTARIOS, QUEJAS XD?

.

.

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**GRACIAS**

**.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa **SM **como bien saben (: yo juego con ellos en mis historias n_n

* * *

Otra vez siento la demora de publicar los capis :/

pero ya estoy aqui jajaja y les dejo este capi

aunqe es doloroso espero que lo disfruten

y no odien a Edward please jajajaj...

las dejo para que empienzen

**a disfrutar el capi!**

**.**

**.  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**Duele**

**BELLA** no podía creer como en tan solo unos segundos su corazón se había parado por la emoción de la esperanza y en esos instantes también se desplomo… _"Qué esperabas, si te acostaste con un casi completo extraño…" _le decía su conciencia, mientras observaba como la exuberante, radiante y espectacular rubia se le pegaba a Edward como si fuera una sanguijuela arrastrada.

Bella no aguanto más, estar viendo como esa estúpida muñeca de plástico besaba a Edward, no pudo soportar el dolor de ver como su esperanza se hacía añicos_ "Seguramente es su novia… Oh dios mío duele… duele mucho, no puedo no puedo no puedo…"_ pensó mientras salía casi corriendo del cuarto, no quería que Edward viera las lagrimas que ya no pudo detener.

-BELLA!- escucho a Edward gritar pero lo ignoro por completo y se dirigió a la puerta sin mirar atrás. Casi tropieza debido a su vista nublada por las lagrimas, para ella era tan humillante su comportamiento pero no pudo contenerse, lo único que pedía era no encontrarse con nadie, pero no ocurrió así, pues escucho unas risas musicales y parpadeo varias veces para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Por dios Bells estas bien, corazón?- pregunto Emmet mientras salía de una cuarto y a quien le cambio la expresión de felicidad por preocupación.

-Si, Emm estoy perfectamente, es solo que, hum me entro tierra en los ojos y pues mira lo que paso- contesto Bella con una sonrisa forzada que no le llego a los ojos.

-pero Bells… ¿estas segura? Dime la verdad, quien te hizo daño para matarlo con mis propias manos, ¿acaso fue el imbécil que te molesto temprano?- le dijo Emmet enojado y furioso.

-No no tranquilízate Emm estoy bien, y nadie me hizo daño, ya no te preocupes- _"si supieras Emm la verdad tratarías de matar a tu propio hermano…"_ pensó asustada por lo que posiblemente haría Emm por ella. - Emm me tengo que ir pero gracias por todo- dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo el cual dejo sorprendido a Emm pero que rápidamente le correspondió dándole un beso en su frente.

-Esta bien Bells,- dijo Emm no muy seguro pero dejándolo pasar.

-Te veré después- se despidió Bella y siguió su camino un poco más tranquila.

Bella llego a su coche y manejo hasta su casa, y cualquiera que la viera se daría cuenta del dolor por el que está pasando, pues no se estaba conteniendo ya que no había nadie quien la estuviera esperando en casa, y tendría la libertad de estar sola y autocompadecerse por la estupidez de esa noche._ "No no fue una estupidez, lo amo y me entregue a él, y eso no fue una estupidez, la estupidez fue que me ilusionará y volara muy alto para luego caer terriblemente"._

Llego a su casa y se fue directo a la cama para poder desahogarse con toda la libertad del mundo. Lloro por lo estúpida que fue al pensar que él se fijaría más en ella pero no fue así, para él solo era otra chica, otra noche y otra cama, seguramente estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de situaciones, ahora entendía porque Alice y los demás no hablaban de él, ahora lo comprendía, porque él era un vividor. _"Vividor o no, mujeriego o no, con novia o sin novia, aun lo amo con todo mi corazón y dudo mucho que ese amor llegue a romperse, pero debo salir adelante, esta noche la recordare por siempre, mi primera vez con el amor de mi vida, eso es lo único importante de todo lo que paso hoy"_ y con este ultimo pensamiento se quedo profundamente dormida.

**...**

**-.-**

**... **

**Edward** estaba enojado por el comportamiento de Bella, le molestaba que ella se fuera sin más, no lo entendía, todavía le habló y ni siquiera se digno a darle una última mirada. Para él era muy frustrante el no poder leer sus pensamientos, pero lo peor del caso era que se sentía mal porque había descubierto sentimientos que jamás había sentido y que le causaban ese malestar.

-Ya basta, ¿quién te crees qué eres para entrar así, tirarte encima de mí y todavía besarme- dijo Edward furioso con la rubia, que ni siquiera se acordaba de su nombre.

-Oh pero amor no terminamos lo que empezaste- dijo la rubia con tono empalagoso._ "espero que eso le enseñe a la estúpida esa que nadie se mete con lo mío" _escucho Edward en los pensamientos de la mujer.

-¡No soy de nadie!- le grito Edward -Y por lo de "eso que YO empecé" olvídalo ya no me interesa así que aléjate y no vuelvas a tocarme de esa manera porque no me interesa - dijo mientras quitaba la mano de ella de su pantalón.

-Pero... Edie, amor no sabes de lo que te vas a perder, lo disfrutaremos los dos, será una noche increíble- le dijo la rubia tratando de acercarse nuevamente para besarlo, pero Edward lo impidió.

-Mira ya basta, quien quiera que seas, YA NO ME INTERESAS, ¿qué no te queda claro?, y para que lo sepas, mi noche ya fue increíble y tu lo arruinaste, aaah y otra cosa vete de aquí no te quiero ver mas- dijo Edward completamente furioso mientras salía del cuarto y se dirigía a su coche.

Mientras se dirigía a la cochera escucho a Emmet y Rosalie que estaban cerca.

"_Dios qué le pasaría a Bella, no me creo su historia de la tierra, a ella le pasa algo y algo doloroso" _escucho de parte de Emmet y vio en sus pensamientos a Bella completamente sufriendo y llena de lagrimas, y se odio por haberle hecho daño,

"_Demonios ¿qué hice? Jamás debí acostarme con ella, ahora no dejo de pensar en ella y en como estúpidamente la lastime, pero no debe importarme, le enviare rosas y seguro se contenta, ya la tuve, así que pronto la olvidare"_ pensó Edward esperando que fuera verdad.

-Rose, amor, algo le paso a Bells y no me dijo, estoy preocupado por ella jamás la había visto asi- dijo Emmet

-Tranquilízate amor, mañana Alice y yo platicaremos con ella- respondió Rosalie _"Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando, no por favor eso no..."_ escucho Edward proveniente de Rosalie.

-¡Edward!- dijo Rose sorprendida de verlo

-Hola rose, necesito la dirección de Bella- dijo Edward directo al asunto que le interesaba.

-¿QUÉ? espera espera, no me digas fuiste tu...- no termino de decir porque llegó Alice con una mirada asesina dirigida a Edward.

-ERES UN COMPLETO ESTUPIDO hermanito- dijo furiosamente Alice. - Lo echaste todo a perder, no puedo creerlo, tenías una oportunidad y ve, mira lo que ocasionan tus estúpidas decisiones.-

-Tranquilízate Alice, no planee nada de esto, ni siquiera conocía a Bella antes de hoy- dijo Edward cansado y tratando de bloquear los pensamientos ofensivos de Alice.

-¿Bella? ¿qué tiene que ver Bella?- dijo Emmet - No me digas qué fuiste tú el que la hizo sufrir Edward Cullen? Maldita sea Edward- dijo muy enojado y comprendiendo todo.

-Si, este tarado fue el que la hizo sufrir- dijo Alice aun enojada

-Bueno ya estuvo, Alice no vengas a decirme ni reclamarme nada, Bella está suficientemente grandecita para que ella decida sus propias decisiones y aparte tú seguramente ya nos habías visto y pues pudiste haberla alejado de mi, y no lo hiciste, sabes perfectamente que Bella es otra más de muchas que me faltan, y que no me la tomaría en serio- dijo cínicamente Edward

-Eres un imbécil Edward no hables de Bella de esa forma delante de mi- dijo Emmet furioso tratando de darle un puñetazo pero que Jasper y Rosalie lo detuvieron.

-¿saben qué? olvídenlo, me largo, estoy harto de cómo se comportan- dijo Edward a modo de despedida.

-Edward antes de que huyas debes saber algo, y es, que esto no se acaba aquí, y no solo estoy hablando de nuestra discusión sino de muchas cosas más, tenlo por seguro, hermanito- dijo Alice en voz baja pero que Edward escucho claramente y en ese momento vio una visión en los pensamientos de Alice donde se veía a si mismo hablando con Bella, pero de pronto la visión cambia y..._ "no no no eso jamás"_.

Edward se fue furioso, bloqueando los pensamientos de sus hermanos pues no eran más que palabras ofensivas, _"y bien me las tengo merecidas por decirles todas esas estupideces" _pensó enojado.

Edward llego a su volvo, se subió y arranco a toda velocidad, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, pero solo quería alejarse para no escuchar los pensamientos de sus hermanos especialmente de Alice y menos cuando vio, lo que vio en esa maldita visión de ella.

Edward llegó al claro que tanto le gustaba, donde se sentía tranquilo y lleno de paz. Cuando ya había pensado claramente, se dio cuenta que había hecho sufrir a Bella por culpa de esa rubia, a la que ni siquiera recordaba. Se sentía terriblemente mal con Bella, todavía que ella le hace un regalo de inmaculado valor como lo era su virginidad,jamás había estado con una mujer virgen, pues él las prefería experimentadas y con mucha mas experiencia, pero nunca imagino que Bella fuera a darle así sin más su virginidad, se sentía como un estúpido por no haberla detenido y explicarle las cosa. _"¿Explicarle? Demonios Bella que rayos me hiciste, para pensar en EXPLICARTE las cosas cuando nunca hago tal cosa"_ pensó.

Al final decidió que lo mejor sería solo enviarle unas rosas, ya que había sacado de la mente de Rose la dirección de Bella, y estaba seguro que con esas rosas sería suficiente, después de eso, él ya no volvería a verla más, porque no quería volver a sentir esas emociones extrañas para él.

Edward regresó a su coche para dirigirse a casa, y dejar su volvo en la cochera para luego irse a cazar pues si mañana quería ver a Bella tendría que estar preparado antes de volver a verla y oler su exquisito aroma.

"_Solo espero que sea la última vez que la vea"_

pensó esperando que fuera cierto.

.

* * *

.

¿**Qué les parecio**?

En mi opinión la actitud de Ed hacia con Bella dejo mucho que desear :/

.

Gracias a todas las que leen mis historias

y comenten para darme cuenta XD jaja

eso para mi es lo que me anima a seguir

escribiendo porque se que hay alguien

leyendo en este momento mis historias..

GRACIAS!

**.**

**.**

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ? **

**PLEASE...**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a la grandiosa SMEYER, la historia es de mi imaginacion**

* * *

Hola chicas!

Disfruten el capi...

Advertencia: Hay lenguaje subido de tono XD

ya sabran porque lo digo

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Las rosas**

**BELLA** al día siguiente se prometió que todo lo sucedido la noche anterior lo olvidaría... aunque sea doloroso olvidaría todo, excepto la parte donde ella hacía el amor con Edward, eso sería un recuerdo inolvidable.

Bella se arreglo porque hoy tenía una cita con Alice y Rosalie, aunque esperaba que no se mencionara Edward, y si así fuera, ella haría como si no importará.

Mientras se dirigía a por su bolso, escucho el timbre y se sorprendió jamás recibía visitas a menos que fuera Alice pero no podía ser ella porque la vería en el restaurante.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando la abrió se sorprendió de lo que vio... Un enorme ramo de rosas rojas...

-Buenos días ¿Usted es la señorita Isabella Swan?- dijo el chico que tenía el enorme ramo y que por lo que vio Bella se estaba tambaleando por el pesado ramo.

-Buenos días... si yo soy Isabella Swan-

-Bueno pues solo necesito que me firme de recibido, ¿podría pasar para dejar el ramo en una mesa? - pregunto el joven cansado.

-Si por supuesto... ¿ahora donde firmo?- pregunto Bella cuando el joven ya había dejado el ramo en la mesa central.

-Aquí- dijo señalando una hoja.

Bella firmo y se despidió del joven dándole las gracias y una propina.

Cuando se acerco al ramo vio que era hermoso y no tenía la menor idea de quién se lo había enviado, tomo la tarjeta que estaba entre las rosas y leyó...

_Bella, espero que te gusten la rosas..._

_es un regalo para pedirte disculpas_

_por lo ocurrido minutos antes de que te fueras _

_y agradecimiento por lo que pasamos juntos._

_Espero sea de tu agrado._

_Edward Cullen_

-¿Pero qué se cree ese imbécil?- dijo con voz llena de furia, acaso le estaba regalando flores por lo_ ocurrido minutos antes de que se fuera y AGRADECIMIENTO _definitivamente Edward pensaba que ya con eso ella estaría encantada... pero estaba muy equivocado y lo peor del caso es que Bella se sentía como una prostituta, ese "regalo" la hacía sentir sucia era como si fuera su paga por lo "ocurrido" _"Por dios, es un completo idiota"_ pensó cabreada y más que eso, su furia era que sentía un horrible dolor por lo que representaba ese regalo, era horrible la forma como se sentía ya que sabía perfectamente que era la despedida. Ni siquiera tuvo los pantalones para decírselo de frente y eso le dolía mucho.

Bella no soporto ver el ramo, y sintiendo las lagrimas por su rostro fue por su bolso para luego tomar el ramo y salir de su casa.

Mientras caminaba se dirigió al basurero, por un momento tenía la idea de tirar el "regalo" pero desecho esa idea porque las rosas no tenía la culpa que fueran utilizadas para algo tan... asqueroso.

Bella vio a la señora Juliana, una anciana muy buena con ella siempre la trataba como si fuera su nieta... a Bella se le ocurrió una idea...

-Buenos días niña Bella... Hermoso ramo el que llevas- dijo la señora Juliana con una bonita voz maternal.

-Buenos días Juliana, si es hermoso, ¿le gustaría conservarlo?- pregunto Bella esperando que aceptará pues no quería tirarlo a la basura.

-Pero niña... ese fue un regalo de tu pretendiente, no es correcto que regales tus propios regalos - dijo con un tono de voz molesto.

Bella estaba sorprendida por la perspicacia de Juliana.

-Niña no me veas así, tengo suficiente experiencia... así que dime porque no aceptas el regalo- pregunto con voz más tranquila.

-No quiero hablar de eso, lo único que le puedo decir es que... me duele tenerlo cerca-dijo Bella sintiendo brillosos sus ojos y tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

-Está bien me quedare con él... y sabes que estoy aquí por si necesitas hablar con alguien- dijo con voz tierna tomando la mano de Bella, ella solo asintió agradecida.

Minutos después de irse de la casa de Juliana llego al restaurante donde siempre se veía con Alice y Rosalie, las vio sentadas y se dirigió a ellas.

-Hola chicas- dijo Bella cuando ya estuvo cerca y se sentaba.

-Hola Bella- respondieron las dos al unísono.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunto Alice con un deje de preocupación en sus ojos.

Bella sorprendida y temerosa de que Alice o toda la familia estuvieran enterados de lo que paso con Edward, trato de aparentar.

-Muy bien Alice- contesto con una sonrisa que no sintió de verdad - Rosalie espero que tu viaje junto a Emmett fuera estupendo- dijo para cambiar el tema volteando a ver a Rose.

-Si ya sabes, fue estupendo y espectacular- contesto Rose con una hermosa sonrisa y con una mirada llena de amor que Bella deseo algún día tener esa misma mirada y que fuera correspondida.

Un rato después terminaron su charla sobre el viaje de Rose y sobre los planes de Alice para luego dirigirse a casa de los Cullen, cosa que le molestaba a Bella porque no tenía ganas de ir y tratar de aparentar que todo estaba bien cuando era todo lo contrario pero ella amaba a la familia Cullen y no les haría un desaire, así que acepto y rezó para no encontrarse a Edward.

.

.

**...**

.

.

**EDWARD **estaba molesto consigo mismo ya que no pudo ir a ver a Bella, sino que se comporto como un cobarde.

-¿Te encuentras bien Edward?- pregunto Jasper pues seguramente sentía su enojo.

-No... Pero no tiene importancia- contesto muy serio.

-Guau así que no te encuentras bien "hermanito"- dijo Emmett a un molesto con él. - Me parece justo- dijo sonriendo _"Bien merecido te lo tienes"_ escucho Edward de los pensamiento de Emmett.

-Mira Emmett ya basta, ¿hasta cuándo dejarás tus insultos? Déjame decirte que ya no volveré a molestar a Bella, ya hice lo que tenía que hacer...- dijo Edward ya enojado por los insultos que recibía de Emmett así que simplemente lo bloqueo.

-¿Y qué diablos hiciste?- pregunto Emmett y Edward vio un brillo cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo - Edward no me digas que fuiste un imbécil y le enviaste rosas como siempre haces después de acostarte con tus mujeres- dijo furioso Emmett.

Edward simplemente sonrió cínicamente y eso desato la furia de Emmett... Emmett se dirigió a Edward para golpearlo pero antes de que empezara la pelea...

-USTEDES DOS MAS LES VALE QUE NO INICIEN UNA PELEA... ¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?- Escucharon a Carlisle rugir y todos se detuvieron por el shock.

Edward jamás había escuchado a Carlisle tan furioso.

-¿Qué ocurrió?, solo que este imbécil- dijo apuntando a Edward. - le envió rosas a Bella después de que se acostara con ella... como si fuera un puta y eso fuera su paga... este cabrón piensa que Bella es una cosa que se puede usar para luego tirar... eso fue lo que paso- dijo Emmett furioso dirigiéndose a la cochera seguido de Jasper.

Edward estaba más que sorprendido, estaba en shock, Emmett tenía razón, era un imbécil después de acostarse con Bella y que ella viera como otra mujer lo besaba, él pensaba que con rosas se arreglaría todo, pero se equivoco y lo peor era que le dolía que Emmett pensara eso de él... pero quién no pensaría lo mismo.

Edward vio un brillo de decepción en la mirada de Carlisle y eso dolió mucho más.

-¿Eso es cierto Edward?, ¿te acostaste con nuestra Bella y luego le mandaste rosas, como siempre haces con tus amantes para despedirlas?- pregunto Carlisle con una decepción muy palpable en su voz.

Edward simplemente asintió, no soportando los pensamientos de su padre, los bloqueo.

A lo lejos se escucho un coche que entraba en la cochera y Edward supo que era Alice, Rose y...

Escucho una risa musical hermosa y se dio cuenta que era la risa de Bella, una risa con un toque de tristeza.

-Bella- dijo susurrando

-Edward no quiero que le vuelvas hacer daño a Bella, ella forma parte de esta familia y la amamos, espero que entiendas- dijo su padre con voz sin emoción dirigiendo a su despacho.

Edward se sentía como un imbécil, él no quería que esas rosas representaran algo que no era así, pero que esperaba si cada vez que enviaba rosas era para darles la despedida y nunca volver a verlas,... esta vez sintió que fue un enorme error, esas estúpidas rosas para cualquiera significarían la paga de lo que había sucedido y eso era una enorme equivocación pero era algo que tal vez Bella nunca perdonaría... y pensar en eso lo hizo sentir un profundo dolor en su pecho, un dolor que jamás había sentido...

.

.

**...**

.

.

**BELLA** estaba nerviosa por algo, pero ignoro el sentimiento y escucho como bromeaban Alice y Rose, ellas siempre alegres.

Mientras se bajaban del coche, Bella recordó los planes de Alice para mañana.

-¿Alice de verdad piensas que de un día para otro Esme acepte hacer una fiesta?- pregunto Bella

-Por supuesto que sí! Tengo mis poderes de persuasión - dijo Alice e hizo un movimiento con su mano dando a entender su varita mágica y esto hizo reír a Bella.

Bella se sentía relajada cuando estaba con Alice y Rose, ellas eran sus mejores amigas, en realidad toda la familia Cullen era tan buena con ella y por eso los amaba... amaba a cada miembro de esa hermosa familia... _incluso amas a Edward_ escucho de sí misma.

-Alice prepara tus poderes de persuasión... ah dirigirse con Esme! - grito Rose y Bella nuevamente río aunque en el fondo estaba triste por todo lo ocurrido con Edward.

-Chicas en un momento las alcanzó, olvide mi bolso- dijo gritando Bella mientras regresaba a la cochera.

Bella encontró su bolso y empezaba a dirigirse a la casa cuando escucho una respiración agitada, en la esquina estaba alguien tratando de controlarse por algo.

-¿Emmett?- pregunto Bella cuando estuvo cerca. - ¿sucede algo? ¿Estás bien?- pregunto temerosa ya que jamás había visto ese brillo salvaje en la mirada de Emmett, siempre Emmett estaba feliz pero ahora no estaba ese Emmett feliz y sonriente, en cambio había uno misterioso y triste.

-Bella- dijo Emmett y lo que la sorprendió fue que Emmett la abrazo tan fuerte, como si necesitara asegurarse que ella estaba sana y salva. -Bells sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? , eres como la pequeñita hermana que nunca tuve.- dijo Emmett sonando algo raro.

-Si Emm sé que me quieres y yo también... ¿pero sucedió algo?- pregunto aun estando extrañada por el comportamiento de Emmett.

-No nada, solo quería abrazarte... volvamos a la casa, Esme tiene ganas de verte- dijo Emmett sonriendo, Bella correspondió con otra sonrisa y se dirigieron a la casa.

Al llegar a la sala, Bella se dio cuenta que había un aire de tensión y cuando entro se dio cuenta porqué.

Toda la familia estaba en la sala pero la persona que llamo su atención fue Edward, él estaba mirándola directamente sin ninguna muestra de sentimiento alguno.

Bella saludo a Esme y a Carlisle de una abrazo y les dio un beso. Cuando había llegado el turno de saludar a Edward...

-Bella- dijo Edward fríamente.

-Hola Edward- contesto Bella sin ninguna emoción en su voz.

Bella quería irse ya, no aguantaba el dolor por la forma en que dijo su nombre, decidió dejar de pensar en eso y volteo a observar a Alice.

-y bueno Alice ¿ya hablaste con Esme?- pregunto con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Bella se dio cuenta como Emmett miraba furioso a Edward y cuando Emmett se dio cuenta que ella la observaba, le dirigió una sonrisa.

-¿sobre qué?- pregunto Esme

-Esme mañana quiero hacer una fiesta, ¿tengo tu aprobación?- pregunto Alice con una mirada suplicante, lo cual hizo reír a Bella.

Todos voltearon a verla sorprendidos por su repentina reacción.

-Lo siento- dijo tratando de aguantar la risa.

-Bueno después de tu interrupción Bella... Esme ¿qué dices?- dijo Alice mientras dirigía una mirada brillante a Esme

-Claro Alice, pero en mi casa NO- dijo Esme con una tierna sonrisa.

-Muy bien, ahora nosotras nos vamos a preparar todo- dijo Alice mientras tomaba la mano de Bella y de Rose.

-Necesito hablar contigo Bella- dijo Edward muy serio, todo el mundo se quedo quieto.

Bella vio cómo Emmett se dirigía furioso a Edward y eso le dio mucho miedo, algo andaba mal.

-Claro Edward- dijo Bella tranquila y sin emoción en la voz. Todos si antes estaban quietos ahora parecían sorprendidos y estupefactos.

-¿Estás segura Bella?- escucho de los labios de Emmett.

-Sí Emmett, Alice no tardare sigan sin mi- dijo sonriendo hacía Emmett y Alice, ellos simplemente asintieron y salieron de la sala acompañados del resto de la familia.

-¿Necesitas algo Edward?- dijo Bella tranquilamente.

-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche y pedirte una disculpa por...- Edward no termino de decir porque Bella lo interrumpió.

-No hay necesidad de pedir una disculpa, si lo hiciste lo hiciste porque quisiste, pero me quedo muy claro el mensaje de la despedida, así que dejemos las cosas cómo estaban y tu ve junto a tu novia... no necesito que pidas disculpa por el regalo ni mucho menos por lo que paso anoche, yo me arriesgue y me acosté contigo sin saber nada de ti, sin conocer que tenías novia, así como lo veo yo... fue mi error el no preguntarte antes y no te preocupes no espero nada de ti y no quiero nada de ti, ningún "regalo" más... y repito no pidas disculpas porque eso solo empeora las cosas, Adiós Edward- dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta dirigiendo a la salida.

Bella jamás imagino que decir todo eso fuera muy doloroso y que cada palabra partiría su corazón.

"_Es necesario, porque sé que nunca habrá un futuro en una relación inexistente junto a Edward, lo amo y ese amor jamás acabará pero él nunca me amara solo seré otra más en su vida, prefiero vivir alejada de él para ser ciega y no presenciar algo que acabaría conmigo misma." _Pensó llena de un dolor que estaba segura jamás desaparecería pero ella seguiría con su vida y trataría de olvidar, no a él pero si a los momentos dolorosos.

.

* * *

Ame la proteccion de Emmett hacia Bella... fue tan tierno y lindo aaahhhh (suspiro)

bueno que te parecio?

En la prox. fiesta habra muchas cosas muy interesantes ;)

¿crees que Edward deba sufrir un poquito?

.

Si te gusto o no...

dejame un review y asi me doy cuenta XD

.  
BESOS

Dulce

.

.

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

.

.

GRACIAS :D


	6. Chapter 6

**La mayoría de los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. MEYER. La historia es mía **

* * *

Hola chicas!

disfruten del capitulo...

y NO olviden dejarme un REVIEW please :D

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**El reencuentro de una amistad  
**

**BELLA** después de hablar con Edward, no tenía ánimos de nada así que prefirió disculparse con Alice prometiéndole que mañana podrían ir de compras y Alice tenía el permiso de escoger la ropa que usaría Bella, así fue como la convenció para que la dejara ir.

Bella sabía que se arrepentiría por eso, pero en ese momento desecho el pensamiento, después vería eso. Se despidió de todos a excepción de Edward a quien no volvió a ver, y de eso estaba agradecida.

Cuando salió por la puerta se dio cuenta que no había traído su coche, lo había dejado en el estacionamiento cerca del restaurante.

-Por lo visto ya te diste cuenta que no tienes tu coche- dijo Emmett sorprendiéndola porque no lo escucho acercarse, volteo a verlo y se dio cuenta que en su mano traía unas llaves.

-Pues si Emmett- dijo asintiendo.

-No te preocupes yo te llevare hasta tu coche.- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muchas gracias Emm-

-Ni que lo digas... anda vamos-

Cuando llegaron hasta el gigantesco Jeep de Emmett, Bella vio a Edward entrando en su coche y él ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada, eso le dolió.

Entro al Jeep junto con Emmett y vio como Edward aceleraba y se iba con una velocidad impresionante.

Durante el trayecto Bella platico con Emmett, cuando llegaron ella le agradeció y el solamente sonrió y dijo "es mi trabajo", después de eso se fue.

Llegó a su coche y decidió ir a ver a sus padres pero antes tenía que ir a comprar flores... flores para algo bueno no como... se olvido de eso y fue a comprarlas.

Después de comprarlas se fue en su coche a visitar a sus padres como siempre hacía. Llego al cementerio y se bajo de su coche, luego de recorrer unos cuantos metros llego a su destino... la tumba de sus padres.

-Hola mamá y hola papá, les traigo como siempre sus flores- dijo mientras dejaba las flores en el lugar donde sus padres llevaban 3 años descansando.

Hace tres años sus padres la dejaron en casa, mientras ellos iban a la cena de cada año con sus amigos, era la primera vez que la dejaban sola, tenía 15 años recién cumplidos y ella les había rogado que la dejarán, sus padres dudaban pero al final termino convenciéndolos y se fueron sin ella... Ellos sufrieron un accidente automovilístico camino a casa, y fue por culpa de unos jóvenes que iban borrachos, a ellos no les pasó nada, pero a su mamá y a su papá les fue peor, murieron instantáneamente.

A partir de ahí Bella se sintió completamente sola, tenía un tutor Dilan que se encargaba de administrar el dinero de sus padres para que cuando ya cumplirá sus 18 años ella se encargara de todo.

Y así fue, Dilan era buena persona pero al cumplir sus 18 él se fue dejándola con su dinero y ya no supo más de él, aunque se sintió nuevamente sola pronto conoció a la familia Cullen, y eso fue en un centro comercial donde Alice se acerco y desde entonces son las mejores amigas, Alice sabe toda su historia y Bella esperaba saber todo de su familia, aunque ahora se daba cuenta que no sabía nada de Edward.

A pesar de tener a la familia Cullen cerca y cómo si perteneciera a ellos, sentía un profundo vació, ella por alguna razón sentía que no era igual a los Cullen y no solo físicamente sino... había algo extraño.

-No saben cuánto los extraño y más en estos momentos- dijo en un susurro lleno de tristeza. - Pero sé que donde quiera que se encuentren me están cuidando-

Minutos después de permanecer un momento junto a sus padres, sintiendo una paz que la tranquilizaba, decidió que ya era hora de marcharse.

-Hasta pronto mamá y papá- dijo dando un beso en las flores.

Cuando estaba por entrar al coche...

-BELLA- escucho gritar a alguien y al voltear se llevo una enorme sorpresa.

-Jacob- dijo emocionada mientras se acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Bella después del abrazo.

-Vengo a visitar a mis padres- dijo tranquilamente.

Bella ahora recordaba, Jacob Black había perdido a sus padres igual que ella pero a diferencia que él era mucho más pequeño que ella, él tenía 5 años cuando sus padres habían fallecido.

-Yo también-

-Hace tanto que no te veo- dijo Jacob sonando triste.

Jacob y ella siempre habían sido los mejores amigos desde pequeños, se contaban todo, pero después de la muerte de los padres de Bella, ella se había alejado, aunque Jacob se había comportado algo extraño durante varios meses no visitaba a Bella y ella se canso de esperarlo y decidió alejarse.

-Sí lo sé, pero otra vez estamos juntos- dijo sonriendo Bella y sintiéndose feliz por encontrarse nuevamente con su mejor amigo.

-Y esta vez no voy a dejar que te alejes, ni mucho menos me voy a alejar- dijo sonriendo - Tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante- dijo seriamente

-Por supuesto que sí, yo también tengo tanto que contarte- dijo aun contenta y algo extrañada por la forma en que Jacob había dicho lo último.

-Perfecto, entonces vámonos te invito a cenar-

-Está bien Jacob, pero yo voy en mi coche, no pienso subirme a tu moto- dijo riendo

-Muy bien tu ve en tu coche mientras yo disfruto mejor el viaje en mi _Honda CB 1000R- _dijo en tono orgulloso.

-¿Tú qué?- dijo confundida

-Isabella no puedo creer que no lo sepas... hablo de mi moto- dijo en tono molesto.

-Perdóneme señor sabelotodo de motos, pero como no me gustan las motos pues lógicamente no hablo el mismo idioma- dijo Bella cínicamente.

-Touch... tienes razón, discúlpame, te veo en el centro comercial- dijo Jacob mientras se acercaba a una moto... una moto que tenía que admitir, era impresionante y hermosa.

Mientras observaba a Jacob, Bella se dio cuenta que había cambiado mucho, era mucho más alto, mas fuerte, mas increíblemente guapo, y por su tacto tenía una temperatura elevada, _algo raro_ pensó, pero a pesar de su magnífico cuerpo no sentía la misma electricidad cuando Edward estaba cerca.

"_Ninguno se compara con él..."_ pensó mientras se subía al coche y se dirigía al centro comercial.

.

.

...

.

.

**EDWARD** estaba cabreado, como era posible que Bella estuviera abrazando a ese perro asqueroso.

Después de salir de su casa a toda velocidad, decidió seguir a Bella se mantuvo lejos para que nadie se diera cuenta y tenía intenciones de acercarse para pedirle perdón, pero fue cuando sintió el asqueroso olor a perro_ "un hombre lobo"_ pensó enojado y temeroso por si Bella salía lastimada, pero... vaya sorpresa que se llevo. Ella lo estaba abrazando, ¡abrazando!

No logró escuchar nada de su conversación y tampoco pudo leer los pensamientos del chucho, eran tan confusos que se cansó de tratar de entenderlos y mejor lo dejo de lado y observo sus acciones.

Cuando se fueron, Edward decidió seguirlos para asegurarse que planes tenía el chucho ese con Bella.

Llegó al centro comercial pero espero que se alejaran para que el chucho no reconociera su olor.

Tiempo después entro y los busco, estaban sentados en una mesa de un restaurante, pero lo que hizo que se enfureciera fue ver cómo el perro tocaba el hermoso rostro de Bella y se acercaba a él para besarla apasionadamente en sus labios, los mismo labios que él había probado anoche!, vio como Bella se mantenía en shock pero el perro le dijo algo que Edward no logro escuchar y ella le correspondió, la muy ... le correspondió!

"_Maldita sea me las voy a cobrar Isabella Swan, yo sintiéndome como un idiota por la forma como te trate y tú besuqueándote apasionadamente con un perro asqueroso... Juro por Dios que me las voy a cobrar, nadie juega conmigo y te vas arrepentir de haberme conocido" _ pensó cabreado y se fue para alejarse de ellos y no cometería una estupidez, no le haría daño físicamente pero ya tenía en mente cómo la dañaría..._ "y lo voy a disfrutar"._

Edward estando en su coche saco su celular y marco un número...

-_¿Edward?-_ escucho una hermosa voz cantarina.

-Hola Tanya necesitamos vernos...- dijo usando su voz seductora.

.

.

* * *

Que malvado Edward :/

faltan muchas sopresas!

mantente al pendiente (:

...

¿Te gusto el capitulo?

entonces dejame un **REVIEW**

**.**

**.**

** ¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

**.**

**.**

**Gracias :D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa señora S. MEYER. la historia me pertenece.**

* * *

Hola chicas (:

espero que disfruten del capitulo

ya saben no se olviden de dejarme un REVIEW ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Hombre lobo**

**BELLA ** estaba entrando al centro comercial y sintió que alguien tomaba su mano.

-¿Me permite señorita Swan?- dijo Jacob sonriente.

-Por supuesto que sí caballero- le respondió también con una sonrisa.

Ese era el ritual de siempre, cuando salían a alguna parte él siempre tomaba su mano y ella lo aceptaba, era la forma de mantenerla "protegida" de indeseables según Jacob.

Llegaron a un restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba en la parte de afuera. Bella se dio cuenta que Jacob se había quedado inmóvil mientras miraba algo, ella volteo a ver que era y vio a una bonita chica delgada y bajita, junto a un chico guapo, tomados de la mano.

-Bella- la llamó Jacob, ella volteó y se sorprendió por que vio a Jacob tomar su rostro y acercarse a él.

Segundos después Jacob la besó apasionadamente, Bella estaba en shock y al parecer Jacob lo percibió.

-Finge Bells, después te explico- dijo Jacob entre sus labios y ella acepto.

Correspondió el beso igualmente lleno de pasión, una pasión vacía y hueca porque no la tenía ni mucho menos la sentía. Fue un beso fingido que no le provoco nada, Bella sentía que estaba mal...

Después de actuar el beso apasionadamente, Jacob toco su rostro de una forma muy tierna mientras le sonreía, Bella no sabía qué hacer y solo sonrió. Vio como Jacob volteo cómo para asegurarse de algo y segundos después se alejo de Bella.

-Lo siento Bella, no debí besarte de esa forma- dijo Jacob y Bella noto que en verdad estaba muy arrepentido.

-¿Porqué lo hiciste?- pregunto realmente curiosa.

-La chica que hace unos momentos viste, ella es mi...- empezó a decir algo nervioso. - bueno algo así cómo mi compañera- dijo aun nervioso.

-¿compañera? ¿Algo parecido a novia y así?-

-Sí exactamente-

-Entonces ¿por qué estaba con ese chico?-

-Él es su novio- dijo Jacob enojado.

-Espera, espera, ya me perdí, tú me dices que ella es algo así cómo tu novia pero luego sales con que el chico que la acompañaba es su novio... sinceramente Jacob estoy demasiado confundida.- dijo Bella frunciendo su boca.

-Tienes razón... empezare desde el principio. Bella yo soy un hombre lobo, espera déjame terminar, sientes mi temperatura verdad también debes verme distinto cómo la última vez ¿no es cierto?-

-Acepto que tienes algo diferente y cosas así... pero que eres un hombre lobo, ay Jacob es algo imposible- dijo Bella algo histérica.

-Te lo voy a demostrar, vamos a la playa- dijo Jacob mientras se levantaba y le tomaba la mano, y Bella acepto.

Después de dirigirse a su coche y él a su moto se fueron directamente a la playa. Llegaron y Bella se sentó en un tronco mirando el mar.

-Bella te voy a demostrar que soy hombre lobo, pero antes de que te pongas histérica, debes saber que NO te voy hacer daño, conmigo estás a salvo- dijo Jacob tranquilamente.

-Está bien Jacob, confió en ti- dijo Bella con una sonrisa, ella confiaba en él.

Jacob se alejo unos pasos y después en unos segundos paso de ser hombre a ser un enorme lobo dorado y hermoso.

-Oh por dios, ¿Jacob?- pregunto algo temerosa mientras el gran lobo se acercaba y lambia su mano haciéndola reír.

-Veo que sí, eres hermoso Jacob- dijo admirando al lobo.

El lobo se alejo y volvió hacer un hombre... Jacob.

-Ahora me crees ¿verdad?- dijo sonriendo

-Sí estoy muy impresionada, jamás pensé que... bueno ya pasó, ahora quiero que me expliques que tiene que ver esto con esa chica.-

Jacob le explico lo que era la imprimación y como él había encontrado a su pareja ideal en esa chica llamada Dafne.

-Y porqué está con ese chico ese tal Tom?- pregunto Bella

-Porque desde pequeños sus familias decidieron por ellos... los prometieron desde el nacimiento- dijo enojado Jacob.

-Por Dios, ¿acaso no están enterados que esto es el siglo XXI?- pregunto incrédula.

-Ellos están formados a la antigua- dijo con una mueca.

-¿Porqué me besaste Jacob? Supongo que tendrías que hacer todo lo posible por acercarte a ella- pregunto seriamente

-Ya hable con ella y sé que siente lo mismo que yo, pero le tiene miedo a su familia, también le dije que tendría que dejar ese miedo y enfrentarse a su familia porque si no lo hacía tal vez pronto alguien estaría en mi vida y por eso te bese, ella nos vio besándonos... yo te use para darle celos.- dijo Jacob algo apenado

Bella estaba sorprendida porque Jacob en verdad estaba enamorado de esa chica, y esperaba que Dafne se diera prisa y enfrentara a su familia, Jacob merecía eso y más.

-No te preocupes Jacob, pero no creo que debas volver hacerlo, bueno y también me refiero a los celos- dijo con una mueca.

-Te prometo que no lo volveré hacer y siento mucho haberte utilizado, pero me dio mucho coraje verla cerca de ese imbécil-

-Ya está bien, olvidémonos de eso, sé que pronto estarán juntos tú y Dafne, cuando ya estén juntos más le vale a esa chica que te cuide y te ame, porque si no es así tendrá muchos problemas conmigo- dijo seriamente haciendo reír a Jacob.

Después de esa conversación fueron a cenar en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la playa. Cuando terminaron a Bella se le ocurrió una idea.

-Jacob mañana una amiga hará una fiesta, ¿te gustaría venir?- dijo sonriendo.

-Por supuesto creo que te debo eso, te acompañare- dijo regresando un sonrisa.

-Ey no me debes nada- dijo dándole un pequeño golpe. -Auch, creo que olvide eso de ser hombre lobo- dijo riendo.

-que tonta Bella pero bueno entonces pasare por ti... y tranquila iré en mi coche- dijo sonriendo.

-Está bien, entonces mañana me recoges en mi casa... cómo a las 8-

-Hasta entonces Bella- dijo para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

...

Cuando llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que tenía un mensaje en su buzón de voz.

_-Bella recuerda que mañana YO elegiré tu ropa para la fiesta, ah y te recogeré por la mañana, te quiero, hasta mañana- _dijo una voz cantarina.

Bella rezaba que Alice no se extralimitara con su ropa... aunque sabía que era causa perdida, Alice siempre se extralimitaba.

Llego a su cama y se acostó, estaba cansada y al tocar la cama quedo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Bella estaba descansada y se baño para luego arreglarse. Momentos después alguien tocó el timbre... Alice.

-Buenos días dormilona-dijo Alice muy feliz.

-Hola Alice- contesto Bella mientras tomaba su bolso y se dirigían al coche de Alice.

-Ey al menos demuestra más entusiasmo- dijo Alice con una mueca en su rostro.

-Alice solo maneja y vamos a... a la locura- dijo en voz baja lo último.

-Te escuche Isabella Marie Swan- dijo en tono enojado.

-Lo siento- dijo sonriéndole.

Después de hacer las compras, Alice había elegido todo... y todo era hermoso algo llamativo pero elegante y casual... un vestido azul marino con un escote decente y sin espalda solo unos tirantes cruzados, era muy hermoso, admitió Bella, junto con unos tacones no tan altos pero muy sexis, palabra usada por Alice.

Al final Alice la dejó en su casa no sin antes preguntarle.

-Bella ¿tienes algo que decirme?- pregunto Alice antes de que Bella se bajara de su coche.

Bella suspiro.

-Alice llevare a alguien conmigo, espero no te moleste- dijo tranquilamente.

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario me agrada que invites a tus amigos, te veré en la fiesta- dijo sonriendo y con un extraño brillo de diversión en sus ojos, después de decir esto se fue.

Bella sintió algo de nerviosismo debido a ese brillo en los ojos de Alice, estaba segura que Alice algo se estaba tramando y que sería para la hora de la fiesta.

.

.

...

.

.

**EDWARD **acaba de llegar a su casa desde ayer por la tarde, después de seguir a Bella, cuando llego no se sorprendió que Alice lo estuviera esperando en la cochera y menos de la furia en sus ojos y también se dio cuenta que lo estaba bloqueando, ella no dejaba que se enterará de algo y eso era muy frustrante.

-No me digas nada Alice- dijo Edward tranquilamente.

-Edward piensa antes de seguir con ese plan... y Tanya no está invitada a mi fiesta- dijo Alice furiosa.

-Me importa poco si Tanya no está invitada, al fin de cuentas la voy a traer.- dijo Edward con voz amenazadora.

-Como quieras... solo te voy a decir, si continuas con ese plan estúpido, no habrá vuelta atrás y perderás algo muy importante... solo piensa en eso.- dijo en voz baja mientras se alejaba de él y se iba.

Edward estaba intrigado por la forma en que dijo Alice todas esas cosa, sentía que algo no andaba bien... pero desecho ese pensamiento y mejor se fue para arreglarse y continuar con su plan.

Ya había hablado con Tanya y había pasado la noche con ella, algo vigorizante para él ya que los dos eran vampiros, Edward solo estaba utilizando a Tanya, ya que no sentía nada por ella, ni si quiera lograba excitarlo como lo hacía Bella... _"Maldición otra vez pensando en ella"_.

Esta noche Bella conocería su forma de ser, su verdadero yo, el vampiro playboy por el que todas estaban locas.

"_Será una gran noche"_ pensó lleno de satisfacción

* * *

El siguiente capitulo será la fiesta

y cómo ya ven habra una confrontacion entre...

Edward/tanya & Bella/Jacob

Esten al pendiente!

Ya sabes si te gusto el capi o si no te gusto

dejame un REVIEW!

Dame tu opinión de la historia :D

GRACIAS

.

**.¿ ¿ ¿ R e v i e w s ? ? ?**

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

**La mayoria de los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Disfruten del capítulo

y cómo siempre no se olviden de dejarme un REVIEW

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**La confrontación**

**BELLA** estaba esperando a Jacob, se sentía nerviosa pero estaba segura que teniendo a Jacob a su lado todo saldría bien. Instantes después sonó el timbre de su puerta, antes ir fue por su bolso.

-Hola preciosa-dijo Jacob sonriendo, mientras Bella abría la puerta.

-Hola guapo- contesto riendo.

Salieron y se dirigieron al coche de Jacob, un coche muy hermoso y elegante.

-Vaya! Pero sí es hermoso- dijo Bella admirando el coche negro.

-Es un Jaguar XJ, tengo un excelente trabajo que me facilita las cosas- dijo orgulloso.

-Me da gusto Jacob- dijo sonriendo.

Después de subirse al coche se dirigieron a la fiesta. Durante el camino platicaron de todo, Bella le contó sobre Edward y cómo temía... Jacob se enojo mucho.

-Ese imbécil, ¿cómo se atreve a tratarte de esa forma?- dijo furioso.

-Tranquilízate Jacob, ya pasó, lo que quiero es olvidarlo, ¿me entiendes? - dijo en voz baja.

-Está bien Bella, aunque por tu forma de hablar de él, se nota que estás completamente enamorada.- dijo Jacob sonando preocupado.

Bella no contesto porque Jacob tenía razón.

Llegaron a la fiesta, Jacob abrió la puerta de Bella y salió, se dirigieron a la entrada y de repente Jacob se puso rígido.

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Bella

-Bella dentro de esta casa hay... hay vampiros- dijo Jacob seriamente con una mueca.

-Jacob por favor, seguro estas bromeando, las únicas personas que están dentro son amigos de la familia Cullen y pues lógicamente ellos.- dijo tratando de hallar sentido a todo.

-Entonces esa familia y sus amigos son vampiros- dijo Jacob afirmando.

Bella estaba en shock no sabía cómo reaccionar, y sinceramente a ella no le importaba porque los Cullen la habían tratado muy bien, pero eso de ocultarle la verdad le dolió mucho... ahora sabía porque nunca encaja con la familia Cullen, porque era una humana y ellos unos hermosos vampiros.

-¿Jacob siendo hombre lobo tienes alguna clase de pelea con ellos?- pregunto Bella temerosa y rezando porque no fuera así.

-Que yo sepa no hay ninguna pelea, solo ellos se mantienen lejos de nosotros y nosotros hacemos lo mismo, cada quien su camino, unos podrían ser amigos, colegas hasta cómo hermanos pero también existen los enemigos... siempre los hay- dijo terminando con un suspiro.

-Entonces ¿no hay problema con entrar?-

-Tendré que soportar su olor... pero no tengo problema, aunque me enoja que ellos no te contarán la verdad, pero solo ellos saben porque no te lo dijeron antes- dijo Jacob mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaba a tocar la puerta.

Antes de siquiera tocar la puerta, está fue abierta y ahí se encontraba Alice con una mirada apenada y triste.

-Realmente lo siento mucho Bella, no quise que te enterarás de esta forma, si no te lo dije antes fue por miedo a que te asustaras y te alejaras de todos nosotros.- dijo Alice arrepentida.

-Alice olvídalo, ahora entiendo tu miedo, pero ya no me oculten cosas y déjame decirte que no pienso alejarme de ninguno de ustedes, ustedes son mi única familia- cuando dijo lo último escucho a Jacob gruñir y sonrió al verlo. - Y tu Jacob también eres mi familia.-

Jacob sonrió de vuelta y solo asintió.

-Gracias por eso Bella- dijo Alice mientras la abrazaba. -Ahora preséntame a tu amigo hombre lobo- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes razón... Alice él es Jacob Black, Jacob ella es Alice Cullen mi mejor amiga- dijo sonriendo.

-Hola Alice, es un gusto conocer a una vampira muy hermosa... algo olorosa pero hermosa- dijo amablemente Jacob mientras le giñaba un ojo.

-Jacob, ni se te ocurra coquetear con Alice, ella tiene novio.- dijo Bella a modo de regaño pero sonriendo.

-Un gusto también Jacob y por lo visto también eres algo oloroso- dijo riendo.

-Bueno pues ¿qué te puedo decir? está fragancia mía es genial- dijo también riendo.

Bella estaba muy feliz por saber que dos de sus personas más importantes se llevaron bien.

Después de haber entrado, saludaron y se presentaron ante toda la familia Cullen quien por lo visto se llevaba bien con Jacob, ignorando el pequeño detalle que no soportaban sus olores, pensó riendo Bella.

Todos estaban platicando y escuchando música, Jasper tomo la mano de Alice para bailar y así lo siguieron el resto de la familia.

Jacob no se quedo atrás y tomo la mano de Bella.

-Me permite señorita Swan- dijo en tono caballeroso, haciendo sonreír a Bella.

-Por supuesto caballero- dijo asintiendo mientras se dirigían a la pista.

Todos bailaron pero de repente todo mundo se quedo quieto y tenso, Bella volteo para ver el porqué y vio a Edward entrar con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a... a una mujer espantosamente hermosa y bella.

Bella sintió como su corazón se comprimió pero decidió ignorarlo y volteo con Jacob quien esté entendió a la perfección quién era Edward.

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Jacob en el oído de Bella para que nadie escuchara.

-Claro, esto es una fiesta y debemos divertirnos- dijo tratando de sonreír Jacob solo asintió y le devolvió una sonrisa.

Estuvieron bailando pero Bella se cansó y Jacob se burló de ella.

-No resistes nada Bells- dijo riendo.

-Oh cállate- dijo irritada.

Cuando se sentaron en una mesa, Jacob la dejo mientras iba por algo de tomar.

Bella sintiendo una urgencia por saber donde estaba Edward, miro de reojo y lo encontró bailando con esa mujer rubia.

Edward la miro y le sonrió engreídamente para luego besar a la mujer, Bella se quería morir, ¿Por qué le hacía eso?...

Bella decidió que no le demostraría cuanto le dolía verlo con esa mujer y ¿qué hizo ella? pues simplemente le regreso la sonrisa engreída y en ese momento llegó Jacob con una copa, ella la tomo y volteo a ver a Edward quien seguía besando a la mujer mientras la observaba a ella, Bella levanto la copa y brindo por él para luego sonreírle cínicamente.

Bella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba en shock, seguro nunca pensó que ella sabría responderle, _pues aun no conoce a la verdadera Bella_ pensó cínicamente, Edward dejó de besar a la mujer y Bella vio como esa la miraba con odio, ella solamente se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Bella jamás te había visto ponerte así- dijo Jacob en voz baja sonando orgulloso.

-¿Qué te puedo decir? Esta es una nueva Bella- dijo sonriendo y dejando de lado a Edward para disfrutar la fiesta, toma la mano de Jacob y lo llevo a bailar.

Bailaron durante horas, Bella estaba orgullosa de sí misma por actuar como lo había hecho, no se dejaría de Edward y sí este buscaba herirla pues ella no le daría el gusto de que se diera cuenta, aunque la hería profundamente no lo dejaría que viera su dolor.

Bella se disculpo con Jacob y se fue al baño, donde se encontró con la bruja... con la mujer que estaba con Edward.

-Hola niña, soy Tanya- dijo la mujer con voz venenosa.

-No me interesa- contesto Bella enojada. Mientras se lavaba las manos.

-No me hables así, insignificante humana- dijo enojada Tanya.

-Para empezar NO SOY INSIGNIFICANTE y yo te hablo como se me da la gana- dijo Bella también enojada.

Estaba por salir cuando Tanya la alcanzo en el pasillo y le agarro los brazos, la estaba lastimando.

-Antes de que te vayas insignificante, déjame decirte que ahora soy yo la compañera de Edward y él me desea a su lado por siempre, soy yo la que pasó la noche con él, me entregue a él y por supuesto lo disfruto... más bien lo disfrutamos.- dijo con un brillo en su mirada.

Bella estaba siendo lastimada no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente todo eso le dolía pero nuevamente no dejaría que se diera cuenta.

-Suéltame estúpida- dijo soltándose de las manos de la muy arpía. -No me importa en lo más mínimo que te acuestes con Edward y que seas su "compañera" por qué me di cuenta que no vale la pena y por lo visto ya encontró una basura igual que él- dijo Bella mirándola de pies a cabeza, cuando se volteó para irse se llevo una sorpresa.

-Hola mi amor- dijo sensualmente Tanya mientras hacía a un lado a Bella y se acercaba a Edward, este por supuesto tomo a Tanya entre sus brazos y la zorra lo beso apasionadamente.

Bella lo ignoro pero antes de alejarse completamente él la llamo, Bella lo miro y levanto una ceja.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo fríamente.

-Pedirte una disculpa por el comportamiento de Tanya- dijo mientras hacía a un lado a Tanya.

-Pero Edward...- empezó a decir Tanya.

-Cállate, no estoy hablando contigo- dijo enojado Edward

-No me interesa tu disculpa, aunque no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con arpías o perras pues siempre hay una primera vez ¿no crees?- dijo sonriendo mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Bella estaba sorprendida por haber dicho eso, y se sintió tan bien consigo misma. Decidió irse al balcón a tomar aire, cuando sintió a alguien toman su hombro.

-Bella estoy feliz por tu forma de defenderte de esa vampira- dijo Jacob con un sonrisa.

-Yo también Jacob- dijo asintiendo. - Por cierto ¿has hablado con Dafne? -

-Sí y el plan de ponerla celosa funciono porque hoy se enfrento con su familia, por supuesto su familia no acepto que ella se fuera a quedar conmigo y Dafne se fue de la casa, en estos momentos está en mi apartamento que ahora será suyo también.- dijo Jacob con un brillo de amor en la mirada.

-Me alegro mucho y cuando sea la boda seré la madrina ¿entendiste?-

-Obviamente- contesto feliz.

-Vaya, no solo te acuestas con un hombre lobo sino que también él tiene otra.- dijo fríamente Edward mientras se acercaba.

-Eres un hijo de... - empezó a decir Jacob pero lo Bella lo detuvo.

-Edward para ser un vampiro eres un completo imbécil, y te diré dos cosas- dijo enojada Bella -Numero uno: No tengo nada que ver con Jacob y Número dos: No te metas en mis asuntos... ¿entiendes?- dijo ya fastidiada por la actitud de Edward.

Edward la confundía primero daba a entender que no la quería y luego con esto demostraba que estaba celoso de Jacob.

-Me meto porque tú te besuqueaste con este, así que no vengas a decirme que no tienes nada que ver con él.- dijo Edward enojado apuntando a Jacob.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes sobre eso?- pregunto Bella sorprendida y sintiéndose mal porque él tuviera una visión de ella de esa forma.

-Entonces no lo niegas... no niegas que te acostaste con esté hombre lobo, eres una...- antes de que terminará de decir Bella le dio un fuerte cachetada.

-No vuelvas hablarme de esa forma, Edward Cullen, tu menos que nadie tiene el derecho a decirme todo eso, tú eres el que se acuesta con todo lo que tenga falda, y ¿sabes qué? eso me repugna, me da asco que te metas con cuenta mujer tengas en frente y sinceramente hubiera deseado jamás haberte conocido en esta vida ni en otra, TE ODIO- grito Bella con lagrimas en los ojos mientras se iba furiosa, pero antes de irse tomo las llaves del coche de Jacob y salió corriendo.

-Espera Bella...- escucho decir de Jacob pero no le importo estaba harta de todos y solo quería irse de esa maldita fiesta.

Sabía que tenía que darse prisa porque siendo la mayoría vampiros en cuestión de segundos la alcanzarían, llego al coche y acelero a toda velocidad, no le importaba nada, solo quería alejarse de todos y de todo... _Ya no me importa nada _pensó mientras se le nublaba la vista por las lagrimas... después todo pasó demasiado rápido en un momento veía todo borroso y luego todo se volvía negro, lo único que escucho fue el golpe que recibió el coche y después se adentro en el mundo de la oscuridad.

.

.

o.o.o

.

.

**EDWARD **estaba completamente cansado de actuar en la farsa de su "relación con Tanya".

Cuando había llegado a la fiesta vio a su hermosa Bella más magnifica y bella... estaba bailando con ese hombre lobo, aunque no percibió ningún pensamiento lascivo de parte de él, no le gustaba la forma como la tenía tomada de la cintura.

Después hizo todo lo posible por herir a Bella y cada vez que la miraba y veía un trazo de dolor en su mirada, él también sufría, se odiaba por estar haciendo todo eso, él de alguna forma la quería y se estaba enamorando de ella, pero ella estaba con ese tipo.

Cuando vio que Tanya se iba al baño y luego Bella entraba, se acerco, sabía que la víbora de Tanya le haría algo y él no lo permitiría. Escucho la discusión y se sintió orgulloso de cómo se defendió Bella de Tanya. Cuando la vio quiso hablarle y pedirle perdón pero Tanya se acerco y lo beso.

Edward se dio cuenta que no había oportunidad de hablar con Bella, así que decidió que tenía que hablar antes con Tanya.

-Tanya no vuelvas a dirigirte de esa forma a Bella ni mucho menos a tocarla, porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz, ¿entiendes?- dijo Edward amenazadoramente.

-Pero Edward yo pensé que quería que esa humana sufriera- dijo con un puchero.

-Ya no... y ya basta de estar comportándote como una víbora, sabía que esto sería un error... pero ya no quiero que te le acerques a Bella y tampoco te quiero cerca de mí, acéptalo Tanya, yo no te quiero en mi vida- dijo Edward enojado.

-Esa humana tiene razón eres una basura, te odio Edward Cullen y por mi puedes hacer lo que se te venga en gana, no pienso esperarte, tengo a muchos detrás de mí y sinceramente ya no sirves para el sexo- dijo mientras pensaba en la noche pasada, una noche donde no hubo relaciones sexuales, se intento pero todo fracaso.

"_Y me voy llena de satisfacción porque estoy completamente segura que esa humana nunca te perdonará"_ escucho Edward de los pensamientos de Tanya mientras le largaba.

Y Edward temía que eso fuera verdad.

Cuando se iba vio al tal Jacob seguir a Bella, los siguió y los espió, escucho la conversación y odio a ese perro por estar usando a su Bella en algo tan asqueroso, ¿cómo se atrevía siquiera a tocarla teniendo a otra?

Después de la cachetada de Bella y el ver como esta se iba llorando se odio más de lo que ya hacía.

-Soy un imbécil- dijo en voz baja.

-Yo diría que más que solo un imbécil, cometiste el error de adelantarte a las cosas y suponer algo que no es, yo bese a Bella para darle celos a mi compañera y le pedí que fingiera ese beso... Para mí Bella es como una hermana nunca la he visto de otra forma, la amo y todo el que le haga daño la pagara- dijo enojado Jacob.

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?- pregunto Edward

-Porque estoy seguro que la amas por tu forma de comportarte, de alguna forma quisiste darle celos trayendo contigo a esa arpía y lo que le causaste fue dolor, ella te ama pero tú lo arruinaste todo- dijo tranquilamente Jacob.

-Lo sé yo solo quiero estar cerca de ella y que me perdone- dijo sonando triste, dándose cuenta que amaba a esa hermosa mujer.

-Mas te vale que si ella te llega a perdonar que dudo mucho, pero si por alguna razón lo hace, NO QUIERO QUE LE VUELVAS HACER DAÑO ¿ME ENTENDISTE?- dijo mirándolo con furia.

Edward estaba arrepentido por todo, ahora él sufría como nunca imagino. De repente se puso rígido pues le llegaron los pensamientos de Alice... una visión...

-NOO!- grito mientras corría hacía la salida.

-¿Qué sucede?- escucho preguntar a Jacob mientras lo seguía.

-Es Bella... tuvo un accidente y ya no veo su futuro- dijo Alice preocupada mientras también salía junto con toda la familia.

-¿Pero Bella estará bien?- pregunto Jacob mientras se trasformaba.

Todos estaban corriendo pero Alice respondió la pregunta de Jacob... dando una respuesta que Edward deseaba fuera equivocada...

-No lo sé, cuando no veo el futuro de una persona es porque... ha muerto...-

.

* * *

**Hola chicas..**

**¿qué te pareció el capítulo?**

**ya era hora que Edward se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos**

**pero acaso será demasiado tarde?  
**

**Dejame tu opinion **

**en un REVIEW.**

**GRACIAS**

**.**

**.  
**

**¿ ¿ ¿ R E V I E W S ? ? ?**

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER... **la historia es mia (:

* * *

Disfruten el cap.

Y me dejan un review PLEASE (:**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Dejarse vencer**

**EDWARD ** junto a toda la familia y Jacob llegaron un par de minutos después y lo que vieron dejo sorprendidos a todos. El coche donde estaba Bella estaba completamente destrozado y cabía la posibilidad de encontrar a Bella muerta.

Edward se acerco a los escombros del coche y miro el cuerpo de Bella, ella estaba inconsciente. Gracias a dios el lado donde ella estaba no había recibido el golpe pero todo el coche entero estaba destrozado, al parecer el otro conductor choco la toda la parte trasera.

-CARLISLE- gritó Edward mientras sacaba el pequeño cuerpo de Bella, vio que tenía mucha sangre.

-Oh dios mi amor perdóname- empezó a decir Edward pues se sentía culpable por el accidente y ver a su Bella inconsciente y con sangre temía que fuera a morir.

-Hijo déjame checarla- dijo su padre, Edward se hizo a un lado y sintió que alguien le tocaba el hombro pero él no volteó lo único que le importaba era si Bella estaba bien.

-¿Cómo esta?- pregunto Alice

-Nada bien, ha perdido demasiada sangre y tiene un severo golpe en la cabeza, tenemos que llevarla al hospital pero no hay mucho tiempo, sus signos vitales son muy débiles- dijo Carlisle

-Llévala a la casa, ahí tienes lo necesario- dijo Esme

-Nosotros nos quedaremos para arreglarlo todo aquí- dijo Emmett y Rose asintió.

-Tienes razón lo mejor será llevarla a casa, si vamos al hospital tal vez ya sea demasiado tarde- dijo en voz baja Carlisle.

-NO-grito Edward - Vamos a la casa rápido- dijo desesperado.

Tomo a Bella en sus brazos y se la llevo corriendo mientras su familia lo seguía.

Durante el camino Edward rezaba porque Bella se recuperara y volviera en sí.

Llegaron a casa y se fue directamente al cuarto donde Carlisle tenía sus cosas. La puso en una cama y llegó Carlisle quien empezó a conectarla a los aparatos para registrar sus signos vitales.

-Esperen afuera- dijo Carlisle

-No pienso moverme de aquí- sentenció Edward, su padre asintió y el resto de la familia incluido Jacob salieron.

Después de varios minutos donde su padre checaba a Bella y la monitoreaba, Edward se impaciento.

-¿Dime qué es exactamente lo que tiene?-

-Hijo lo siento mucho pero el cuerpo de Bella recibió demasiados golpes y lo más preocupante es el golpe en su cabeza, no presenta hemorragia alguna pero existe la posibilidad que ese golpe tenga consecuencias graves...-

-¿Estas diciéndome que morirá?- pregunto desesperado

-Lo siento pero sí, a mi me duele tanto como a ti ella es para mí cómo mi hija y no quiero perderla, pero sus signos vitales cada vez son menos... no tiene mucho tiempo- dijo Carlisle en voz baja

-No permitiré que muera- dijo casi gritando haciendo que Jacob y Alice entrarán

-¿Qué has dicho?- dijo Jacob tembloroso

-No pueden dejarla morir- dijo Alice desesperada.

-No morirá- dijo Edward

-Hijo no hay manera alguna de que yo la salve, ya la cheque y por alguna razón la gravedad en su cuerpo no es el estar golpeado eso no justifica su estado, el golpe en la cabeza puede ser pero aun así no entiendo porque sus signos vitales son cada vez menos...-dijo su padre preocupado.

-Ella no está luchando... ella se está dejando morir- dijo Jacob en shock

-¿Qué?- dijeron todos

-¿Acaso no lo ven?, por lo que dice Carlisle su cuerpo no presenta tal gravedad al grado de que muera, su herida está en su alma...- cuando dijo lo último se le quedo viendo a Edward con una mirada penetrante. -Ella te ama Edward, pero tú la humillaste y le infligiste dolor, ¿por qué querría vivir? Ahí tienes la respuesta del porque no lucha- dijo fríamente

Edward sabía todo lo que Jacob estaba pensando en ese momento y todo el dolor que sentía al ver a su mejor amiga dejándose morir por alguien como él.

-Oh dios eso puede ser cierto-dijo Alice con una mirada llena de dolor mientras se acercaba a Bella. - Por favor Bella no te dejes vencer... yo te necesito...- le dijo Alice al cuerpo de Bella.

"_Edward no veo nada en su futuro y eso me mata, has algo!" _escucho Edward de los pensamientos de Alice

-Eso podría ser cierto, jamás había tenido un paciente que presentará esto, como dije sí recibió golpes en su cuerpo pero se puede recuperar, el golpe que me preocupa es el de su cabeza pero no hay hemorragia, sí perdió mucha sangre pero ya le estoy transfiriendo sangre gracias al aparato, aun así...-

-Está muriendo- dijo lleno de dolor Edward, quien también se acerco a Bella y le tomo la mano, sabía que su padre estaba haciendo todo lo posible por salvarla, todos sus pensamientos estaban dirigidos a salvarle la vida a Bella pero tanto su padre como Edward se daban cuenta que ella se estaba alejando y no luchaba.

-Hay una manera de salvarla- dijo Jacob, todo mundo volteó a verlo y por su mirada solemne se dieron cuenta a que se refería.

-Tienes mucha razón Jacob- dijo Alice mientras se paraba y sonreía.

-Si para que viva hay que convertirla pues hare lo que tenga que hacer para que sobreviva, no me importa si me perdona o no, yo hare que me perdone porque la amó y también seré yo quien la convierta en vampiro- dijo Edward con una mirada desafiante dirigida a Jacob.

-Lo entiendo, aunque no me guste la idea pero si logra salvarla entonces hazlo- dijo Jacob asintiendo y saliendo del cuarto.

-¿Papá hay posibilidades que Bella se recupere completamente siendo vampira?- pregunto Edward

-Sí, se va a recuperar, lo único que me sigue preocupando en su cabeza pero siendo vampira todo su cuerpo se aliviara y reconstruirá para mejor- dijo su padre mientras se salía.

-Alice quédate necesito saber si al convertirla vez su futuro- dijo Edward y Alice asintió.

Edward se acerco a su hermosa Bella.

-Espero que me perdones, Te amo- después de esto la mordió en el cuello y sintió el sabor exquisito de la sangre, era ambrosía, también sintió cómo el cuerpo de Bella se agitaba mientras saboreaba su cuello y en especial su sangre, después de haberla mordido pasó su lengua por las marcas en el cuello de ella y vio con satisfacción como se cerraban las heridas pero después vendría el dolor.

.

.

**O_O_O**

.

.

**BELLA** se encontraba en una horrible oscuridad que cada vez la comprimía más y más, no podía respirar, no recordaba que había pasado, todo estaba nebuloso en su cabeza, no sabía dónde estaba, lo único que sí sabía era que no tenía ganas de luchar contra esa espeluznante oscuridad, ella quería descansar y dejarse vencer por el poder de la oscuridad.

Escucho a lo lejos una hermosa voz que le era familiar pero que no recordaba bien.

_-Espero que me perdones, Te amo..-_ después de decir eso sintió un dolor en su cuello, sintió que algo filoso se le clavaba y luego se desato el infierno dentro de ella...

Sentía su cuerpo en llamas, horribles llamas, se quemaba, sentía su piel chamuscada de hecho ya no sentía la piel ni nada, solo dolor y más dolor...

_-Mi amor aguanta, siempre estaré contigo-_ decía la hermosa voz a lo lejos, pero ella no podía aguantar esa horrible agonía por la que estaba pasando, sentía como si hubiera pasado una eternidad en las llamas del infierno y aun no se acababa.

_-Ya pronto estarás de nuevo aquí... Bella te amo...- _seguía escuchando esa voz, esa voz que le resultaba familiar pero todo en su mente estaba nublado... segundos después su corazón latió a mil por hora y luego simplemente se paró en seco... dejo de latir...

Abrió los ojos y sintió una relajante sensación en su mano, bajo la mirada para ver el porqué de esa sensación y vio una mano entrelazada con la suya, rápidamente la quito y se enderezó.

Vio a 8 personas en una habitación enorme y las cuales la miraban expectantes, ella se puso en modo de ataque y les gruño, le dolía su cabeza, no podía concentrarse bien, ella de alguna forma sabía que no le harían daño porque eran rostros familiares.

-Bella tranquila todo está bien- dijo la hermosa voz que le había hablado mientras estaba en el infierno, ella volteó a verlo y vio que tenía la mano estirada para que ella la tomara, pero no lo hizo, lo que hizo fue hacerle una pregunta que le rondaba en su mente mientras estaba en el infierno.

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Por qué me llamas Bella?...-

.

.

.

* * *

**...**

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_espero que me dejen saber su opinion (:_

_en un review_

_Gracias_

_._

_**¿ ¿ ¿ R e v i e w s ? ? ?**_

_._

_Sii please :D deja uno_


	10. Chapter 10

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa** S. Meyer...** yo simplemente juego con ellos en está historia

* * *

Antes de explicar el porque de la tardanza en subir...

Disfruten el capitulo ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Sin recuerdos**

**.  
**

-¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿porqué me llamas Bella?- pregunto sintiéndose a la defensiva sin ninguna razón.

Esas personas que tenía enfrente de ella eran hermosas y todos la miraban con un extraño brillo, ella no lograba recordar nada y se sentía desesperada.

-Contéstame- insistió mirando directamente al hombre con voz de ángel, un ángel que la había cuidado mientras estaba en el infierno.

-Bella soy Edward, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo él, ella sentía algo por él pero aun no lograba descifrar ese sentimiento, estaba tratando de recordarlo o en todo caso a todas esas personas pero no lograba nada de nada.

-No, estoy muy confundida, no recuerdo nada- dijo mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a la ventana. -Ni siquiera sé quien soy- dijo cerrando los ojos y tratando de concentrarse en los recuerdos.

-Eres Bella Swan y todos nosotros somos tu familia- dijo Edward.

-Quieres decir que soy parte de su familia... pero porque no logro recordar nada- dijo aun desesperada.

-Tranquila tus recuerdos llegarán poco a poco, ahora debes ir a cazar para que te alimentes- dijo un hombre rubio. -Soy Carlisle- dijo sonriendo

Después el resto de la familia se presento... pero aun así no los recordó, hasta que un hombre ancho y alto, muy masculino se le acercó más que los otros.

-Hola Bells, soy Jacob- dijo él con una hermosa sonrisa, ella parpadeó y le respondió, de pronto sintió un destello en su mente, una imagen se genero, una donde ella estaba con Jacob en una playa y él le sonreía abiertamente.

_-Vamos Bells, ven a mojarte no seas timida- dijo Jacob riendo mientras corría hacía la playa._

_-Eres un tonto Jake- contesto Bella y corrió hacía él._

Fue ahí cuando se corto la imagen y le dio un dolor en su cabeza pero se dio cuenta que aun no le había contestado a Jacob.

-Hola Jake- dijo sonriendo, con ese comentario todos se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Me recordaste- dijo Jacob orgullosamente

-Supongo que sí, es solo que en mi cabeza se formo una imagen donde estábamos juntos en una playa.- dijo Bella explicándose, en ese momento escucho un gruñido y se dio cuenta que provenía de Edward y lo extraño fue que Jacob se carcajeo.

-¿A caso dije algo malo?- pregunto Bella mirando de Edward a Jacob.

-No por supuesto que no Bella- dijo aun riendo Jacob

Fue cuando noto el extraño y asqueroso olor a perro, el cual provenía de Jacob.

-Jake disculpa por lo que te voy a decir pero... hueles asqueroso- dijo Bella tapándose la nariz ahora fue Edward quien se carcajeo.

-Y tú hueles asquerosamente dulce- dijo Jacob con cara de asco.

-Bueno ya está bien ustedes dos, Bella tiene que alimentarse...- no termino Carlisle pues Edward lo interrumpió.

-Yo la llevare- dijo en tono que no esperaba que se entrometieran.

-¿Alimentarme? ¿Cazar? ¿De qué hablan?- pregunto Bella cada vez más confusa.

-Bella acabas de despertar siendo vampira, eres una neófita y necesitas la sangre para alimentarte- dijo Carlisle

-¿Qué?- dijo gritando y abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tranquilízate, Edward te llevara a cazar y luego te explicaremos toda la historia- dijo Carlisle, Bella asintió.

Edward tomo la mano de Bella y le dio un suave beso, ella sintió electricidad por todo su cuerpo y deseo, pero había algo dentro de su mente que le prohibía dejar que la tocara, por lo que se alejo de su toque y en ese mismo momento se arrepintió al ver un deje de dolor en los hermosos ojos de Edward.

-Lo siento pero puedo sola- dijo a modo de disculpa, él simplemente asintió y salieron juntos dirigiéndose hacia el bosque.

.

...

Cuando Edward había terminado de explicarle y enseñarle la forma de cazar, Bella ya estaba "satisfecha" no completamente pero lo suficiente para no atacar a nadie, o eso le dijo Edward.

-Edward porque tengo el presentimiento de que quieres decirme algo pero no lo haces- dijo mientras se acercaban a la casa.

-Bella hay mucho que explicar, lo mejor será que esperemos- dijo Edward sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada, Bella se sintió herida pero ignoro el sentimiento.

Entraron a la casa y Alice, eso pensaba Bella estaba parada en la puerta dando saltitos.

-Bella Bella Bella, vamos tenemos que cambiarte esa ropa estropeada- dijo mientras tiraba de Bella y se iban corriendo a un cuarto, mientras estaba con Alice en ningún momento hablaron simplemente se sonreían.

Instantes después, Bella ya estaba vestida y bajaron para ir a la sala.

-Listo- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa mientras se ponía a lado de... de Jasper.

Todo mundo se quedo en un silenció tensó, Bella no sabía qué demonios pasaba había algo que no le gustaba nada y otra cosa también era que estaba confusa con las emociones que sentía hacía Edward, en unos momentos lo deseaba pero había otros que...

-Es momento de explicarte Bella, tuviste un accidente y debido a que no había forma alguna de salvarte solo quedaba la posibilidad de convertirte y así lo hicimos- dijo Carlisle.

-Pero cómo fue el accidente...- empezó a decir pero Alice la interrumpió y le explico, pero había algo que no comprendía.

-¿y por qué iba yo a esa velocidad? ¿a caso huía de algo o qué? - pregunto y de repente noto que todo mundo se ponía tenso, principalmente Edward.

-Maldición ¿qué paso? Algo me están ocultando... digan de una vez por todas- exigió Bella cada vez mas enojada con todos ellos, se sentía malhumorada por no recordar nada de su vida solo esos pequeños destellos de imágenes pero no bastaba, necesitaba más... de repente sintió un horrible dolor mientras nuevamente venían a su mente imágenes pero estás eran más dolorosas emocionalmente.

_Ella estaba en un cuarto muy hermoso y sintiéndose feliz pero de repente una mujer apareció y se acercó a un hombre... alguien a quien no lograba distinguir pues un niebla lo impedía, esa mujer beso apasionadamente al hombre y ella sintió que su corazón se partía poco a poco, sintió un dolor horrible y simplemente salió, huyo, corrió, lejos del dolor..._

Las imágenes solo duraron unos segundos y está vez no hubo sonido alguno, pero si hubo un horrible dolor.

-¿Estás bien?- pregunto alguien pero Bella tenía los ojos cerrados y solo asintió y se alejo de esos brazos que la estaban sosteniendo.

-Por lo que veo, lo mejor será que Bella sea la que poco a poco valla recordando, si a caso le decimos algo puede que sea contraproducente- dijo Carlisle.

-NO- grito Bella -Necesito saber la verdad, algo anda mal conmigo, estoy confundida, me siento adolorida, herida y no me refiero físicamente, algo me paso para que este encerrada en esto y no pueda recordar nada...- dijo Bella enojada -De verdad necesito saber la verdad- dijo en un susurro.

-Lo siento Bella pero no podemos, eso tal vez te perjudique y eso no lo podemos permitir- dijo sentenciando Carlisle.

-Tiene razón Bella, pero podemos ayudarte a recordar poco a poco- dijo Alice con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ten por seguro que te ayudaremos Bells- dijo Jacob con su enorme sonrisa, él se encontraba apartado de todos en una esquina, Bella suponía que así estaba por que simplemente el olor no le agradaba.

-Muy bien pero que quede claro que no me gusta su idea- dijo mientras se alejaba de la sala, sintió que alguien se movía siguiéndola pero no le importo, solo quería alejarse de ese ambiente tenso.

Camino hasta la parte trasera de la casa y se sentó en un banca, cerró sus ojos y respiro profundamente.

-¿Puedo?- pregunto una voz que simplemente era familiar para sus oídos tan familiar que la hacía sentir escalofríos pero también rencor.

-Como quieras- contesto seria y aun con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué te pasó hace un momento?- pregunto Edward

-Volví a sentir y ver destellos de imágenes pero esta vez fueron dolorosas- dijo con una mueca, abrió los ojos y lo observo, era tan guapo, parecía un dios y esa mirada transmitía... arrepentimiento.

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto de repente sorprendiendo a Edward.

-¿Qué?-

-Es que tienes una mirada que transmite arrepentimiento y algo de dolor, por lo que algo tuviste que haber hecho algo malo... y estas arrepentido- explico ella.

-Pues sí, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento y mil veces me maldigo por haber hecho sufrir a la persona más importante para mí- dijo intensamente.

Sin ninguna razón Bella sintió pesar y dolor.

-¿La amas?- pregunto sin contenerse y temiendo la respuesta

Edward dudo al contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-Sí, pero fui tan estúpido que me di cuenta demasiado tarde- contesto mirándola intensamente.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, si ella te ama entonces seguramente te perdonará- dijo con un sonrisa que no sentía realmente.

Era extraño que ella que aun no recordaba nada sabía en el fondo de su corazón que Edward fue alguien importante y le dolía darse cuenta que él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

-Eso espero- dijo sonriendo con un extraño brillo en su mirada

Había algo que no entendía pero esperaba que todo se resolviera pronto y recordara cual era exactamente el papel de Edward en su vida y por qué tenía sentimientos de amor y... y odio hacía él.

.

.

* * *

Bueno antes que nada MIL DISCULPAS por tardarme tanto en subir capitulos (de mis dos historias)

pero debido a que ya se se esta terminando el semestre pues tengo muchisimos trabajos finales por entregar y luego esta semana estoy en examenes :S (deseenme suerte)

Pero despues del domingo 29 ACTUALIZARE mucho mas seguido pues este viernes es el ultimo dia de clases en la facultad! (VACACIONEEES!)

Y

Ahora... **TE GUSTO EL CAPITULO?**

**Espero TU opinión :D**

**Estaría bien que Edward conquistara a Bella?**

**o que ya recordara todo?**

De verdad espero ansiosa sus comentarios para saber si todavía hay alguien leyendome y si no pues para dejar de escribir los capitulos y dar por terminada la historia (espero que no :/ amoo escribir )

Gracias!

Hasta despues del domingo 29!

Besos

y

no

olvides dejarme un **review** ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa **S. Meyer** la historia es mia.

* * *

Disfruten el capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Planes**

**Edward **había sentido una sensación de satisfacción cuando la vio abrir sus hermosos ojos, aunque el bello color chocolate había desaparecido y ahora se encontraba un rojo sangre, pero ella era hermosa, una digna vampira, era preciosa y si antes la deseaba ahora iba mucho más lejos ese deseo.

Pero se había quedado sorprendido y también lastimado porque Bella no lo recordaba pero por un lado estaba aliviado pues eso significaba que no recordaba el daño que él le había hecho con sus estupideces.

Después de que Bella no lo recordara pero que si logrará recordar a Jacob eso fue lo peor pues tal vez lo había hecho porque Jacob era más importante que él pero él no se lo reclamaría pues no tenía ningún derecho y mucho menos después de lo último que le había dicho antes de que se fuera y sufriera ese accidente.

Ese accidente del cual él se creía culpable y todo por los celos, hablo y dijo cosas que hirieron a Bella y eso no se podía perdonar pero aun tenía una leve esperanza de que ella lo perdonara y volvieran a intentarlo.

Había decidido llevarla a cazar, le enseño como hacerlo y se sintió orgulloso porque ella aprendió rápidamente. Cuando habían terminado él sabía que le había hablado muy frío cuando le pidió que le explicara las cosas y él no lo había hecho. Habían llegado a casa y después de que exigió que le contaran el porqué de su accidente, él se tenso pues sabía perfectamente que había llegado la hora de explicar toda la verdad...

Pero cuando nadie le había respondido todos vieron como se agarro la cabeza y era como si le doliera y estuviera sufriendo, todo mundo se quedo sorprendido pues se suponía que eso no le pasaba a un vampiro, de pronto sintió un torrente de pensamientos en su cabeza provenientes de su familia...

"_¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sufre?..." pensó Rosalie_

"_Dios Edward está sufriendo pero ¿por qué?" pensó Alice preocupada_

"_Edward no se qué pasa jamás había visto algo parecido, antes lo había hecho cuando recordó a Jacob pero sea lo que sea que esta recordando debe ser muy doloroso porque siento en extremo sus emociones y es un dolor no solo físico sino también emocionalmente.."_ pensó Jasper

Edward había bloqueado todos esos pensamientos ahora solo quería saber que le pasaba a Bella, se acerco y tomo sus brazos para luego preguntarle.

¿Estás bien?- pero ella se alejo y se había sentido herido pero lo dejo pasar.

Después de eso Carlisle había decidido que lo mejor sería que Bella fuera la que poco a poco recordara sin que ninguno de ellos le hablara y contará toda su vida, Edward se dio cuenta de que ella había aceptado a regañadientes ya que no le gustaba nada la idea, luego de dejarlo bien claro se había alejado de ellos, él la siguió esperando que ella se lo permitiera.

-¿Puedo?- preguntó luego de que Bella se hubiera sentado en una banca con los ojos cerrados.

-Como quieras- contesto ella y le dolió la forma en cómo lo dijo pero una pequeña voz en su interior decía que se lo tenía bien merecido después de todo lo que ella sufrió por su culpa.

-¿Qué te paso hace un momento?- pregunto luego de sentarse.

- Volví a sentir y ver destellos de imágenes pero esta vez fueron dolorosas- explico con una mueca en su hermoso rostro, luego abrió sus ojos y lo miro directamente.

Edward trato de entrar en su cabeza pero aun había una barrera que se lo impedía quería saber qué pensaba de él, qué fue lo que había visto en esas imágenes para que sufriera tanto, quería saberlo todo para poder entender cómo podía explicarse cuando llegara el momento de pedirle perdón por todo lo que había hecho...

-¿Qué hiciste?- pregunto Bella de repente.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido por la mirada intensa de ella y se puso nervioso.

-Es que tienes una mirada que transmite arrepentimiento y algo de dolor, por lo que algo tuviste que haber hecho, algo malo... y estas arrepentido- le explico ella.

Aun seguía sorprendido por la perspicacia de Bella, hasta por un momento que pensó que podía leer sus pensamientos pero lo descarto porque ya se hubiera dado cuenta de todo.

-Pues sí, hice algo de lo que me arrepiento y mil veces me maldigo por haber hecho sufrir a la persona más importante para mí- decidió hablarle con la verdad aunque no servía de mucho ya que ella no tenía la menor idea de a qué se refería.

-¿La amas?- pregunto y él por unos segundos pensó su respuesta, aunque era muy fácil contestarla.

-Sí, pero fui tan estúpido que me di cuenta demasiado tarde- cómo deseaba que esta conversación la hablarán sabiendo que Bella recordaba todo, deseaba explicarle todo.

-Sea lo que sea que hayas hecho, si ella te ama entonces seguramente te perdonará- dijo con una sonrisa que claramente se esforzaba por formar y eso lo confundió pero lo dejo de lado, pues esperaba de todo corazón que después cuando llegara la hora de la verdad, ella recordara esas palabras.

-Eso espero- contesto sinceramente y deseándolo.

Después de esa platica, entraron a la casa y se dirigieron a la sala donde se encontraban todos y Edward rápidamente se dio cuenta de los planes de Alice.

-Bella hora de vestirnos porque iremos a divertirnos- dijo Alice con una enorme sonrisa.

-Lo siento Alice pero no sé...- dudó Bella pero Alice no se dejaba perder.

-Ah no no no, vamos porque vamos no pongas peros, nos divertiremos ya verás- dijo mientras arrastraba a Bella junto a Rosalie y se dirigían a las escaleras.

-Pero...- empezó a decir Bella

-HE DICHO QUE NADA DE PEROS SEÑORITA- grito Alice y Bella asintió derrotada.

Antes de que desaparecieran Alice miro directamente a Edward y sonrió, él vio la visión y también sonrió... está noche sería grandiosa de eso estaba muy seguro.

-¿Qué harás Edward?- pregunto Jasper

-Tengo planes Jasper, planes...-

-¿Qué planes?- ahora pregunto Emmett frunciendo el seño.

-Voy a conquistar a Bella- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero esta vez te encargo que no la hagas sufrir- dijo Jacob.

-De eso puedes estar seguro Jacob, no volveré hacerle daño- dijo Edward mirándolo intensamente, Jacob asintió y se fue.

-Antes, Edward debes saber que sentí emociones de confusión entre odio y amor de parte de Bella y eso fue cuando tú estabas cerca de ella.- dijo Jasper.

Edward ya lo sabía pero lo había ignorado a propósito pero ahora que Jasper se lo decía directamente sabía que tenía un largo camino para conquistar a Bella pero rezaba porque en ella prevaleciera la emoción de amor y no la de odio.

.

.

o_o_o_o_o

.

.

**Bella** estaba nerviosa después de esos planes absurdos de Alice, ella no quería ir, no tenía ganas de salir pero Alice era tan insistente que no aceptaba un no. Ahora ella estaba sentada frente a un espejo mientras Alice y Rosalie, la peinaban y arreglaban.

-Ya basta, no soy una muñequita- dijo exasperada a pesar de todo lo que ellas hacían para exasperarla sabía muy dentro de ella que las quería como hermanas.

-Tenemos que arreglarte para que quedes como toda una reina y conquistes corazones- dijo Alice sonriente.

-Sí, Alice tiene razón aunque en la última parte creo que ya tienes un corazón conquistado- dijo Rosalie muy contenta. Bella estaba confundida por esa "ultima parte".

-Pronto lo entenderás- dijo Alice giñándole.

Después de más de una hora, al fin había terminado esa tortura y todas estaban listas.

Cuando bajaron las escaleras, ella fue la última y mientras bajaba se encontró a Edward esperándola en el último escalón. Se veía tan guapo como siempre y con esa hermosa sonrisa la fascinaba completamente.

-Te vez preciosa Bella- dijo admirándola.

-Gracias- dijo sonriendo, se sentía apenada pero sabía que se veía hermosa, pues Alice le había dado un vestido strapless corto, color azul que le afirmaba sus curvas y lo sentía como si fuera una segunda piel, también estaba usando unos tacones negros hermosos, con tacón alto, ella los había escogido y también había sorprendido a Rosalie y Alice con esa decisión, al parecer a la Bella que ellas conocían no le gustaban con tacón alto.

-Hora de irnos- grito Alice

-Demonios enana no grites, te recuerdo que te oímos perfectamente- dijo Emmett exasperado

-No me digas enana- volvió a gritar y le dio un golpe a Emmett en su hombre, toda la familia se rió excepto Emmett.

Esme y Carlisle se quedarían en casa pues irían a cazar. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se irían en el mercedes de Carlisle y Bella junto con Edward irían en el volvo.

-¿Por qué nos dejaron ir solos?- preguntó algo nerviosa.

-¿Privacidad?- dijo a modo de pregunta con una hermosa sonrisa.

Bella asintió, se sentía muy atraída por Edward, era tan guapo y algo había pasado entre ellos de eso estaba segura.

De repente se le ocurrió que tal vez la "última parte" de lo que había dicho Alice se relacionaba con Edward, y se le formo una sonrisa pero rápidamente se le borro porque él había dicho que estaba enamorado de alguien y si por alguna razón fuera ella esa persona se lo tendría que haber dicho ¿no?...

Minutos después llegaron a un antro, entraron y se dirigieron a una mesa, después de pedir sus bebidas, Edward la invito a bailar y acepto sin pensarlo.

En la pista había muchas parejas bailando, en ese momento comenzó a sonar _Just dance _de _Lady Gaga. _Bella se sentía muy segura de sí misma no sabía si antes bailaba pero en esta ocasión quería hacerlo y empezó a bailar sensualmente.

Quería seducir a Edward eso ya lo había decidido, movió sus caderas al compás de la música, se pego a Edward y él le respondía, al principio sintió su sorpresa pero luego sonrió de forma depredadora que la hizo estremecerse y también la empezó a seducir con sus movimientos.

Ya no se daba cuenta si la canción había terminado o no, solo sabía que estaba completamente hipnotizada por la mirada hambrienta que tenía Edward, justo cuando se iban a besar sus labios estaban casi rozando, alguien alejo a Edward.

-Hola Edward- dijo sensualmente una rubia

-Tanya- dijo Edward alejándose -¿Qué quieres?- dijo fríamente para luego acercarse a Bella y rodear su cintura.

Bella no sabía porque pero sentía un profundo odio hacia esa mujer de mirada calculadora y maliciosa, también se dio cuenta que esa tal Tanya era vampira y le estaba coqueteando a Edward... eso la enfurecía.

-Solo saludarte Edward, veo que Bella te perdonó- dijo con tono malicioso. Bella se puso tensa y confusa.

-¿Perdonarlo? ¿Por qué?- le pregunto con voz fría, ella no se dejaría de esta mujer que al parecer también la odiaba... el sentimiento era mutuo.

-Cállate Tanya- dijo gruñendo Edward

-¿Qué no lo recuerdas? ¿A caso tu transformación tuvo que ver con lo tuyo con Edward?- dijo riendo burlonamente.

-Lárgate Tanya no eres bienvenida aquí, recuerda que un amigo nuestro es el dueño y te puede sacar sin dudarlo, y no queremos eso ¿verdad?- dijo Alice sonriendo fríamente. Bella no la había sentido acercarse, aun estaba confusa por todo eso de "lo tuyo con Edward" pero ¿entonces hubo una relación entre ellos?, tenía tantas preguntas por hacer pero no las haría delante de esa mujer.

-Esto no se queda aquí- susurro Tanya mientras se acercaba a Edward y le dejaba un beso muy cerca de la boca.

Eso hiso enfurecer a Bella, preguntándose ¿cómo se atrevía esa mujer a besar a Edward y por qué demonios Edward no se aparto? Se estremeció de furia y también dolor, mientras observaba a Tanya alejarse Bella empezó a volver a ver imágenes, otra vez ese fuerte dolor de cabeza...

...

_-Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo de anoche y pedirte una disculpa por...- Edward no termino de decir porque Bella lo interrumpió._

_-No hay necesidad de pedir una disculpa, si lo hiciste lo hiciste porque quisiste, pero me quedo muy claro el mensaje de la despedida, así que dejemos las cosas cómo estaban y tu ve junto a tu novia... no necesito que pidas disculpa por el regalo ni mucho menos por lo que paso anoche, yo me arriesgue y me acosté contigo sin saber nada de ti, sin conocer que tenías novia, así como lo veo yo... fue mi error el no preguntarte antes y no te preocupes no espero nada de ti y no quiero nada de ti, ningún "regalo" más... y repito no pidas disculpas porque eso solo empeora las cosas, Adiós Edward- dijo Bella con un nudo en la garganta dirigiendo a la salida._

_..._

-Bella, Bella ¿estás bien?- Bella abrió los ojos y miro a Edward, lo miro intensamente y se alejo de su toque, quería explicaciones.

-Me dañaste Edward- dijo sencillamente dejando a Edward sorprendido y tenso -Recordé una conversación donde te pedía que no me regalarás nada y que olvidáramos lo que había pasado... ¿Cómo llegó a pasar "eso" y por que... por qué siento como si me hubieras roto el corazón?- dijo en un susurro doloroso.

.

.

* * *

El principio del capitulo fue un breve resumen del pasado pues quería que conocieran lo que sentía Edward.

...

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

¿Qué creen que pasará ahora con los planes de Edward?

...

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (: y porque siempre estan ahii para darme animos y escribir

GRACIAS

Please, Regalame tu opinion o comentario... un **review **:D


	12. Chapter 12

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa **S. MEYER** la historia es mía.

* * *

Disfruten el capitulo :D !

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

**Momento de la verdad**

**EDWARD ** no podía creer que Tanya volviera a reaparecer en su vida y menos con todo lo que él le había dejado muy en claro.

Todo iba perfecto. Bella era una persona completamente distinta... lo estaba seduciendo con su baile y estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pero Tanya tenía que estropearlo todo.

Luego de ver la mirada de Bella cuando Tanya lo beso eso lo hizo sentirse de alguna forma bien pues al parecer Bella estaba celosa. Pero no todo salió bien. Al irse Tanya, Bella había vuelto a tener esas "imágenes" y esta vez se quedo sin palabras por lo que le dijo Bella.

-Me dañaste Edward- dijo sencillamente dejando a Edward sorprendido y tenso -Recordé una conversación donde te pedía que no me regalarás nada y que olvidáramos lo que había pasado... ¿Cómo llegó a pasar "eso" y por que... por qué siento como si me hubieras roto el corazón?- dijo en un susurro doloroso que le llegó en lo más profundo.

Había llegado el momento de la verdad. Esta vez no podría dejarlo pasar. Aunque sabía que no era un buen momento. Su plan al parecer ya estaba perdido.

-Es hora de que hablemos sobre lo que hubo entre nosotros- dijo seriamente Edward. Él había temido tanto que llegará ese momento pero no era el sitio adecuado para esa conversación. -Salgamos de aquí- dijo mientras se acercaba con cautela hacía Bella. No quería que volviera a alejarse de su toque. Y estuvo muy agradecido porque ella no se alejo. Al contrario tomo su mano y se dirigieron a su coche.

"_Edward por favor trata de no herirla con tus palabras"_ escucho decir en los pensamientos de Alice y vio el porqué de su petición. Una visión. Una donde se veía a Bella sollozando pues no podía llorar mientras estaban en el bosque conversando... ella se veía devastada pero también en su mirada había resentimiento.

Eso solo significaba una cosa... ella recordaría todo. Solo rezaba porque le diera la oportunidad de explicarse y de pedirle perdón. Porque esta vez le hablaría con el corazón en la mano. Un corazón que le pertenecía a ella. Solo a ella.

Decidió llevarla al claro, su lugar favorito. Mientras llegaba el momento de la verdad, él decidió que no le hablaría los sentimientos que le hacía sentir, no le diría que la amaba porque temía perderla y por eso no se arriesgaría. No lo diría pero si lo demostraría.

.

.

**o.o.o**

.

.

**BELLA **estaba muy confundida por esa emoción que sentía por dentro hacía Edward. Sentía amor pero también había algo de ¿odio? Y esa horrible sensación... _¿me partió el corazón?_ Ella sinceramente no sabía nada y ya era hora de que se aclarará su "relación" con Edward.

Esas imágenes que venían a su cabeza la dejaron muy exhausta, mentalmente claro.

Durante el trayecto en el coche de Edward, ninguno de los dos hablo. Eso no le molestaba a Bella pues sabía que pronto conversarían. Llegaron al bosque, Edward le abrió la puerta del coche y ella tomo su mano. Después él la guió por un camino hasta que llegaron a un claro hermoso. Él se alejo de ella y se volvió para estar frente a frente.

-Antes que nada me gustaría saber ¿qué fue lo que viste para que recordarás que... bueno eso?- dijo en tono tranquilo pero Bella vio que estaba nervioso. Bella suspiro.

-Edward lo único que vi fue una conversación entre tú y yo donde yo te reclamaba que no tenías porque regalarme... bueno no se que fue pero era algo que me dolió y me hirió. También por todo lo que te dije en ese momento. Me di cuenta que nosotros... hicimos el amor y no entiendo cómo es eso posible si al parecer tú tienes novia.- Bella no quería exaltarse pero tenía que reclamarle.

-Para empezar yo nunca he tenido novia- dijo dando énfasis en _nunca._ -No te voy a negar que tuve aventuras pues las tuve pero desde que te conocí no hubo mujer que me hiciera lo que tú me hiciste.

Nos conocimos en una fiesta que dio Alice. Ella es tu mejor amiga, pero nunca me habló de ti y por lo visto tampoco ella te habló de mí. Nos encontramos en la habitación de ella y fue ahí donde todo empezó. En tan solo unos segundos hubo chispas de electricidad entre nosotros y luego... hicimos el amor.-

Bella no podía creer que ella fuera de esas mujeres que se acostaban con un desconocido. Debía haber algo para que ella actuara así.

-Por tu mirada deduzco que tienes algo de vergüenza pero deberías saber que yo he sido el único hombre en tu vida... - dijo con un tono de arrogancia. Ella seguía todavía más confundida y al parecer él se dio cuenta de eso y le explicó. -Eras virgen.-

-¿QUÉ? ¿Y aun así me acosté con un completo desconocido?- dijo casi gritando.

-Tranquilízate Bella. Yo no lo sabía. Solo me entere después de todo. Siento decir esto pero es la verdad. Yo nunca imagine que fueras virgen, jamás había estado con una. Y cuando me di cuenta pues quede completamente sorprendido. Cuando te vi, te quise para mí. Aun no se porque tuve esa reacción pero te quería para mí, quería hacerte el amor, te deseaba...aun te deseo- dijo con un tono de voz que hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

-Lo que no comprendo es porque pensé que tenías novia-

-Porque después, cuando ya estábamos vestidos. Una mujer entro en la habitación y me beso- dijo suspirando.

-Y obviamente te dejaste- declaro ella amargamente.

-Bella debes saber que antes de conocerte. Ante todo era un hombre y me encantaban las fiestas, las mujeres...-

-Un vampiro playboy ¿no? seguramente tenías a cuanta mujer deseabas- dijo resentida.

-No voy a mentir. Si. He tenido muchas aventuras pero ninguna fue en serio porque para mí no significaban nada pero todo cambió cuando te conocí, eres la primera mujer que hace que quiera ser diferente.-

Bella tenía muchas emociones fusionadas en ese momento... enojo, resentimiento, amor, entre muchas más. Agradecía que él fuera sincero. Pero dolía saber que antes tuvo que ver con muchas mujeres... eso sí dolía. Pero saber que ella era la única... eso cambiaba.

-Entonces al verte besándote con esa mujer después de haberte entregado mi virginidad salí corriendo con un horrible dolor en el pecho - declaro fríamente.

-Dios Bella. No hables con ese tono. Lo siento y si te hace sentir mejor... yo también de alguna forma sufrí por todas esas desconocidas emociones en mi y te aclaro que no volví a ver a esa mujer de hecho cuando tú te fuiste corriendo yo la corrí a ella. Bella, yo tenía miedo a esas desconocidas emociones y por eso te envié esas rosas pensando estúpidamente que con eso se arreglaría todo. Pero fue todo lo contrario. Todo se arruino. Tú te alejaste como yo había querido después de saber lo que me hacías sentir pero también me sentí horrible por todo eso que me dijiste y que recordaste hace un momento. Estaba confundido te quería cerca de mi pero no soportaba la idea de atarme a una mujer y por eso también te quería lejos.- Bella veía el esfuerzo que hacía por pronunciar esas palabras.

De todo lo que ella estaba oyendo lo que la estremeció fueron esas palabras _"no soportaba la idea de atarme a una mujer"_ eso si le dolió.

-Pues gracias a esas emociones tuyas, me heriste mucho... y todavía siento que hay más- dijo con un suspiro doloroso y de pronto recordó algo. - ¿y Tanya? ¿Cómo entra en todo esto?-

-Después de que me dijiste todo eso, lo que viste en esas imágenes. No podía soportar la idea de que te alejaras y por eso te seguí quería hablar pues no me dejaste pedirte disculpas. Al seguirte te vi con un hombre... Jacob y sentí una furia inmensa. En ese momento pensé que tú estabas con ese hombre y no soportaba la idea.-

Eso sorprendió y le dio una gran alegría darse cuenta que Edward estuvo celoso por eso... que aun no lograba recordar pensó con una mueca.

-Y quise vengarme hacerte daño, hacerte sufrir como yo sufrí al verte con Jacob-

-Y supongo que lo... lograste- dijo temblando.

-Sí. Al día siguiente había una fiesta. A esa fiesta yo lleve como acompañante a Tanya para que tú sufrieras al verme con ella... Y así pasó, vi como sufrías al verme con Tanya y aunque no lo creas yo por dentro no soportaba la idea de herirte pero fue más grande mi furia...-

-Resumiendo... Nos acostamos, te vi besándote con una mujer luego me enviaste rosas como despedida, finalmente te vengas de mí restregándome en la cara que tenías una mujer... ah pero no olvidemos el pequeño detalle de que tú eres un vampiro playboy...- Bella se dio cuenta que sonaba muy cínica y resentida pero era la pura y cruda verdad. -Y aun sabiendo todo esto aun no puedo recordar nada solo esos pequeños fragmentos. Lo que quiero saber en estos momentos es sobre mi accidente...-

-Fue mi culpa- dijo de repente sorprendiéndola.

-¿Qué?-

-Esa noche fue la fiesta. Tuvimos una discusión y bueno te dije cosas horribles... porque te vi con Jacob, en ese momento no sabía el tipo de relación que tenían pero hasta un tonto se daría cuenta que había cariño entre ustedes.-

De pronto recordó que él tenía un amor. Él mismo se lo había confesado. A pesar de saber todo lo que sufrió aun sin recordar exactamente todo, en su corazón tenía la esperanza de que su odio hacía él no opacara el amor que aun sentía. Porque ya se había dado cuenta que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorada de Edward Cullen, un vampiro playboy. Y tristemente sabía que nunca habría futuro entre ellos, porque...

Él estaba enamorado de alguien más.

Ella no recordaba nada del tiempo con Edward.

Y lo peor él no la quería.

Solamente se mostraba avergonzado y realmente arrepentido de todo lo que le hizo pero nunca menciono amor. Ella albergaba una pequeña esperanza pues él se mostro celoso por ella en su momento pero se dio cuenta que él es muy arrogante y seguramente no le gustaba la idea de que su _aventura _lo dejará para irse con _otro_.Simplemente ella era un capricho para él pensó dolorosamente.

-Por favor Bella necesito tú perdón sé que no lo merezco porque te hice demasiado daño- dijo mientras le tomaba la mano y le daba un suave beso. Sintió chispas eléctricas de deseo, sintió el reconocimiento de piel contra piel. Una extraña sensación la tomo por sorpresa... su deseo aumento y él se acerco para luego besarla apasionadamente. Como si quisiera demostrarle algo. El beso era urgente, dominante pero tierno a la vez. Ella le correspondió el beso.

De pronto vio otra vez imágenes en su cabeza, sin dolor por la sensación de los labios de Edward con los suyos... pero esta vez todas esas imágenes le mostraban todo... esta vez ya recordaba todo. Cada sufrimiento que pasó por culpa de Edward. También alegría y el amor incondicional que le dio inconscientemente pero que ahora lo sabía. Desde el primer momento que lo vio... sonará loco pero ella se enamoro a primera vista.

-Eres hermosa Bella- dijo Edward entre sus labios. De repente se puso rígida.

-Edward ¿por qué haces esto?- en un susurro lastimero.

-Lo siento. No debí. Seguramente me odias por todo lo que te hice pasar.-

Otra cosa que se dio cuenta fue que nunca podría odiarlo, podía estar resentida por la forma como la trato pero nunca a tal extremo de odio porque a pesar de todo lo amaba y si antes había llamado odio a ese amor fue solo para encubrirlo.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí- dijo cansadamente.

Bella necesitaba pensar a solas. Tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza. Ahora era vampiro. Seguía enamorada de Edward pero también había resentimiento. Ahora recordaba todo. Había conocido una parte de Edward que jamás llegó a creer posible, estaba arrepentido por todo el daño pero aun así había una barrera que no le permitía perdonarlo de todo.

Ella necesitaba saber quién era esa otra mujer por la que él estaba enamorado... ¿y si tal vez solo tal vez ella fuera esa mujer? _No te hagas ilusiones él no quiere atarse de por vida a una mujer_ le dijo un voz resentida en su cabeza.

Tal vez él no quiera eso pero a ella le gustaría saber lo que realmente sentía o siente Edward por ella y por eso... No le diría a nadie que ya recordaba todo. Quería conocer el comportamiento de Edward... realmente quería conocerlo más, mucho más. Y había algo dentro de ella misma que quería vengarse un poco por todo lo que pasó a causa de él. Solo un poco.

.

.

**o.o.o**

.

.

-Solo quiero salir de aquí- escucho decir de parte de Bella.

Edward se dio cuenta que Bella no negó ni afirmo que lo odiaba. Pero al no afirmarlo ella inconscientemente le dio una pequeña pero nueva esperanza.

Todo estaba saliendo de alguna manera bien y mal. Pero no podía confiarse y menos cuando ella le contestaba a veces fríamente pero se lo tenía bien merecido. Le hablo con total sinceridad y esperaba que se diera cuenta que ahora él era una persona diferente al _ playboy_ como ella le decía que era. Y sí. Lo había sido una vez pero ya no.

Sabía que con ese beso se había pasado. La empujo demasiado. Ella estaba huyendo de él. Eso no podía pasar. La deseaba tanto como la amaba pero no volvería a darle otro beso hasta que sea el momento adecuado y ella ya recuerde todo. Hasta llegar a ese momento él no la volvería a tocar a menos que fuera necesario pues sabía que si lo hacía no se detendría.

Se suponía que ella recordaría todo. Pero al parecer por alguna extraña razón no fue así. Era otra oportunidad que le daba el destino para mostrar su verdadera forma de ser y dejar a un lado el _playboy_ que alguna vez fue.

.

.

* * *

**Ya estamos en los últimos capítulos!**

**Por cierto ¿Cómo estuvo el capítulo?**

**Como ya se dieron cuenta ella tiene sus propios planes pero él tambien...  
**

**Existe una pequeña confusión entre ellos, ella cree una cosa y él... supongo que ya saben a que me refiero ;)  
**

**y si aun no lo saben pues en los siguientes capitulos se darán cuenta a que me refiero.**

**...  
**

**Bueno como siempre ya saben que me encanta que me dejen sus reviews y les agradezco a esas personitas que están siempre al pendiente de la historia (y también de la otra) **

**GRACIAS!**

** por ustedes sigo aquí subiendo capitulos (:**

...

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes pertenecen la maravillos S. MEYER la historia es mia.**

* * *

**Disfruten el capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

**La visión **

**BELLA** y Edward regresaron a casa después de su conversación. Sabía que hacía mal no decirles que ya había recobrado la memoria pero necesitaba saber y conocer más de Edward.

Al bajar del coche vieron a Alice muy feliz... tenía un brillo extraño en su mirada mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa a Bella, confundida también le sonrió.

-Algo trama- dijo entre dientes Edward

-¿Qué?-volteo a verlo

-Hablo de Alice... tiene esa mirada...- suspiro Edward y Bella se dio cuenta que estaba observando muy atentamente a su hermana como si quisiera... al parecer él se dio cuenta de su escrutinio y volteo a verla. - Hay algo que no te he dicho...- _dios ahora qué_ -Puedo leer los pensamientos de las personas-

En shock se alejo de él haciendo reír a Edward.

-Tranquila no puedo leer tus pensamientos, eres la única persona que conozco que mi don no funciona... eso te hace especial-dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

No sabía que decirle, pero agradeció que fuera _especial _y así no se diera cuenta de sus planes.

-Vamos- dijo mientras tomaba su mano y se acercaban a Alice.

-Tenemos que hablar Bella- dijo Alice... aun estaba ese brillo...-Edward, Esme te necesita para algo-

-Algo me ocultas Alice- dijo Edward mirándola atentamente.

-Ya me oíste muy bien Edward... dijo algo fastidiada Alice. Antes de que Edward, también fastidiado, se fuera le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bella.

-Te veré después.- dijo con una promesa en su mirada. Bella simplemente asintió.

-Ahora tú y yo debemos hablar pero antes hay que alejarnos para que nadie nos pueda oír-

-Alice...-

-No digas nada hasta que estemos lo suficientemente lejos-

Caminaron un par de metros lejos y Alice se puso enfrente de Bella.

-Me encanta tu plan, al fin alguien pondrá en su lugar al vividor de mi hermanito- dijo riendo -Te ayudare para que todo salga perfecto.- dijo contenta y de repente se detuvo pues se dio cuenta de la expresión de perplejidad de Bella.

-Puedo ver el futuro... y ya sé que recuerdas todo pero no dirás nada- dijo explicando

-No digas nada- exigió Bella

-Por supuesto que no diré nada, ya te dije que te ayudare- dijo con una enorme sonrisa -Precisamente por eso hace un momento Edward estaba molesto porque no lo deje que entrara en mis pensamientos... ¿Dime que tienes pensado hacer?-

Seguía sorprendida por ese don de Alice... podía ver el futuro. Ese don sería de mucha ayuda en su situación.

-Simplemente ocultar a la familia que ya recuerdo todo y así pueda conocer a Edward. Recuerdo al engreído, arrogante... en fin este Edward es muy diferente al que conocí, si se puede llamar conocer a una persona durante un par de días.- dijo con una mueca.

-Tienes razón este Edward de ahora es muy diferente... y fue gracias a ti. Bella eres mi mejor amiga de hecho te considero mi hermana y ahora que mi ilusión bueno de hecho la de toda la familia se está haciendo realidad te doy las gracias-

-No entiendo...-

-Bella. Edward no quería tener una relación duradera con nadie. Toda la familia siempre le pedíamos que cambiara de vida pero por supuesto el señor arrogante se negaba. De hecho él siempre quiso estar solo y no tener una compañera a su lado, pero ahora que tú entraste en su vida eso cambiara- dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

"_Ojala eso fuera cierto"_ pensó tristemente pero Edward le dejo bien claro que no quería a ninguna mujer en su vida.

-Estás equivocada. Él me dijo que no quería... y lo único que quiero hacer es conocerlo más ya después podre irme...-

-No estás hablando en serio ¿verdad?-

-Estoy hablando muy claro y muy en serio. Alice en estos momentos lo único que quiero es que mi corazón sane, Edward me hizo mucho daño con su actitud y no estoy segura... ¡Dios! Es tan difícil esto... -

-¿Lo amas?- le pregunto en un susurro

-Antes... si, pero ahora no lo sé supongo que sí. Él fue el primer hombre en mi vida que me hiso sentir amor pero también dolor y sufrimiento. Pero él ama a otra persona él mismo me lo dijo...- no termino pues Alice soltó una fuerte carcajada sorprendiéndola.

-Discúlpame pero te equivocas en algo... él te ama a ti no a ninguna otra persona... Por dios Bella ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Él jamás se porto así con ninguna otra mujer, jamás. Y si admito y reconozco que te hizo mucho daño y sufriste por eso quiero que reciba un castigo-

-¿En serio me ama?- pregunto con una nueva esperanza en su corazón pero había algo que no la dejaba aceptarlo.

-Es obvio. Pero él tendrá que decírtelo para que lo creas pero en mi opinión no debes perdonarlo pronto... tiene que sufrir al menos un poco pero no tanto claro- dijo riendo.

-ALICE eres su hermana no puedo creer que hables así- dijo también riendo.

-Soy su hermana y lo quiero demasiado para verlo sufrir pero también te quiero a ti y él te hizo sufrir, tampoco quiero que sufra horrible simplemente que sufra y este desesperado porque lo perdones y cosas así.- dijo seriamente.

-Aun no te sigo...-

-Él tratara de conquistarte pero tú debes mostrarte simplemente... mmm digamos que formal-

-Si que eres malvada- dijo riendo.

-Ey ni siquiera es lo mínimo por lo que tú pasaste- ese comentario sirvió para dejar de reír.

Alice tenía razón él le hizo daño y sufrió como nunca pero tampoco quería que Edward lo viviera en carne propia, simplemente un escarmiento estaría bien.

-Entonces me comportare como si no me interesará... si creo que ya te entendí.-

-Perfecto pero de ahora en adelante tu no recuerdas nada de nada ni a nadie. Simplemente actúa para unos completos desconocidos. Es hora de regresar. Al llegar seguramente Edward te preguntará tu simplemente dile que nuestra pequeña charla se trato de la moda... toda tu vestimenta.-

Y Bella estaba completamente segura que le creería.

...

Cuando llegaron a casa toda la familia estaba en la sala. Emmett y Jasper jugaban delante del televisor. Esme y Rosalie estaban ojeando unas revista. Carlisle y Edward platicaban.

Esme levanto su mirada y la vio. Se acerco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Hola Bella, me da gusto que estés bien.-

-Si esto bien-

-¿Podemos hablar?- preguntó Edward mirándola atentamente.

-Claro-

Edward tomo su mano y salieron al pasillo.

-¿De qué hablaste con Alice?- Eso sí que era muy directo.

-Moda, ropa, zapatos, vestidos... y un sinfín de cosas, creo que me dejo mentalmente exhausta-

-Así es Alice- dijo riendo. Al parecer sí le creía.

-Ahora podemos regresar con los demás... necesito estar cerca de la familia para tratar de recordar- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa... _"No puedo creer que diga tantas mentiras y me salgan muy bien... tal vez ya encontré mi don"_ pensó riendo.

-Por supuesto.-

Regresaron a la sala y Alice volvió acercarse.

-Edward debemos hablar- dijo tranquilamente.

-Ire a platicar con... es Rosalie ¿cierto?- dijo señalando a Rose, luego mirando a Edward y Alice. Vio un brillo de diversión en ella pero lo ignoro.

-Si es Rosalie-dijo Edward -Vamos afuera Alice.-

Bella se dirigió a Rosalie y Esme.

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

-Por supuesto- contestaron las dos.

Y mientras platicaban animadamente, Bella se pregunto para qué quería Alice hablar con Edward, pues al principio no le pasó desapercibido el tono que uso al hablarle.

Esperaba que no fuera algo malo.

.

.

**o_o_o**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué ocurre Alice?- pregunto Edward estando en el jardín lejos de la familia para que no los escucharan.

-Tuve una visión-

-¿Y porque no me la mostraste?- Alice ya lo había bloqueado antes pero estaba vez era algo malo por su mirada penetrante.

-Tengo mis motivos pero no pensé que fuera una visión así de impactante... y sabes ¿por qué?- dijo Alice cada vez más enojada.

-Alice ¿qué demonios te pasa? ¿Que viste?- pregunto nervioso

-Quieres conquistar a Bella ¿verdad? Yo te ayudare- cambio rotundamente el tema y eso sorprendió a Edward.

-Espera, espera, espera... detente ahí. Por supuesto que voy a conquistar a Bella y te agradezco tu ayuda, de hecho la necesito... pero ¿qué tiene que ver esto con tu visión?- Edward trataba de entrar en la cabeza de Alice pero lo seguía bloqueando.

-¿La amas?-

-Sabes que sí...-

-¿Estás dispuesto a cambiar tu estilo de vida por Bella?- siguió Alice. No entendía porque de pronto lo interrogaba de esa forma... había algo muy extraño en todo esto.

-Si Alice. Maldición ya basta... algo sucede aquí. Primero esa visión tuya luego me dices que me ayudaras a conquistar a Bella, después sales con tus preguntas... ¿Qué pasa?- dijo tratando de tranquilizarse.

Ignoro su pregunta...

-Nunca nos dijiste porqué te convertiste en _playboy- _dijo en un susurro que lo dejo paralizado

-Eso no tiene nada que ver ahora. Fue hace siglos- dijo apretando sus dientes.

-En eso te equivocas Edward. Tienes que decirme de que se trato eso de hace siglos porque al parecer afectara tu relación con Bella-

Edward estaba fastidiado de todo el rodeo de Alice... no tenía la más mínima idea de que hablaba o en todo caso que relación tenía.

Eso que ocurrió hace siglos nadie lo sabía solo él y dos personas más, nadie más lo sabía.

De repente las últimas palabras de Alice lo afectaron..._"afectara tu relación con Bella"_

-Tratas de decirme que eso que paso hace siglos afectara mi relación con Bella... entonces la única forma es hablando con la verdad.- dijo suspirando. -No pienso perderla otra vez. La amo y la quiero para mí quiero que pasemos juntos toda nuestra existencia.

-Edward veo que en verdad la amas y te creo. Estoy segura que si logras conquistar otra vez el corazón de Bella ella te lo entregará pero esta vez tienes que hablarle con la verdad sobre eso de hace siglos- dijo Alice tranquilamente.

-Lo entiendo. Pero ahora dime que tiene que ver la visión en todo esto.-

-Ese es el problema Edward todo tiene que ver, al parecer ese pasado tuyo otra vez vuelve a presentarse... te mostrare la visión- dijo suspirando

En ese momento los pensamientos de Alice le llegaron y se le helo la sangre al ver la visión.

"_No puede ser... No"_ pensó angustiado.

-Jane- susurro

.

.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**Por cierto ya estamos en los ultimos capítulos de la historia :( y me gustaria que me dejaran sus opiniones.**

**Hasta el siguiente capitulo!**

**Besos**

**Gracias por sus comentarios/reviews  
**


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER la historia me pertenece**

* * *

**NOTA:** El siguiente cap. contiene algo de LEMMON. Quedan previamente avisadas ;)

Disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**Capitulo 14**

**Reconciliación **

-¿Quién demonios es Jane?- dijo Alice casi gritando.

Aun seguía en shock... en esa visión se veía claramente a Jane abrazándolo muy calurosamente, mientras que Bella entraba a la habitación y ... la visión se desvaneció. Alice lo volvió a bloquear. Porque ya no puedo leer sus pensamientos ni nada.

-¡Maldición Alice! No es momento para que me no me dejes ver la visión completa- gruño enojado

-Edward para empezar no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo termina esa visión. Simplemente desapareció. Y si me da la gana de tener privacidad entonces te bloqueo porque me da la gana- dijo también gruñendo. -Ahora explica ese pasado tuyo.-

-Es un pasado que creí enterrado. Es hora de que te enteres por qué decidí convertirme en lo que soy bueno en lo que era antes de conocer a Bella.-

-Continua-

-Jane fue mi primera amante. La conocí en Italia, era recién un neófito, me sedujo me volvió loco por ella... pero es claro que fue pura lujuria lo que sentía por ella, una llama muy fuerte que finalmente se fue apagando poco a poco. Jane se acostaba con todos pero en mi estupidez pensé que yo era especial para ella e ignoraba que tuviera otros amantes...-

-Una zo...- empezó a decir Alice enojada.

-Así es - asintió Edward. -Duramos juntos 1 año, por supuesto ella fue mi primera amante y en ese momento pensé que me había enamorado, pero eso no era amor, era simple lujuria. Un día la encontré en la cama con dos hombres... Desde ahí me di cuenta que yo era otro más de sus juguetes y me prometí no dejar que ninguna mujer entrara en mi vida, solo serían aventuras y nada más. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Bella ella fue una luz preciosa en mi vida y no quiero perderla... le contare toda la verdad.- prometió Edward.

-Hazlo antes de que esa tal Jane aparezca porque si ella llega antes todo lo que estás haciendo no habrá servido de nada. Ella necesita que le demuestres amor. Entrégale tu corazón y lo más importante demuéstrale cuando la amas. Para que sus dudas se despejen y te escoja- dijo con una sonrisa dulce.

-Lo hare- juró Edward. Eso cambiaba sus planes de no demostrarle a Bella físicamente su amor... porque lo haría y lo disfrutarían pensó sonriendo.

.

.

**.o.o.o.**

.

.

**BELLA **estaba nerviosa no pudo estar con Esme y Rosalie por lo que decidió salir y tomar aire fresco. Mientras caminaba se pregunto que don tendría y sobre todo cómo se daría cuenta de que lo estaba utilizando.

No miro por donde iba hasta que escucho las voces de Alice y Edward y se detuvo para no hacer ruido alguno. Estaba un poco alejada de la casa pero era claro que Alice y Edward también y lo raro es que ellos si estaban muy lejos ya que los busco con la mirada y los encontró. Se dio cuenta que era claro que ellos no la habían escuchado _cosa extraña _si son vampiros deben darse cuenta...

_-Jane- _susurro Edward

_-¿Quién demonios es Jane?_- _dijo Alice casi gritando. Haciendo que Bella se estremeciera._

_-¡Maldición Alice! No es momento para que me no me dejes ver la visión completa-_ gruño Edward

Fue ahí cuando Bella se dio cuenta que Alice tenía visiones. Aunque no estaba segura si del pasado o del futuro, o tal vez las dos.

-_Edward para empezar no tengo la más mínima idea de cómo termina esa visión. Simplemente desapareció. Y si me da la gana de tener privacidad entonces te bloqueo porque me da la gana- dijo también gruñendo. -Ahora explica ese pasado tuyo.-_

_-Un pasado que creí enterrado. Es hora de que te enteres porque decidí convertirme en lo que soy bueno en lo que era antes de conocer a Bella.-_

Esto estaba mal debería de irse pero Bella no pudo con la curiosidad y se quedo escuchando

-_Continua-_

-_Jane fue mi primera amante. La conocí en Italia, me sedujo me volvió loco por ella... pero es claro que fue pura lujuria lo que sentía por ella, una llama muy fuerte que finalmente se fue apagando poco a poco. Jane se acostaba con todos pero en mi estupidez pensé que yo era especial para ella e ignoraba que tuviera otros amantes...-_

Otra vez se estaba rompiendo su corazón... _"Tengo que salir de aquí"_ pensó Bella pero luego se detuvo. Esta vez no saldría huyendo de nada ni de nadie, escucharía la conversación completa.

_-Una zo...- empezó a decir Alice_

_-Así es- dijo Edward. -Duramos juntos 1 año, por supuesto ella fue mi primera amante y en ese momento pensé que me había enamorado, pero eso no era amor, era simple lujuria. Un día la encontré en la cama con dos hombres... Desde ese momento la verdad me golpeo por completo y me di cuenta que yo era otro más de sus juguetes. A raíz de eso me prometí no dejar que ninguna mujer entrara en mi vida, solo serían aventuras y nada más. Pero todo cambio cuando conocí a Bella ella fue una luz preciosa en mi vida y no quiero perderla... le contare toda la verdad.-_

Entonces era por eso que se había vuelto... lo habían lastimado. Odiaba a muerte a esa tal Jane. Bella sufrió por él por todo lo que debió haber sentido al encontrar a su "supuesto amor" en la cama con esos hombres. Pero a pesar de la tristeza estaba inmensamente feliz por lo último que escucho.

_-Hazlo antes de que esa tal Jane aparezca porque si ella llega antes todo lo que estás haciendo no habrá servido de nada. Ella necesita que le demuestres amor. Entrégale tu corazón y lo más importante demuéstrale cuando la amas. Para que sus dudas se despejen y te escoja- dijo con una sonrisa dulce._

Así que esa pequeña y listilla Alice quería ayudarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo...

_-Lo hare- juró Edward._

En ese momento Bella decidió que si él le hablaría con la verdad sobre su pasado entonces ella también le diría que ya había recobrado la memoria y también le diría que lo amaba.

Se alejo y se dirigió a la casa. Al entrar todo mundo se le quedo viendo suponía que por la enorme sonrisa que esbozaba.

Estaba completamente feliz.

Lo amaba y él la amaba.

Era hermoso.

-¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto Esme sonriendo.

-Simplemente estoy feliz- dijo Bella sonriendo.

-Eso suena muy bien- dijo Esme.

Unos minutos después Edward y Alice entraron.

-Hoy iremos a cazar... ¿alguien viene?- pregunto Emmett

-Creo que todos a excepción de Edward y Bella necesitamos alimentarnos- dijo Carlisle asintiendo.

-Muy bien entonces. Estén listos en 5 minutos nos vamos- dijo Alice sonriendo y guiñándole el ojo a Bella.

Después de esos 5 minutos toda la familia se fue.

-¿Quieres hacer algo...- empezó a preguntar Edward pero Bella no se pudo contener más y se echo a sus brazos sorprendiéndolo.

-Te necesito ahora- dijo Bella mientras ponía su frente con la de Edward.

-Bella... ¿estás segura?- pregunto algo confundido

-Absolutamente segura- dijo para luego besarlo de la forma más tierna posible. Quería transmitirle el amor que le tenía. Edward le correspondió el beso de igual forma.

-Espera Bella. Debemos hablar antes...- dijo Edward entre sus labios. Bella se alejo solo unos centímetros.

-Dime- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo... hay algo que no sabes de mí.- dijo nervioso.

-¿Es eso?- siguió sonriendo.

-Sí y también otra cosa más importante. Bella te amo...-

-Shhtt yo también Edward- dijo dándole un suave beso.

-¿En serio?- pregunto sorprendido mientras Bella se alejaba unos centímetros de su boca. Pero luego se vio que se le borro la hermosa sonrisa. -Ah es cierto aun no recuerdas nada...- dijo seriamente

-Edward ya recuerdo todo...-

-Entonces debes odiarme y no amarme...- se estaba alejando pero ella lo detuvo.

-Edward no te odio, admito que sentí resentimiento de hecho aún me queda un poco pero es más fuerte el amor que te tengo, jamás podría odiarte. Te amo Edward. ¿Es suficientemente claro?- le pregunto mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Si es suficientemente claro- dijo riendo mientras la cargaba.

-Hazme el amor Edward- dijo Bella suspirando.

-Por supuesto que sí amor mío.- dijo con esa sonrisa depredadora... la misma que la conquisto en aquella fiesta, en aquella habitación.

Llegaron a la habitación de Edward y por extraño que parezca había una cama.

-Está será la primera vez que la utilizare- dijo riendo por la expresión de Bella.

-Mejor dicho: que la utilizaremos- dijo sonriendo.

Edward la puso en la cama mientras le iba quitando la ropa hasta dejarla desnuda.

-No es justo... déjame verte Edward- dijo casi suplicando.

Esa mirada llena de deseo la volvía loca, desesperada... Edward se quito su ropa y quedó completamente desnudo. Bella admiro el hermoso cuerpo que tenía enfrente y el cual era solo de ella.

Edward se volvió acercar y la empezó a besar con fiereza, lleno de pasión y amor.

-Eres hermosa y eres solamente mía- dijo Edward dejando besos húmedos en su cuello y rostro.

-Y tú eres solamente mío.- dijo gimiendo mientras sentía las manos de Edward en todo su cuerpo. Había emociones tan fuertes y eléctricas que se dejo llevar... eso de ser vampiro tenía sus puntos buenos.

Bella sintió como le separaba las piernas y cerró los ojos por esas fuertes emociones...

-Abre los ojos Bella... quiero verte cuando te haga mía- dijo Edward seductoramente haciendo estremecer a Bella. Ella obedeció y abrió los ojos. Lo que vio en la mirada de Edward la conmovió, había amor, pasión y deseo mucho deseo. En ese momento sintió el miembro de él en su entrada y segundos después la embistió profundamente... Los dos gimieron y se besaron apasionadamente.

Hicieron el amor de forma apasionada y a la vez también había gestos tiernos y emocionales que le demostraron a Bella que Edward realmente la amaba tanto como ella lo hacía.

-Te amo- gimió Bella mientras llegaba hasta la cima del paraíso. Segundos después sintió como Edward la penetraba más rápido y luego lo sentía tensarse para luego gruñir dejándose llevar por el éxtasis.

-También te amo Bella- dijo Edward mientras le daba un suave beso con ternura y amor.

...

Durante las siguientes horas Bella se sintió en el paraíso junto a un dios... hicieron el amor varias veces más y ella se dio cuenta que no se cansaba... agradeció que fuera vampira pues en estos momentos ya estaría muerta si fuera humana..._"Pero que forma de morir" _pensó sonriendo.

Se levantaron y se bañaron juntos... durante otro par de horas ya que al parecer Edward no podía dejar de tocarla... y bueno Bella estaba igual.

Después se arreglaron y se sentaron juntos en la cama.

-La próxima vez entrare sola a bañarme- dijo Bella tratando de sonar irritada pero fallo por la sonrisa.

-Eso jamás...- sonrió seductoramente.

-Tienes razón- dijo suspirando derrotada Edward levanto una ceja y Bella lo beso.

-Hora de bajar. En cualquier momento llegaran todos- diciendo esto se alejo de Edward pero antes tomo su mano.

Bajaron juntos y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba un enorme piano.

-¿Quién toca el piano?- pregunto Bella.

-Yo- dijo sonriendo algo avergonzado.

-¿Podrías tocarme algo?- le pregunto Bella sonriendo y ella vio un brillo de lujuria en su mirada y entendió el significado de sus palabras -Hablo de tocar una pieza de música Edward- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Por supuesto pero después creo que puedo tocarte otras cosas más- sonrió malvadamente. Bella estaba segura que si fuera humana estaría roja como un tomate.

Se sentó a lado de Edward y él también. Empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía para los oídos de Bella. Lo vio muy concentrado tocando y era hermoso verlo así. Un Edward tranquilo y amante de la música...

De repente se escucho el timbre y sintió a Edward tensarse.

-Yo iré- dijo alegre. Pero algo confundida por la actitud de Edward. Tal vez fue porque lo interrumpieron en medio de una melodía o algo así...

Fue abrir la puerta. Delante de ella estaba una hermosa mujer, bajita, cabello rubio, ojos rojos como la sangre y tenía una enorme sonrisa... una vampira. Su mirada tenía un brillo calculador y malvado...

-Hola- dijo amablemente Bella, aunque se estremeció por dentro. Algo le decía que esta mujer no traería nada bueno.

-Soy Jane y vengo a ver a mi Edward-

.

.

* * *

En el siguiente cap. veremos que quiere esa tal Jane

eso de MI edward sono muy posesivo ¿no creen?

¿Qué les pareció el cap.?

...

Hasta el siguiente(:

Gracias por dejarme comentarios/reviews


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos los personajes pertenences a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Disfruten del capitulo!

* * *

**Capítulo 15 **

**El don**

-Soy Jane y vengo a ver a mi Edward- dijo la vampira y sin dejar que Bella la dejará pasar ella entro con mucha familiaridad.

Así que ella era la estúpida vampira que lastimo a Edward.

-Espera- dijo Bella pero la tal Jane ya se dirigía a la sala donde estaba Edward.

Al entrar en la sala vio a Jane y a Edward abrazados. Bueno más bien Jane abrazaba a Edward mientras que él se mantenía de pie sin corresponderle y miraba directamente a Bella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto fríamente mientras se alejaba y se acercaba a Bella para tomar su mano. Bella se sintió muy bien. Saber que él prefirió estar a su lado en vez de estar con Jane le ayudo mucho a sentir confianza en sí misma.

-No me hables así Edward- dijo enojada y al ver que Edward tomaba la mano de Bella un brillo furioso apareció en sus ojos. -¿Quién es está?- pregunto furiosa.

Bella también estaba furiosa pero no por eso armaría una escena.

-Bella Swan y...- no termino pues Edward la interrumpió

-Es mi compañera.-

-Eso no es posible.- grito Jane

-Lo es y lárgate de aquí Jane- dijo enojado.

-No pienso irme. Tú eres mío y de nadie más- dijo y miro directamente a Bella cómo si tratara de hacerle daño o algo.

-¡NO!- Grito Edward mientras se interponía entre ellas. Bella estaba sorprendida por la reacción de Edward. No entendía nada hasta que vio a Edward retorcerse de dolor en el piso mientras Jane lo miraba ahora a él.

Bella inmediatamente se acerco a Edward y toco su rostro tratando de protegerlo pero no sabía cómo. Deseaba que no lo lastimara. Quería transmitirle la cosa extraña que la protegía de Jane. De repente cerró los ojos y los abrió tan rápido como escucho un jadeo indignado. Miro a Jane que estaba furiosa. Bajo la mirada para ver a Edward y él ya no sufría simplemente esta aturdido y la miraba con sorpresa.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo hiciste que parará?- le preguntaba Edward pero ella no sabía nada, también estaba sorprendida por lo que acababa de hacer. Al parecer logro proteger a Edward del dolor y sufrimiento que... se levanto y se dirigió furiosa hacía Jane para estar frente a frente.

-Vuelve hacerle daño y te juro que te mato- dijo amenazadoramente

-Él no debió sufrir pero tú si debías. Tú no puedes ser la compañera de Edward. Yo fui la primera amante de él y él me amo... él aun me ama y me desea. Tú eres una cosa insignificante para él...- no termino porque Bella furiosa le dio una fuerte abofeteada que la mando al otro extremo de la habitación. Bella la siguió y la levanto tomando sus dos muñecas y chocando el cuerpo de Jane contra la pared.

-Él es mi compañero ahora y yo no soy insignificante. Él me escogió a mí. Tú eres un error del pasado. Vuelve acercarte a mí o a él para hacernos daños y no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Ahora lárgate antes de que decida matarte- se alejo de ella como si fuera la peste y al voltearse y darle la espalda la sintió moverse.

Era de esperar pensó ella es traicionera. Volteo de nuevo a verla y vio una mirada de odio dirigida a Bella. Jane estaba a punto de atacarla pero antes de que ella lo hiciera. Cayo al suelo y se retorció de dolor mientras Bella sorprendida la miraba directamente.

-¿Está todo bien?- pregunto Carlisle y Bella dejo de mirar a Jane para darse cuenta que toda la familia estaba en la sala. Esme estaba junto a Edward y los demás miraban la escena que tenían en frente... _y ella que no quería hacer una escena..._ pensó suspirando.

-Wow Bella sí que eres fuerte- dijo Emmett riendo. Eso hizo que recordara a Jane y volteara a verla. Ella estaba en la esquina de la sala. Lo más alejada posible de Bella.

-No no está bien. Esa mujer me golpeo- dijo Jane con voz de niña. La muy maldita estaba fingiendo.

-Ahh no puede ser... Ahora hará el papel de la pequeña victima... Si que eres patética- dijo Bella mientras giraba y se dirigía a Edward.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunto mortificada a Edward.

-Estoy más que bien. Fue todo un espectáculo...- dijo sonriendo entonces Bella se dio cuenta que Edward estaba perfectamente y no hizo nada para detenerla.

-Me dejaste rebajarme a su nivel- dijo enojada apuntando a Jane quien seguía sollozando pero que nadie le brindaba ayuda. -Eres un imbécil Edward Cullen yo preocupada por ti y tú como si nada viendo...-

-Viendo una escena de pelea entre dos vampiras- termino Emmett burlonamente. Bella le dirigió una mirada mordaz y Emmett dejo de sonreír.

-No puedo creer que hayas sido tan tonto en el pasado para fijarte en esa criatura tan patética- dijo Bella mientras se levantaba furiosa y se dirigía a la salida. No sin antes darse cuenta de la incredulidad en la cara de Edward.

Pero antes de salir giro y le hablo directamente a Jane -Y tú Jane, más te vale que cuando regrese no te encuentre en esta casa- le dijo amenazadoramente mientras se alejaba de la sala. Harta de la actuación de Jane pero al estar en el jardín se rio a más no poder. Ella había sido capaz de enfrentarse a Jane y a todo con tal de proteger a Edward pero él estaba disfrutando de... Maldición después haría pagar a Edward y ya sabía cómo pensó sonriendo.

.

.

...o.o.o...

.

.

**EDWARD** no lograba salir del shock inicial por la llegada de Jane. Luego ver cómo su Bella lo protegía... ese don que tiene es grandioso pero no solo puede lograr protección sino también refleja o toma los poderes de otros. Tal y como lo hizo con el de Jane.

Él recibió el golpe de dolor que Jane le dirigía a Bella pero luego Bella lo toco y todo el dolor se fue.

Él se recupero bastante rápido pero no hizo ningún movimiento viendo cómo Bella y Jane discutían. Luego al llegar su familia a su casa... todos sus pensamientos le llegaron y mejor había bloqueado a todos.

Necesitaba concentrarse en la situación. Bella al parecer sabía algo de su pasado y tenían que hablar. Y también necesitaba deshacerse de Jane.

-Jane lárgate de aquí- dijo fríamente mientras se levantaba para dirigirse detrás de Bella.

-Lo hare pero ten por seguro que esto no se queda así.- dijo Jane mientras se iba.

-Espera Edward- dijo Carlisle. Edward giro y volteo a ver a toda la familia. -¿Qué pasó?-

-Alice les explicara quien es Jane. Lo que yo si les puedo decir es que al parecer Bella tiene el don de digamos escudo, protección. Pero también uso el mismo poder de Jane. Transmitir dolor. Pero Bella no se dio cuenta que lo hacía.-

-Después haremos pruebas para saber de qué exactamente trata el don de Bella.- dijo Carlisle. -Ahora ve tras de ella. Parecía enojada-

-No más bien parecía muy cabreada y con chispas de furia- dijo riendo Emmett.

-Supongo que sí. Con esa mirada que te regalo...- dijo Edward y felizmente se dio cuenta que Emmett dejaba de reír. Pero luego escucho la risa cantarina de Alice y giro para observarla.

-Con cuerdo con Emmett, Edward. Prepárate con lo que te espera allá afuera.-dijo riendo y Edward trato de leer sus pensamientos pero Alice lo estaba bloqueando. Cansado mejor giro y salió de la sala.

**...**

Edward llego al jardín y vio a Bella sentada en el césped. Se acerco a ella.

-Podemos hablar- le pregunto

-Supongo- dijo encogiendo sus hombros.

Edward suspiro esta vez Bella no lo dejaría pasar por alto.

-¿Cómo sabes de mi pasado?-

-Te escuche hablando de él- dijo tranquilamente sin la menor vergüenza.

-¿Tú estabas escuchando a escondidas?- le pregunto incrédulo pues eso no podía ser cierto. Alice y él se hubieran dado cuenta sintiendo su presencia.

-Si- asintió Bella.

-Dime ¿qué te molesta? Si al parecer no es mi pasado- no entendía el comportamiento de Bella.

-Me molesto que me dejará pelear y rebajarme al nivel de esa cualquiera- dijo irritada.

Así que era eso pensó sonriendo.

-Bella no quise entrometerme porque pensé que te enojarías y pensarías que trataba de protegerla a ella- le explico Edward.

-¿Era eso?- dijo débilmente.

-Bella, era eso amor. Quería dejarte hacer esto sola. ¿Me perdonas?- le pregunto seductoramente mientras tomaba su rostro y la besaba.

-Cómo no perdonarte después de ese beso- dijo Bella suspirando.

Edward sonrió triunfalmente.

-Pero no por eso saldrás librado de esta. Y por eso he decidido que no quiero que me vuelvas a besar y todo lo relacionado.- eso basto para borrarle la sonrisa.

-No estás hablando en serio- dijo Edward desesperado

-Por supuesto que sí-

-Pero Bella...-

-Nada de peros Edward. Eso te lo tienes bien merecido. Ahora vamos a entrar a la casa.- dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la casa.

Entonces era esa lo que le "esperaba" afuera. Alice ya lo sabía y seguramente ahora todos lo sabían. Estaban muy cerca de la casa y toda la familia podía haber escuchado.

Al entrar y ver la sonrisa burlona de Emmett y el brillo divertido de Jasper supo que la conversación que tuvo con Bella ya era conocida por todos. Al menos no estaba Esme ni Carlisle. Aunque eso no fue de mucha ayuda.

Vio que Emmett empezaba abrir la boca.

-Ni una sola palabra Emmett. No estoy de humor- dijo amenazadoramente.

Pero como siempre Emmett lo ignoro.

-Y dentro de poco estarás más irritable- dijo riendo a carcajadas.

-Ya basta Emmett. No te burles. Le podría dar consejos a Rose sobre cómo tratar contigo y no creo que te guste nada- dijo Bella burlonamente y cerrando un ojo a Rose.

-Me encantaría escuchar esos consejos tuyos Bella- dijo sonriendo y tomando el brazo de Bella.

-NO-grito Emmett. -Yo no te hice nada Bells. No me hagas daño de esa forma- dijo suplicando

-No puedo creerlo. Emmett Cullen suplicando.- dijo Edward riendo a carcajadas

-A lo mejor los dos suplicaran- dijo Jasper burlonamente.

-Bella creo que yo también podría necesitar esos consejos tuyos- dijo Alice y Jasper dejo de sonreír para poner una cara sufrida muy cómica haciendo reír a Edward y a Emmett.

-No creo que deban reírse- dijo Alice y todos dejaron de reír para ver como las tres mujeres salían muy contentas.

-Todo es por tu culpa Edward- dijo Emmett

-No, tú fuiste el culpable por haberte burlado de mi y tu Jasper por burlarte de nosotros dos- dijo enojado Edward.

Edward aun no podía creer que Bella fuera hacerle eso. Sabiendo como la habían pasado juntos tan solo unas horas antes. Ella no se resistió a sus caricias... de repente se le ocurrió una brillante idea.

-¿Qué se te ocurrió?- le pregunto Jasper

-¿Cómo sabes...-

-Por el cambio en tus emociones- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué pensaste?- pregunto Emmett.

-Tengo una brillante idea. Que seguramente ustedes querrán saber- dijo sonriendo.

-Habla de una vez- dijo Emmett

-Haremos esto...

.

.

...o.o.o...

.

.

**BELLA ** estaba menos convencida con su plan. Sabía que no podría con el encanto de Edward. Pero haría todo lo posible.

Cuando entraron a la cocina.

-¿Cómo porque estamos en la cocina?- pregunto Rose

-Es el único lugar donde no nos molestarán- dijo Alice.

-Ya que están aquí debo pedirles una disculpa por no decir la verdad que ya recobre la memoria-

-No tienes porque... te entendemos perfectamente- dijo Rose tranquilizándola.

-Gracias-

-Ahora dinos esos consejos tuyos- dijo riendo Alice.

-No los tengo. Solo lo hice para que Emmett dejara de burlarse de Edward-

-Eso imagine.-dijo riendo Alice.

-Entonces por qué...- empezó a decir Bella pero la interrumpió Alice.

-Porque ellos ahorita mismo están mortificados y es tan gracioso ver todas esa visiones donde no logran decidirse qué hacer. Ellos piensan que nosotras no los... mmm digamos no los dejaremos estar con nosotras... pero al menos por mi parte no pienso hacer eso.- dijo Alice

-Ni yo- dijo Rose

Alice y Rose voltearon a ver a Bella.

-Por mi parte... no sé. Pero al principio lo dije y lo planee porque estaba celosa...pero era un estúpido pensamiento. Cómo voy a estar celosa si estoy completamente segura que lo amo y que él me ama- dijo suspirando. -No creo que continúe con mi plan inicial y menos si Edward no se quedara sin hacer nada- dijo riendo

-Tienes razón, Edward no se dejara... de hecho ahora mismo tiene un plan y ese mismo plan lo harán Emmett y Jasper- dijo Alice sonriendo encantada

-¿Qué plan?- preguntaron Rose y Bella

-No diré nada... esperen la sorpresa estoy segura que les encantará bueno más bien nos encantará-dijo riendo.

.

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

y la reaccion de Bella?

Espero que les haya gustado

Y no olvides dejarme un review!

Gracias

PD. Proximo capitulo **Lunes 4 de julio**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Disfruten del capítulo! :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

**Seducción y Ataque**

**EDWARD **estaba sonriendo oscuramente. Sabía que su plan funcionaría. Era experto en eso.

Después de hablar con Jasper y Emmett fue a buscar a Bella y la encontró en la cocina. Al entrar todas se quedaron calladas y Alice y Rose salieron rápidamente despidiéndose. Algo extraño pero ninguna de las dos lo dejaron ver sus pensamientos. Lo que claramente sabía era que Alice seguramente ya había visto su plan. Pero no le preocupaba. Estaba seguro que no le dijo nada a Bella.

-Hola amor-dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a Bella.

-Hola Edward- sonrió Bella y él se dio cuenta que estaba nerviosa.

-¿Sucede algo? ¿Ya te arrepentiste de tu malvado plan de castigo?- le pregunto seductoramente.

Bella se alejo y levanto la barbilla. Se veía adorable.

-No. Y sea lo que sea que tengas planeado hacer en contra de ese castigo no funcionará Edward Cullen- le dijo severamente. Edward simplemente sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

-Lo que digas amor.-

-Edward ya basta- dijo Bella

-¿Qué?-

-No hables de esa forma y no me veas así...-

-¿Cómo así?-

-Pues así como lo estás haciendo ahora mismo- dijo desesperada.

-Siempre te he mirado así-

-Claro que no. O bueno no siempre. Así que déjalo. No funcionara- dijo y se dirigió a la puerta.

Edward se rio y la siguió. Quería ver la expresión de su rostro cuando se enterará de la noticia de Esme y Carlisle.

La siguió por el pasillo y después entraron a la sala. Todos estaban reunidos a excepción de Carlisle y Esme. Pero escucho su coche y luego la puerta.

-Me alegra que estén todos aquí- dijo Esme cariñosamente cuando ya estaban en la sala.

-Ya que Bella recuerda todo y lo más importante todo está bien entre Edward y ella pues Esme y yo hemos decidido darles un tiempo a solas.- dijo Carlisle.

Edward había hablado con él mientras estaba platicando con Jasper y Emmett y le conto sobre su plan. Carlisle había aceptado ayudarle.

-Por eso nos iremos de viaje a Grecia- dijo Esme mientras se acercaba a una caja que estaba sobre la mesa de centro y sacaba dos pares de llaves.

-Alice, Rose, elijan sus llaves- antes de que terminara de hablar Alice había salido volando directamente para tomar un par de llaves mientras que Rose tranquilamente iba por las otras.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- pregunto Bella confundida. Edward sonrió pero antes de que le explicara su madre lo interrumpió.

-Esas llaves son de dos casas. Las que tomo Alice pertenecen a la casa que está en París. Mientras que la otra está en Grecia.-

-Aun no comprendo...-

-También nosotros nos iremos de viaje Bella.- dijo Alice sonriendo

-Esperen un momento eso significa...-

-Que tu y Edward se quedarán en esta casa- termino Rosalie

-Y muy solos- dijo Emmett riendo.

-¿Qué?- grito Bella -Eso no puede ser. No pueden irse. Está es su casa- dijo desesperada.

-También es tuya. Ahora eres parte de la familia. Bueno siempre lo has sido pero ahora eres uno de nosotros. Eres la pareja de Edward- dijo Esme sonriendo.

-Pero...-

-Nada de peros señorita. Ahora todos preparen sus maletas porque nos vamos en media hora- dijo Carlisle.

Todos salieron de la sala y Bella volteo a verlo directamente.

-Esto forma parte de tu plan- acuso Bella

-Bella no te voy a mentir pero mi "plan" no tenía previsto esto. A Carlisle y Esme se les ocurrió y pues...-

-Te vas a provechar- dijo indignada.

Media hora después toda la familia ya estaba lista para irse. Se despidieron de él y de Bella. Aunque Bella estaba rígida sabía que en el fondo estaba más que feliz.

-¿Qué te parece si toco el piano?- le pregunto Edward. Quería que Bella ya no se sintiera tensa y por la forma que se mostro al haber tocado anteriormente pues decidió que lo volvería hacer con tal de que se relajara.

-Está bien- suspiro.

Edward empezó a tocar y transmitir sus sentimientos en la melodía... una melodía de seducción. Bella estaba ansiosa eso lo podía notar.

Al terminar de tocar miro a Bella y ella tenía los ojos cerrados y al darse cuenta abrió sus ojos.

-Eso fue hermoso- dijo mientras tocaba su mejilla. Edward se tenso. La necesitaba pero en su plan ella tenía que pedírselo y no él.

-Gracias.- sonrió él. Y le toco su cuello, trazando un camino lento hasta sus labios. Bella respiraba agitadamente.

-No hagas eso- dijo con voz entrecortada

-¿Qué?- dijo y con su otra mano empezó a tocar desde su hombro hasta su muñeca dando un suave masaje por todo el camino.

-Eso Edward- susurro Bella cerrando sus ojos.

-Tienes razón no debo. - y rápidamente se alejo de ella. Ella sorprendida por su reacción abrió los ojos y Edward satisfactoriamente se dio cuenta que estaba decepcionada. Bueno al parecer su plan estaba funcionando.

La provocaría. La seduciría. Pero se detendría y alejaría hasta que ella finalmente se lo pidiera...

.

.

**...o.o.o...**

.

.

**BELLA **al no sentir el toque mágico de Edward abrió los ojos y lo vio. Se dijo que era lo mejor. Se suponía que ella no debía permitirle ningún toque pero era difícil mantenerse alejada a ese toque.

-Estas muy tensa Bella. Ven- dijo Edward mientras tomaba su mano y la recostaba en el sillón.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-Esto...- dijo mientras sentía sus fuertes manos en sus hombros y empezaba darle un masaje, un seductor masaje. Cada roce de piel la hacía arder y desear por más pero debía controlarse.

Las siguientes horas Edward la torturo de una forma que nunca imagino posible. La empezaba a seducir y cuando estaba a punto de besarla o dar un paso más lejos. Se detenía y la dejaba insatisfecha. Ya se estaba irritando por su estúpido comportamiento y fue cuando se dio cuenta que jamás podría negarle a Edward el contacto físico... sus besos, sus caricias. No eso jamás. Por eso de repente se aventó a sus brazos.

-Ya basta Edward Cullen. Tú ganas. No puedo mantenerme lejos y negarte lo que yo ansió y quiero desesperadamente.- dijo mientras pegaba su frente con la de él.

-Ya era hora Isabella. Por un momento pensé que nunca lo dirías- dijo y luego la beso apasionadamente. La aferro a su cuerpo y ella sintió sus duros músculos.

-Te necesito- dijo Bella entre sus labios.

-Yo también- contesto él con una enorme sonrisa. Luego la cargo y la llevo a su habitación.

Durante las siguiente horas. No salieron de la habitación. Durante todo ese tiempo se mostraron y transmitieron todo su amor...

...

-Bella no te quiero perder- le dijo Edward minutos después de haber salido de la ducha. Estaban sentados en la cama abrazados.

-Y no lo harás Edward- le dijo con un suave beso. -Dime algo ¿ese plan tuyo también lo llevaría a cabo Jasper y Emmett?-

-Sí. Aunque estoy seguro que no tardaron tanto en convencer a Rose y Alice- dijo riendo. -No tanto como yo.-

-Eso espero. Al menos quiero tener la satisfacción que no caí tan rápido y te llevo tiempo ganar- dijo sonriendo.

-Ten por seguro que tienes bien merecida esa satisfacción.- de pronto Edward se puso serio. -Ahora tú dime algo... ¿en serio no te importa mi pasado?- le pregunto

-Edward por supuesto que me importa pero eso ya quedo atrás y ahora entiendo tu forma de actuar. Y si te soy sincera cuando escuche tu conversación con Alice, odie a muerte a Jane por todo lo que te hiso sufrir- dijo con una mueca.

-Dejemos de hablar de ella. Ella ya no forma parte de mi vida. Tú eres la única persona importante y tengo algo para ti. Lo compre cuando estuviste en cama sufriendo tu transformación, me escape y fui a comprarlo- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-¿De qué se trata?- pregunto ansiosa Bella.

-Pronto lo sabrás. De hecho ahora mismo iré a recogerlo.- dijo mientras se levantaba.

-¿Tienes que irte?-pregunto mientras se levantaba ella también.

-Si mi amor. Y antes de que me preguntes si puedes venir mi respuesta es no. Esto tengo que hacerlo solo porque es una sorpresa para ti y no puedes verla hasta que los dos estemos solos y aquí en casa- explico Edward.

-No me gusta que te vayas y me dejes sola- dijo con una mueca

-Ni a mí. Pero es necesario si quiero sorprenderte. Vamos- dijo y tomo su mano.

Bajaron juntos y se dirigieron a la puerta para despedirse.

-Bella espera aquí y no me vayas a segir. No hagas trampa- le dijo Edward sonriendo volteando a verla

-Muy bien. Pero no estoy contenta- dijo irritada haciendo reír a Edward

-Cuando tengas mi regalo estarás más que contenta. Ahora amor me voy y ¿Bella?- dijo Edward tomando su barbilla.

-Cuídate porque te dejo protectora de mi corazón- dijo y luego le dio un beso muy tierno.

Después Bella vio como se subía a su volvo y arrancaba. El volvo desapareció del camino. Si que llevaba prisa pensó sonriendo.

Bella se volteo y entro a la casa, cerrando la puerta. No sabía qué hacer y fue a la sala a ver televisión. Mientras cambiaba de canal... canal tras canal y no encontraba nada que le llamará la atención hasta que vio la película de "Un amor para recordar" una de sus películas favoritas.

De pronto tocaron el timbre y fue a ver de quien se trataba. No era Edward porque no tenía necesidad de tocar.

Al abrir la puerta.

-Hola Bella. Te dije que no me quedaría sin hacer nada- dijo sonriendo malvadamente Jane.

-¿Qué demonios quieres Jane? No te quedó claro que no te quiero en esta casa- dijo cansadamente Bella.

-Tú no eres nadie. Y me las voy a cobrar Isabella- dijo mientras que dos hombres se acercaban. Eso puso nerviosa a Bella.

-¿Quiénes son estos hombres?- pregunto Bella cuando dos enormes hombres se ponían protectoramente a cada lado de Jane.

-Unos amigos.- sonrió y luego volteo a ver al hombre de su derecha -Demetri hazte cargo- dijo y luego se alejo de ellos.

Ese tal Demetri se acerco a Bella y tomo su brazo. Lo apretó fuertemente y Bella gimió por el dolor. A pesar de ser vampira no le impedía dejar de sentir dolor.

-SUELTAME- grito Bella desesperada por alejarse de su toque.

-ALEC AHORA- grito Jane y el otro hombre tomo su rostro y la miro directamente. De repente se sintió mareada.

-No está funcionando- escucho decir del tal Alec -Demetri mantenla ocupada- el otro hombre volvió a tomar su brazo y lo apretó más fuerte. Esta vez sintió su hueso quebrarse y grito por el dolor.

-¿Te duele verdad Bella? Eso es porque te atreviste a quitarme lo que es mío. Edward es y será siempre mío.- grito Jane

-Nunca. Él me ama a mí y no a ti- dijo Bella gimiendo en medio del dolor. De pronto sintió una fuerte cachetada que si no fuera por el hombre que la mantenía agarrada estaba segura que saldría volando lejos por la fuerza.

Bella estaba completamente segura que los vampiros no se marean y ni mucho menos miran borroso. Pero a ella le estaba pasando. Ese tal Alec la seguía mirando directamente y algo estaba haciendo... tenía que regresárselo. De pronto Alec empezó tambalearse.

-Maldita estas usando tu don. Cubran sus ojos ahora mismo. RACHEL- grito Jane y Bella sintió que alguien cubría sus ojos.

Ella estaba tratando de librarse y luchar. Por dios era una vampira. Pero el dolor de su brazo y lo mareada que estaba por el don de Alec no lograba concentrarse y cada vez estaba más débil. Su don no estaba funcionando pero ¿por qué? De pronto entendió el plan de Jane. Utilizaba a Demetri para distraerla con el dolor. La estaban debilitando y no solo mentalmente... Estaban matándola poco a poco...

-Rachel te toca a ti... usa tu don rápido. Que no tenemos tiempo.- escucho decir de Jane -Ahora Bella sabrá porque nadie se atreve a quitarme lo que es mío. Y te aseguro que esto que te pasa ahorita... ese dolor no será nada comparado con lo que te espera- dijo riendo

Bella rogo que Edward llegará y la salvará. Tenía que ser fuerte por ella y por Edward pero estaba aterrada no quería dejarlo. No quería morir. De pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su rostro y una extraña energía la estaba cubriendo trato de luchar contra ella pero estaba muy débil y... no pudo... segundos después una oscuridad cayó sobre ella.

.

.

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

fue grandioso el plan que tuvo Edward! lastima que no todo fuera tan bien...

Era de esperar que Jane no se quedaria sin hacer nada!

Espero sus comentarios :D recuerden que los tomo en cuenta!

Gracias!

PD. Proximo capítulo Miercoles 6 de julio.


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Disfruten del capítulo!**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

**Venganza**

**EDWARD** no quería dejar a Bella pero era necesario. Fue muy poco tiempo lo que realizo en llegar a la joyería. Y rápidamente entro y recogió el encargo.

Cuando salió y entro al coche escucho su celular. Vio el identificador y vio que era Alice. Contesto.

-¡_AL FIN ME CONTESTAS!- _grito Alice

-¿Qué pasa Alice?- pregunto sorprendido.

-_Edward tuve una visión hace unas horas pero no pude comunicarme contigo porque estaba en pleno vuelo el avión y ahora mismo estamos en el coche dirigiéndonos hacía la casa...- _sonaba agitada y muy preocupada. -_Estoy con todos a excepción de Esme y Carlisle ellos tardarán en llegar..._

-Alice habla de una vez que viste en la visión- dijo Edward nervioso. Algo andaba mal. Alice nunca sonaba agitada ni mucho menos preocupada solo fue aquella vez del accidente...

-_Edward es... es... Bella...- _Antes de que terminara de hablar arranco a toda velocidad.

-HABLA- grito Edward mientras manejaba.

-_Después de que te fuiste llegó Jane acompañada de dos hombres y una mujer... Jane quiere vengarse Edward y está dañando a Bella... No hay tiempo Edward. Bella está sufriendo y mu...- _Edward cortó la llamada furioso. Esa maldita estaba dañando a Bella y la mataría.

Rezaba por llegar a tiempo. No podía ser cierto que otra vez su Bella estuviera en problemas y por su culpa... otra vez.

Llego a casa y abrió su mente para escuchar algo. Y encontró la mente de dos hombres. Un tal Demetri que cada vez estaba menos seguro del plan de su amante. Alec era el segundo y él solo pensaba en Jane. La tercera era una mujer Rachel que estaba disfrutando la escena y que simplemente quería acabar con Bella para irse con sus amantes. Todos eran amantes de Jane. A Edward le dio asco y rápidamente entró a la casa.

Lo que vio casi acaba con él.

Bella estaba sujetada fuertemente por los dos hombres mientras que esa tal Rachel tenía sus manos en el rostro de Bella. Y su Bella estaba muy mal ni siquiera se movía. Su brazo estaba colocado de forma extraña y se dio cuenta que se lo habían quebrado. Furioso busco a Jane y la encontró sentada y sonriendo.

-SUELTALA- gruño Edward.

Todos en la sala simplemente rieron.

-Hola amor. Tardaste un poco. Por un momento pensé que ya no vendrías.- dijo Jane mientras se levantaba.

Edward furioso se acerco a Bella para ayudarla pero Jane se puso en su camino y uso su don. Edward cayó al suelo y se retorció por el dolor.

-Ay Edward. No me gusta hacerte daño amor. Pero no voy a permitir que te acerques a esta maldita. NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE LA AYUDES- grito lo último.

Edward ya no sentía dolor y leyó los pensamientos de Jane. Se tensó. Ella tenía un plan o más bien un trato para dejar libre a Bella.

-Por tu expresión veo que ya sabes mi plan- dijo riendo. -Pero por supuesto tengo que decirlo para que los presentes escuchen- dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba a Bella.

Edward sabía que eso lo decía para que Bella escuchara todo y sufriera. En caso de que estuviera consciente claro.

-Quiero hacer un trato. Yo dejare que Isabella se vaya y viva. Siempre y cuando tú Edward Cullen regreses a mí.- dijo mientras tocaba a Bella. -Estoy segura que Bella prefiere vivir que soportar este dolor ¿verdad Bella? ¿Bella?- pregunto mientras movía a Bella pero ella seguía inmóvil. -Oh demonios Rachel no te pases con tu don. No queremos que muera- dijo riendo -¿Qué me dices Edward?- volteo a verlo.

Edward se sentía impotente no podía ayudar a Bella. Su hermosa Bella estaba sufriendo en silencio porque podía gritar y no lo hacía.

-¿Qué demonios le están haciendo?- pregunto furioso, ya tenía una idea de cómo funcionaban los dones de Alec y Rachel pero necesitaba distraerla para que llegará su familia. Aunque para eso tuviera que sufrir cada palabra describiendo lo que le estaban haciendo a Bella.

-Muy bien tendré que explicarte. Como ya te habrás dado cuenta Demetri le quebró su brazo- dijo riendo. Edward gruño pero trato de calmarse. Se las cobraría a Demetri. -Y mientras Bella estaba sufriendo Alec uso su don. Supongo que no sabes de qué trata. Su don es mantener a la victima inmóvil pero todo el dolor se multiplica. Sus ojos se empiezan a oscurecer es casi como si se fuera desmayar pero nunca se llega a eso porque ¿entonces dónde queda la diversión? Pero claro la muy insolente de Bella no se iba a quedar sin hacer nada. Intento hacer uso de ese don que aun no entiendo pero que de alguna forma roba los poderes de quien está cerca por eso le cubrí sus ojos y entró en escena mi querida Rachel su don es grandioso provoca dolor por dentro como si estuvieran desgarrando hasta su misma alma y luego una oscuridad la cubre aunque no deja de sentir dolor. Y supongo que ya la oscuridad la cubrió porque no se mueve ni nada. Pero eso no significa que no está sufriendo. Todo lo contrario nosotros la veremos inmóvil pero por dentro siente dolor- dijo riendo.

Cada palabra lo estaba matando. Él sufría por Bella. Todo ese dolor que Bella estaba pasando debía ser insoportable. No aguantaba su furia. La mataría junto a todos sus amantes.

-¿Entonces qué me dices? Dejamos que Bella sufra y muera porque te aseguro que la puedo matar.- cuando dijo esto Demetri saco un artefacto y Edward se paralizo. -Supongo que ya sabes que es ¿verdad? Pues si con esta preciosura puedo matar a Bella y si lo activo las llamas la consumirán. Tú decides.- dijo sonriendo.

No había otra forma de hacer más tiempo. Su familia ya tenía que haber estado en casa pero no lo estaban. Él estaba solo. Y si la única forma de salvar a Bella era aceptando estar con Jane entonces aceptaría.

-Muy bien. Me iré contigo.- dijo a regañadientes -Pero suéltala y has que paren de usar sus dones-

-Ya lo oyeron amores. Alec, Rachel deténganse.- dijo mientras miraba a los dos.

Edward vio cómo Bella empezaba a moverse pero aun estaba muy débil.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto Edward.

-NO LE HABLES EDWARD. AHORA TU ERES MIO- grito Jane y él vio que Bella se estremecía.

-Y para que no me mientas y me pongas una trampa... y después de que deje ir a Bella no te vengas conmigo... tengo que asegurar nuestro trato así que haremos un _enlace de sangre_- dijo sonriendo.

No eso... eso no. Él no podía hacer eso porque estarían unidos para siempre y si ella moría él también lo haría. Un enlace de sangre era una unión de almas. Para eso tenían que morder y tomar la sangre del otro y así estarían unidos para toda la eternidad.

-¿Edward? No habrás cambiado de opinión ¿verdad? A menos que...- dijo y Demetri levanto el artefacto.

-¡NO!- grito Edward desesperado. -Lo hare- dijo resignado. No había otra forma de salvar a su Bella, Jane era capaz de matarla y eso no lo podía soportar.

-Perfecto.- sonriendo se estaba acercando a él. -Rachel quítale la venda de los ojos a Bella- dijo mirándolo directamente a él. Rachel obedeció y quito la venda. Edward ansiaba voltear a ver a Bella para estar seguro que ya estaba bien o al menos que ya no sentía dolor. Pero no podía porque Jane podía hacer cualquier cosa en su contra y eso no podía pasar.

-Comencemos Edward- dijo mostrando su cuello -Muérdeme y mientras lo haces quiero que mires a Bella. Quiero que se dé cuenta que tu eres mío y siempre lo serás.- dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Edward con una mano y su rostro se acercaba al cuello de Jane.

Le pidió perdón en silencio a Bella y cerrando los ojos mostro sus colmillos para luego acercarse más al cuello de Jane.

.

.

**...o.o.o...**

.

.

**BELLA ** estaba completamente inmóvil. Esa maldita oscuridad estaba venciéndola pero no podía dejarse vencer. Sentía que la desgarraban como muy bien había descrito Jane. Quería morirse. Quería que de una vez por todas la mataran. Quería dejar de sufrir.

Pero pensó en Edward. En su amor. Y lucho. Tenía que luchar por él... por su amor. No se dejaría. Cuando en medio de la oscuridad escucho la voz de Edward sintió una esperanza. Él ya había llegado a salvarla. A pesar de no ver por la maldita banda que le cubría los ojos escuchaba perfectamente. Escuchaba todo. Cada palabra venenosa que decía Jane y escuchaba perfectamente la satisfacción en su voz al describir lo que le pasaba.

Con la llegada de Edward le dio fuerza para luchar y estaba ganando. La oscuridad que sentía se estaba alejando. Tenía que recobrar la energía. De algo tenía que servir su dichoso don. Al parecer por lo que escucho decir de Jane su don robaba los dones de otros pero ¿cómo demonios iba a usar su don si la tenían vendada en los ojos? ¿Y si su don funcionaba con algo más que la vista?

Se concentro. No sabía qué hacer pero algo debía sentir. Sintió una extraña energía que solo le dio fuerza pero no debía demostrar que ya se estaba recuperando rápidamente. Tal vez su don también absorbía la energía y fuerza de otros vampiros. Pero no estaba muy segura. Lo único de lo que estaba segura es que ahora ya estaba siendo la misma de siempre. Tenía fuerza.

Escucho todo lo que decía Jane y sintió una rabia por dentro al saber las intenciones de Jane. Quería a Edward a toda cosa e incluso lo estaba chantajeando porque eso no podía ser llamado un trato. Rezaba porque Edward no aceptara pero cuando lo amenazaron con su vida él acepto. Y su corazón se comprimió.

De pronto ya no sintió la molestia de la oscuridad. El dolor había desaparecido por completo. Y se dio cuenta que ya no estaban atacándola por ordenes de Jane.

-¿Bella?- escuchar la voz de Edward fue una caricia de alivio y esperanza. Pero no podía demostrar que ya estaba recuperada. Tenía que hacerles creer que seguía débil.

-NO LE HABLES EDWARD. AHORA TU ERES MIO- grito Jane y Bella se estremeció de rabia.

-Y para que no me mientas y me pongas una trampa... y después de que deje ir a Bella no te vengas conmigo... tengo que asegurar el trato así que haremos un enlace de sangre- continuo Jane.

¿Un enlace de sangre? ¿Qué demonios significaba eso? No le gustaba como sonaba eso. Podía sentir la tensión del momento y eso no podía ser bueno.

-¿Edward? No habrás cambiado de opinión ¿verdad? A menos que...- dijo y sintió una pequeña brisa debido al movimiento del brazo de Demetri. Otra vez lo amenazaban con alguna cosa que la podía matar con fuego.

-¡NO!- grito Edward desesperado. -Lo hare- escucho claramente la derrota en su voz y quiso gritar desesperada. Él no podía dejarse vencer. Él no. No cuando lo necesitaba. Necesitaba su fe.

-Perfecto. Rachel quítale la venda de los ojos a Bella- dijo Jane y Bella sintió que le quitaban la venda. Parpadeo y lo que vio la puso rígida. Jane estaba enfrente de Edward dándole la espalda y se interponía en su vista para ver a Edward. Deseaba que Edward la viera y viera en sus ojos que no podía dejarse vencer. Pero él ni siquiera le dio un vistazo y eso le dolió.

-Comencemos Edward- dijo mostrando su cuello -Muérdeme y mientras lo haces quiero que mires a Bella. Quiero que se dé cuenta que tu eres mío y siempre lo serás.- dijo mientras tomaba la cabeza de Edward con una mano y lo acercaba a ella.

No... Edward no sería capaz de morderla. Edward no podía... seguía repitiendo en su cabeza pero cuando vio que él se inclinaba hacía el cuello de Jane.

Vio claramente su rostro... mostraba dolor pero lo que vio había un brillo en su mirada que la mato... resignación. Él estaba resignado. ¿Enserio no había otra forma? ¿Es enserio Edward Cullen? Y todo por salvar su vida. Él solo estaba tratando de protegerla. Pero ella ya no necesitaba de su protección.

De repente llena de rabia en segundos se soltó de los brazos de Demetri y de Alec. Sintió mucho dolor cuando uso su brazo lastimado para mandarlos lejos y vio a Rachel con miedo en su mirada y la muy cobarde se alejo junto a los otros. Rápidamente el hueso de su brazo se volvió acomodar y le dolió como los mil demonios pero ignoro el dolor. El objetivo de Bella no eran ellos ni su dolor en el brazo.

Su objetivo estaba obligando a Edward a que la mordiera... Jane

Edward la miro directamente y sorprendido se alejo. Ella no sabía que había visto en su mirada pero sentía rabia por dentro. Jane se volteó y la miro. Su sonrisa se borro.

-ATAQUEN-grito señalando a los otros. Bella sintió que los otros se preparaban para atacar. Y vio a Edward que también se preparaba para ayudarla.

-Ah eso si que no. - dijo gruñendo Bella miro directamente a Jane. Vio a Edward alejarse para dirigirse a los otros... iba a atacarlos.

Bella sonrió ya consciente de su don. Absorbió el de Jane y envió oleadas de dolor hacía Alec, Demetri y Rachel. Sin necesidad de voltear a verlos escucho claramente como gemían y se quejaban por el dolor.

Bella se dio cuenta con satisfacción cómo el rostro de Jane mostraba lo aterrada que estaba. Antes de que escapara, se acerco a ella y tomo sus manos apresándola.

-Creo que no habrá ningún ataque- dijo sonriendo Bella.

-Bella deja a Demetri. Yo mismo quiero matarlo.- dijo Edward. Ella asintió sin contestar y sin mirarlo pues no podía permitir que Jane se escapara y se aprovechara de su distracción. En segundos Demetri se levantaba dispuesto a atacar mientras que Edward le respondía. Descubrió que podía proteger a Edward. Algo cómo una capa la estaba cubriendo y decidió estirarla hacía Edward para que lo protegiera.

Luego sabiendo que Edward estaba protegido se concentro en su enemiga. De pronto sintió a su familia.

-Wow Bella...- dijo sorprendido Emmett

-No digas nada... mejor ayuda a tu hermano- dijo Bella sin dejar de ver a Jane.

-Pues no necesita mi ayuda. Porque Jasper ya le está ayudando. Mejor que te parece si dejas de hacer lo que sea que haces y sueltas a Alec de él me puedo encargar- dijo riendo.

-¡NO!-grito Jane

-Muy bien- dijo Bella ignorando a Jane. Supuso que Emmett arremetía contra Alec porque escucho un fuerte choque y golpe.

-Bella podrías dejarnos a Alice y a mí a esta estúpida mujer- dijo Rose, seguramente ellas se encargarían de Rachel.

-Claro Rose- acepto Bella y la dejo libre.

A pesar de la llegada de su familia o parte de su familia porque no estaba ni Esme ni Carlisle. Aun sentía una furia inmensa por la criatura malvada que tenía en sus manos.

Bella escucho como todos estaban luchando al parecer Rachel estaba usando su don porque escucho a Rosalie gritar junto a Alice y también Emmett estaba recibiendo el don de Alec. Furiosa consigo misma por olvidarse de esos detalles envió la capa protectora hacia ellos y ya no los escucho gritar.

-Ahora me encargare de ti.- dijo amenazadoramente. -¿Sabes que ya absorbí los poderes de Rachel no? pues supongo que lo conoces muy bien ya que lo describiste muy bien pero ¿Qué te parece si te lo muestro?- dijo y lo uso. Era extraño pero le envió una energía y vio como Jane se paralizaba y no emitía ningún sonido. El don estaba funcionando. Por dentro sufría pero por fuera estaba inmóvil. Sufría como ella había sufrido.

Bella dejo caer el cuerpo de Jane y volteo a ver a su familia. Todos estaba luchando de hecho ya estaba rota la ventana y estaban afuera. Se acerco a la ventana para ver mejor y vio cómo Edward luchaba contra Demetri, Edward tomo un aparato y lo uso para deshacerse de Demetri. Luego giro y lo lanzó a Emmett y éste lo uso contra Alec mientras Jasper le ayudaba. Por último quedaba la pelea entre Alice, Rose y Rachel. Esa Rachel era buena. Pero Alice y Rose eran mejores. Alice se subió a la espalda de Rachel y en segundos le quebró el cuello y luego vio llamas. Ya estaba hecho.

Bella cerró sus ojos de pronto muy cansada. Era demasiada violencia pero luego de todo lo que había sufrido por su culpa no le importaba. Ellos eran crueles y lo único que merecían era morir. Pero aun así se sentía mal. Era un sabor amargo después de la victoria.

De pronto se sintió débil... y lo entendió suponía que al usar su don protector para ayudar a su familia estaba perdiendo demasiada energía, se descuido y dejo de usarlo para sí misma. Otra vez se estaba debilitando...

-¡BELLA CUIDADO!- alguien grito y abrió los ojos de repente. De pronto sintió traspasar por su cuerpo algo y sufrió un horrible dolor. Otra vez dolor. Maldita sea ¿cuando dejará de sufrir y sentir dolor?. Miro hacia abajo para saber qué le provocaba tanto dolor y lo que vio la impactó.

.

.

...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?

Lo unico que puedo decir es que esta vez Bella cometió un grave error... se distrajo :/

Gracias por sus comentarios!

Hasta el siguiente:D

PD. PROXIMO CAPITULO **VIERNES** 8 DE JULIO


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes pertenecen a la grandiosa S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

Disfruten del capítulo!

Ya casi estamos cerca del final!

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

**Algo termina y algo comienza**

**BELLA** no podía creer que la maldita de Jane la atravesara con una cuchilla y una muy larga ya que veía claramente que la punta salía por su estomago. El dolor era intenso y cayó de rodillas.

Todo fue muy rápido. La maldita de Jane le había atravesado una cuchilla larga la cual le traspaso hasta salirle por el vientre. Salía demasiada sangre. Se estaba desangrando y muy rápido. Escucho que alguien tomaba a Jane pues gritaba como loca e histérica.

-SUELTAME... LA VOY A MATAR... EDWARD ES MÍO Y DE NADIE MÁS- gritaba Jane

-Dañaste a una de mis niñas- dijo una voz cabreada que hizo que Bella se estremeciera.

Sintió unos brazos que la tomaban y levanto la vista para ver a Edward con una mirada preocupada.

-¡Dios Bella! ... CARLISLE- gritaba Edward. Entonces era Carlisle el dueño de esa voz.

-Tengo que sacarla Edward sino perderá mucha sangre y la herida se cerrara estando la cuchilla en su cuerpo.- dijo Carlisle estando a su lado.

-Sácala Carlisle es horrible la sensación- dijo Bella angustiada.

-Bella mírame- dijo Edward tomando sus manos. Segundos después grito mientras Carlisle le sacaba la cuchilla... estaba pasando por una agonía insoportable. Le dolía demasiado.

-Lo siento tanto mi amor. Yo con gusto estaría en tu lugar Bella- le decía Edward. Solo su voz era capaz de calmarla en estos momentos.

-Lo siento- dijo Carlisle apenado.

-Ustedes no tienen la culpa- dijo Bella después de sentir como la herida se cerraba y dejaba de sangrar.

-Jane Vulturri tu eres la culpable por lo que Bella pasó... su dolor. Y no se quedará así. Me entendiste- Bella volvía a escuchar es voz cabreada y amenazante pero al parecer no era Carlisle porque él estaba a su lado y no había hablado... entonces ¿quién era?

Se levanto con ayuda de Edward y se volteo para ver a quien le pertenecía esa voz. Bella quedo muy sorprendida. Rosalie y Alice cada una estaba tomando un brazo de Jane y lo estiraban mientras que Esme la tomaba por el cuello. Jasper y Emmett miraban la escena.

-Vas a sufrir. Nadie se atreve a dañar a mi familia- decía una muy cabreada Esme mientras apretaba el cuello de Jane.

-Esme...- empezó a decir Carlisle.

-No Carlisle. Lo voy hace a mi manera.- interrumpió Esme. De repente Bella recordó el don de Jane y trato de proteger a Esme con ese manto invisible. Después de unos intentos por cubrir a Esme, Bella lo logro y suspiro aliviada.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto Edward

-Ya estoy mejor. Ya dejo de doler... ¿Qué hará Esme?- le pregunto nerviosa.

-Matarla- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Esme déjame terminar de hablar- dijo Carlisle -Solo te iba a decir que sería bueno que le preguntaras a Bella si ella quiere matarla...-

-NO-grito Edward -No voy a permitir que Bella se acerque a Jane-

-Por mi pueden hacerle lo que quieran. Pero yo no pienso matarla- dijo Bella tomando la mano de Edward.

-Perfecto. Entonces yo lo hare- dijo Esme aun sin quitar su mano del cuello de Jane.

-Yo quiero ayudarte- dijo Emmett

-Y yo- dijo Jasper.

-Nosotras también-dijo Rose y Alice.

-No voy a permitir que se ensucien- dijo Esme callando a todos. -Eso será rápido. Pero antes... Bella ¿tienes suficiente energía para usar tu don contra Jane?-

Bella cerró sus ojos y suspiro. Estaba exhausta mentalmente. Ya no sentía dolor ni nada. Su herida ya estaba cerrada y sanada. Encontró que si, había una pequeña cantidad que podía usar para el don.

-Sí, Esme- contesto abriendo los ojos.

-Úsalo en Jane- dijo sonriendo. Bella miro a Jane y lo hizo. Vio el cuerpo rígido e inmóvil de Jane mientras sufría por dentro.

-Destruiste mi hermosa sala. Te atreviste a tocar a uno de mis hijos y la hiciste sufrir. Casi te llevas a otro de mis hijos. Son demasiadas cosas para que no quiera matarte dolorosamente. Pero tu muerte será rápida- dijo Esme sonriendo. -No te hare daño físicamente bueno solo lo suficiente para matarte. Chicas sáquenla de mi sala no pienso ensuciar más el suelo- dijo y Rose y Alice salieron con el cuerpo de Jane en sus manos.

-¿Tu don funciona aun cuando no la veas a tu victima?- le pregunto de repente Carlisle.

-Si- suspiro

-¿Entonces...?- sabía lo que quería decir.

-Porque de repente sentí un cansancio y más porque había utilizado energía protegiendo a todos. Y para rematar me descuide- dijo Bella molesta consigo misma.

-Tranquila Bella. Hiciste un trabajo excelente.- dijo Carlisle con voz suave. Bella asintió.

-¿Esme...?- pregunto Bella

-Nunca te metas con la familia Cullen porque Esme se pone furiosa.- dijo Carlisle explicando el comportamiento de su esposa.

Cuando salieron detrás de los demás vio que Alice estaba encima de Jane y... mejor cerró los ojos y dejo de usar su don. Ya sabía lo que seguía a eso... fuego.

-Eso no es justo- grito Emmett de repente y Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida. -Dijiste que nadie podía ayudarte y dejas que la duende te ayude a matar a la bruja- dijo completamente enojado mientras se volteaba y se dirigía a la casa.

Al pasar a su lado se acerco y le dio un suave beso en la frente. Luego se fue.

-¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Bella desconcertada

-Ya oíste. Esta molesto...- empezó a decir Edward pero alguien lo interrumpió.

-NO más bien estamos molestos- dijo ahora Jasper mientras seguía a Emmett pero al pasar a su lado le regalo una sonrisa.

-NO PUEDO CREERLO- grito Alice irritada.

-Hombres-dijo Rosalie molesta mientras iba tras Emmett.

-Tengo que irme a bañar. Y mandar arreglar la sala- dijo suspirando Esme. Carlisle se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la boca.

-Estuviste grandiosa- dijo en voz baja para ella pero todos lo escucharon.

-Sí pero ahora tendrá que contentar a los niños chiquitos- dijo Edward riendo.

-TE ESTAMOS ESCUCHANDO-gritaron Emmett y Jasper desde la casa. Todo mundo se rio. Ya todo había acabado. Entraron a la casa y todos se fueron a sus habitaciones a bañarse.

.

.

**...o.O.o.O.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD **había estado en shock al ver como Jane encajaba una cuchilla en el cuerpo de Bella. Pero gracias a dios que Esme y Carlisle habían llegado para agarra a Jane, sus hermanos también fueron a atacarla pero Esme los había detenido. Ella había tenido su propio plan.

Después todo había salido bien y Bella ya estaba completamente bien. Él había sabido que la cuchilla no iba a matar a Bella pero Jane lo había hecho para que sufriera un dolor horrible. Y por la expresión de Bella había logrado lo que quería.

A él le hubiera gustado matarla pero no quería alejarse de Bella y por eso había estado en todo momento junto a ella.

Durante los dos días siguiente Emmett y Jasper aun seguían serios por la "preferencia" de Esme a la hora de matar a Jane. Pero el primero que se había contentado había sido Jasper y gracias a Alice. Pero fue más difícil con Emmett hasta que Esme lo amenazó con quitarle las llaves de su amado jeep sino se comportaba y así fue como Emmett olvido su enojo.

Mientras eso pasaba Edward estaba nervioso. Ya todo estaba listo y preparado. Alice le había dicho que todo saldría bien. Se dirigió a su volvo para sacar la pequeña cajita. Al volver a la casa toda la familia estaba en la sala recién reconstruida.

Bella había salido con Alice de compras. Aunque al principio se había negado, Alice la convenció y se fueron.

-¿Podremos quedarnos?- pregunto Emmett y todos lo miraron atentamente esperando su respuesta.

-Sabes que sí.- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Te noto nervioso- dijo Jasper

-¿De verdad?- contesto irónicamente Edward

-¿Tienes miedo de que Bella no acepte? ¿No estás seguro de su decisión?- pregunto Rosalie y al no recibir respuesta de Edward continuo. -Por dios Edward eres un tonto- término irritada.

-Hijo ella te aceptará- dijo Esme.

-Ella te ama- dijo Carlisle sonriendo.

-Lo sé. Pero eso no me quita los nervios- dijo riendo. Él un arrogante vampiro de casi un siglo de existencia... un ex playboy estaba nervioso y ansioso por la respuesta de Bella. Aun no lo podía creer.

De repente escucharon el coche de Alice.

-Vamos a su habitación cada uno- dijo Esme mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

-Cuando sea el momento del festejo nos hablas hermano- dijo Emmett.

-Edward...- empezó a decir Jasper pero lo interrumpió.

-No gracias. Necesito hacer eso solo con mis propias emociones- dijo tranquilamente. Jasper asintió y se fue junto con los demás.

Escucho abrirse la puerta y Bella junto Alice entraron a la sala.

-¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto Bella mientras se acercaba a él y le daba un suave beso en los labios.

-Arriba- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Iré a buscar a Jasper. Nos vemos luego- dijo Alice mientras salía casi corriendo.

"_Suerte"_ le dijo Alice en su mente.

-Qué extraño- dijo Bella.

-¿Qué?-

-Pues el comportamiento de Alice... durante toda el día me torturo con las compras pero lo raro era que me dejo elegir a mí lo que yo quería aunque yo solo lo hiciera para fastidiarla- dijo en voz baja.

-Ahora entiendo- dijo riendo.

-¿Qué haremos hoy?- le pregunto Bella con un brillo de amor y deseo.

-Quiero darte algo- dijo mientras sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón la pequeña cajita. Respiro profundamente cosa que no había necesidad pero de alguna forma lo ayudaba en ese momento.

-¡Dios!- exclamo Bella sorprendida cuando vio la cajita. Edward pensó que eso era un mal comienzo y seguramente Bella vio su expresión porque luego dijo con una enorme sonrisa. -Continua, por favor-

Edward se puso de rodillas y tomo su mano.

-¿Isabella aceptas ser mi esposa?- le pregunto tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que le tenía. Bella estiro su mano para que él se levantara.

-¿Bella?- le pregunto confuso.

-Si Edward. Acepto- dijo y Edward tomo su rostro acercándolo para luego besarla, el beso fue lento y tierno, pero luego cambió y se hizo más exigente y apasionado. De pronto sintieron una brisa en el aire y alguien simulo toser. Ellos lo ignoraron. Siguieron besándose apasionadamente mientras Edward sentirá las manos de Bella tocando su pecho y él tocando sus hombres.

-Demonios Edward al menos respeta a Bella- dijo irritado Emmett. Bella detuvo por un momento el beso y hablo.

-Me está respetando Emmett. No te preocupes.- y luego de terminar siguió besándolo.

Edward había bloqueado la lluvia de pensamientos que le llegaron cuando toda la familia ya estaba junto a ellos.

-Me alegra que se case.- dijo Esme tratando de hacer que dejaran de besarse pero ellos simplemente se detuvieron unos segundo y le dieron las gracias.

-Supongo que así es el amor- dijo Carlisle riendo.

-Bueno ya que están muy contentos y que todo les parece bien pues les daré una excelente noticia... Me haré cargo de los preparativos de la boda.- dijo Alice y eso fue suficiente para que Bella se apartara y detuviera el beso.

Edward miro a Alice y ella sonreía triunfalmente.

-No intentes detenerme Bella. Tú no te preocupes yo me haré cargo de todo. Será la boda del año- dijo riendo mientras salir de la sala.

-Estoy perdida y seré torturada- dijo Bella suspirando.

-Dirás estamos y seremos- dijo Edward resignado pero divertido por la actitud de Bella mientras que todos se reían.

.

.

* * *

Bueno es facil darse cuenta que ya estamos muy cerca del final

pero me gustaria saber ¿Qué les parecio el capitulo?

...

Gracias por sus comentarios

...

Hasta el prox. Lunes !


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

**Visita y Preparativos**

**BELLA** miraba su hermoso anillo de compromiso. Era perfecto. Ella se encontraba sentada en la sala esperando la llegada de Alice con Edward, Jasper y Emmett. Habían ido a comprar sus trajes pero ellos no estaban contentos con que Alice los acompañara pero siendo Alice los convenció.

-Bella estaré en el despacho para hablarle a Carlisle al hospital por si necesitas algo sabes dónde encontrarme- dijo Esme mientras entraba.

-Está bien Esme- dijo sonriendo. Esme salió y se fue.

Nunca imagino que la tranquila y amorosa Esme fuera una vengadora. Pero como dijo Carlisle nadie se mete con la familia Cullen y Esme los deja libres. De pronto sonó el timbre de la puerta y Bella se tensó pero se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta abrir.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta tomo aire, algo innecesario claro, y abrió la puerta.

-Hola Bells- dijo Jacob con una enorme sonrisa. Bella no se la devolvió.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, hasta que el señor se digna a venir- dijo molesta. Ella se había sentido porque Jacob no había ido a ver cómo se encontraba. Eran los mejores amigos y él ni siquiera se había preocupado por ella.

-Bells lo siento. ¿Podemos hablar?-

-Supongo- dijo encogiendo sus hombros. Entró y se dirigieron a la sala.

-¿Qué pasó aquí? ¿Nuevo decorado?- pregunto observando la sala.

-Han pasado muchas cosas Jacob Black y tu ni enterado por lo que veo. ¿Quieres saber qué pasó? Muy bien. Te daré un resumen... cuando tú desapareciste del mapa. Yo me reconcilie con Edward pero tuvimos una visita inesperada Jane una ex de Edward, la puse en su lugar claro. Pero luego la familia nos dejo solos y Jane volvió pero Edward había salido por mi anillo de compromiso...-

-¿Te vas a casar?- pregunto sorprendido interrumpiéndola. Bella lo fulmino con la mirada y él se calló.

-Jane llegó con unos amigos y me atacaron horrible, no sabes lo que sufrí pero descubrí mi don y me ayudó mucho. Después llego Edward y por un momento pensé que todo acabaría, me equivoque Jane estaba obsesionada con él y... antes de que Edward cometiera una estupidez ataque a Jane y Edward a los otros pero luego llegaron todos y empezaron a luchar. Pero me descuide y Jane me atacó, me encajo una cuchilla pero todo se arreglo y bueno Jane murió y luego Edward al fin pudo darme el anillo y acepte casarme con él- termino con un sonrisa.

-Lo siento Bella. No pensé que te hubiera pasado todo eso. De verdad que lo siento- dijo Jacob y Bella supo que no podía estar enojada con él.

-¿Por qué ya no regresaste?-

-Porque estaba con Dafne y bueno para ser sincero no quería dejarla- dijo arrepentido.

-Bueno creo que te puedo entender.- dijo Bella sonriendo. Ya lo había perdonado. Jacob sonriendo se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Bella escucho que los chicos ya habían llegado.

-Si no fuera porque eres de la familia Jacob te mataría por estar abrazando a mi prometida- dijo Edward mientras entraba a la sala junto a todos.

-Y yo dejaría de ser tu prometida si llegarás hacer eso- dijo Bella sonriendo y alejándose de Jacob.

-Ella sencillamente me ama- dijo Jacob y Edward gruño. Bella lo golpeo en el estomago.

-Será mejor que te calles si quieres estar sano y disfrutar de tu amada Dafne- y Jacob abrió mucho los ojos y ya no dijo nada.

-Es bueno que escuches a Bella- dijo Edward mirándolo mientras se acercaba a Bella y la abrazaba.

-Bueno me agrada que todos sean tan cariñosos- dijo Alice irónicamente.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- pregunto Emmett muy serio.

-En la cochera- dijo Esme y Emmett salió.

-¿Qué le pasa a Emmett?- pregunto Bella confundida por su actitud.

-Está enfadado. Porque Alice estuvo insoportable hoy- dijo Edward haciendo una mueca.

-Eso no es cierto. Y me lo van agradecer el día de la boda- dijo Alice enojada y salió de la sala seguida de Jasper quien dio un suspiro.

-Pobre Jasper. Tendrá que contentarla-dijo Edward

-Bueno supongo que ya que ustedes fueron torturados. Ya llegará muy pronto mi turno- dijo suspirando.

-Bella no te preocupes te vas a divertir. Rosalie y yo iremos con ustedes para ver todo. Y la verdad ir de compras con Alice no es tan malo.- dijo sonriendo y luego sin esperar respuesta de Bella salió de la sala.

-¿En serio dijo eso?- pregunto atónita Bella

-Ya la oíste. No es tan malo ir de compras con Alice- dijo Jacob riéndose.

-¿Sabes qué estoy pensando? Creo que le diré Alice que te acompañe a comprar tú traje Jacob- dijo burlonamente Bella.

-No es necesario. Bella.- dijo Jacob incomodo.

-Eso pensé- dijo riendo Bella.

-Me tengo que ir. Por cierto ¿cuándo es la boda?- pregunto Jacob

-Dentro de un mes- dijo Edward.

-¿Tan rápido?- pregunto y Edward gruño -Ya, ya, entiendo. Adiós Bells- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós Jacob. Y la boda será aquí en la casa- dijo Bella sonriendo. Jacob asintió y se fue.

-Al fin solos- dijo Edward besándola.

-No lo creo-escucharon y voltearon a ver a Alice sonriendo.

-Bella. Es tu turno. ¡Nos vamos de compras!- grito llena de alegría.

-¡¿Qué?- grito Bella. -No Olvídalo. Hasta mañana...-

-Isabella no me hagas enfadar. NOS VAMOS YA. ESME.- grito Alice

No podía ser cierto. Durante más de una semana no había estado con Edward porque Alice la mantenía ocupada eligiendo las cosas para la boda...

-No hay necesidad de gritar Alice. Te escucho perfectamente-dijo Esme entrando en la sala.

-Lo siento Esme. Y tú Isabella no quiero que te pongas así. Durante esta semana he permitido que desde casa y por medio de la computadora compraras y eligieras las cosas necesarias para la boda. Pero tu vestido y el de todas nosotras no puede ser comprado en línea. Eso no lo voy a permitir.-

-Muy bien Alice.-dijo a regañadientes.

-Suerte- dijo Edward sonriendo y dándole un pequeño beso.

-Te amo- dijo Bella y luego salió detrás de Alice y Esme.

-¿Dónde está Rosalie?- pregunto Bella cuando estaba en la cochera.

-Ya llegará- dijo Alice y salió Rosalie.

-Lo siento pero Emmett me entretuvo- dijo sonriendo.

-No queremos detalles Rosalie-dijo Esme mientras se subían al coche de Alice.

Bella se subió en silencio y pensando en su familia. A pesar de que Alice era insoportable con las compras, la amaba. Pero estaba segura que cuando entraran al centro comercial buscando las tiendas y todo, no la amaría mucho.

.

.

**...O.o.O.o.O...**

.

.

**EDWARD **estaba irritado con su hermana. A penas y dejaba a Bella libre cuando planea ir de compras con él a buscar el traje y todo. Necesitaba a Bella. Pero Alice no entendía eso. Suspiro. Ya no había nada que hacer su hermana ya se había llevado a Bella. Y ahora él tenía que arreglar un asunto.

-Emmett-hablo en voz alta. Sabía que él escucharía. Y así fue. Emmett entro a la sala.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿Dónde está Jasper?- pregunto cuando no sintió los pensamientos de su hermano.

-Yo que voy a saber- dijo encogiéndose los hombros.

-JASPER-grito y minutos después entró un Jasper ¿cansado?

-Tienes mala pinta- dijo Emmett riendo y Jasper lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No es fácil. Tratar con Alice cuando está molesta- explico. Edward ya lo entendía. Y eso era muy cierto su hermana a veces podía ser irritante pero cuando estaba molesta era muy diferente y al que le tocaba contentarla era a Jasper.

-¿Necesitas algo?- pregunto Jasper

-Sí. Necesito hablar con ustedes para que me ayuden. Tengo un sorpresa que quiero hacerle a Bella.- dijo sonriendo.

-Cuenta con nosotros- dijo Emmett.

-Si- asintió Jasper. -¿Pero en qué nos necesitas?-

-Antes deben saber que nos llevará casi todo el mes...-

-¿Pero estará lista para la boda?- pregunto Emmett

-Sí. Estoy seguro que sí y más con su ayuda. Pero esto Bella no puede enterarse por nada del mundo. ¿Entienden?- dijo Edward

-Se supone Edward. Sino entonces no sería una sorpresa ¿verdad?- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Solo les estoy advirtiendo. Para que no cometan un error.- dijo mientras Emmett y Jasper asentía.

Edward estaba seguro que la sorpresa le encantaría a Bella pero sobre todo estaba seguro que sus hermanos lo ayudarían. En todo caso todos sabrían la sorpresa menos su Bella. Y haría todo lo posible por distraerla y que no sospechara nada.

.

.

* * *

¿Hay alguien por aqiii leyendoo?

dios! espero que sii!

Mil disculpas por la demora en subir los capitulos!

ya tengo listo el siguiente capitulo que es el fina!

please haganme saber que aun hay alguien aiii leyendo

dejandome un review!

Gracias!


	20. Chapter 20

**Todos los personajes pertenecen a S. MEYER. La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

**El gran día**

**Bella** estaba ansiosa. Hoy era el día. El día su boda. Al fin después de casi un mes completo de tortura estilo "compras Alice" ya era el gran día. Pero había algo que empañaba un poco la inmensa felicidad que en esos momentos sentía.

Durante casi todo ese mes casi no había hablado con Edward ni siquiera por la noche cuando se supone todos deben "descansar" o más concretamente estar con su pareja. Pero no. Eso no pasó.

Cada vez que intentaba acercarse a Edward las pocas veces que la soltaba Alice, llegaba Esme sonriendo y diciéndole que tenía que platicar con ella y hacer cosas. Ya se había convertido en una rutina. Por la mañana Alice la llevaba de compras por la tarde Rosalie la llevaba a manejar todos los coches y por la noche estaba Esme dándole platicas sobre la vida de los vampiros.

Amaba a su nueva familia pero estaba fastidiada de que no la dejaran por un momento sola con Edward y lo peor del caso era que él siempre estaba ausente a excepción de las noches pero y ¿de qué servía si Esme acaparaba ese tiempo?

Un día les pregunto a las tres mujeres si no tenían una pareja que cuidar, ya que siempre se la pasaban con Bella pero ¡vaya sorpresa que se llevo ella cuando le respondieron que cuando una de ellas estaba con Bella las otras dos disfrutan de su pareja! Cuando dijeron eso Bella había salido furiosa de la casa y en el momento que se dirigía al bosque se encontró con que Emmett, Jasper y Edward salían de él. Eso la confundió mucho pero no tenía ganas de pensar a qué se debía y simplemente miro a Edward enojada y se fue a tomar su precioso carro, su volvo. Manejo durante horas mientras que su celular sonaba y sonaba. Nunca contesto.

Cuando al fin había llegado a la casa simplemente ignoro a toda la familia y entro al despacho de Carlisle a leer un poco. Después de su berrinche las cosas continuaron igual. La misma rutina de siempre. Alice en la mañana. Rose en la tarde. Y Esme por la noche. Nunca pudo estar a solas con Edward. Quiso usar su don y así utilizar el de Edward para saber qué demonios pasaba pero no lo hiso. Por algo ellos estaban comportándose así de fastidiosos.

-Vamos Bella. Tenemos que arreglarte- escucho que dijo Alice y Bella volvió al presente. Alice estaba parada en la entrada de su habitación bueno la habitación de Edward quien por cierto no lo había visto y menos cuando Alice le advirtió que no se acercara a ella.

-Empecemos- dijo suspirando.

-Cambia esa cara Isabella. Hoy es tu gran boda.-dijo Alice regañándola.

-No estoy así por mi boda sino porque durante un mes entero mis cuñadas y mi suegra me mantuvieron alejada de Edward- dijo casi gritando.

-Cállate. Es por tu bien- dijo Alice ignorando su enojo.

-Dijiste ¿Por mi bien? ¿Por mi bien?... YO NO LA PASE MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS ALICE CULLEN- grito Bella por fin se desahogaba un poco.

-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunto Esme mientras entraba a la habitación.

-Son los gritos de una mujer irritada por abstinencia.- dijo mordazmente Alice.

- ¡Oh cállate!- dijo molesta Bella.

-Bella tranquilízate- dijo Esme sonriendo. -Es por tu...-

-No vayas por ahí Esme si no quieres una respuesta cínica- dijo Alice enojada.

-No voy a disculparme por mi comportamiento Alice. Porque no sabes lo que sufrí por no tener a Edward a mi lado. Y no solo me refiero hacer el amor sino que casi nunca estuvo conmigo abrazándome. Platicando tranquilamente. Viendo una película o yo que sé algo para estar pasarla juntos... ¡Por dios! Si ni siquiera lo veía.- dijo Bella con dolor.

Si ella misma ahora se daba cuenta que se sintió abandonada y dejada a un lado.

-Dios lo siento Bella- dijo Alice en voz baja.

-Ya no importa.- dijo pero claro que importaba. Se sentía herida. Pero dejaría el tema a un lado. Hoy era el día de su boda y nada ni nadie lo empañarían. Ni siquiera ella misma con su estúpida inseguridad.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rosalie mientras entraba.

-Nada. Es hora de empezar a que me arreglen.- dijo Bella tratando de sonreír. Vio las caras preocupadas de las mujeres.

Después de esa contestación nadie hablo. Y durante las siguientes tres horas Bella se sintió una muñeca. Todas estaban alrededor de ella y la miraban de los pies a la cabeza mientras la arreglaban.

Bella cerro sus ojos y dejo todo el trabajo a las expertas. Pensó que no debió haberle hablado así a Alice y Esme. No cuando ellas fueron muy atentas con Bella también junto a Rosalie. Y ellas no tenían la culpa bueno un poco hay que reconocer pero el culpable era su ex playboy novio, prometido y futuro esposo. Él sí tenía la culpa. ¿Cómo era posible que dejara a su prometida descuidada?... Después le daría las cuentas a Edward y le pediría que las pagara.

-Bella abre tus ojos. Hemos terminado- dijo Rosalie y Bella hiso caso. Cuando se vio al espejo se quedo sin respiración y sin palabras. Parecía una reina con ese precioso vestido blanco. Estaba hermosa.

-Gracias- dijo Bella volteando a ver a Esme, Rosalie y Alice quienes tenían una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción por su trabajo.

-Él que estará agradecido y encantado será el novio- dijo Rosalie riendo.

-Vamos chicas es hora de ir a arreglarse. Ya está lista la reina ahora debe ir la corte para estar presentable- dijo Esme riendo. Mientras salía con Rosalie. Alice no se fue de inmediato.

-Suelta lo que tengas que decir Alice- dijo suspirando.

-Lo siento. Fui una estúpida al no ver que te estábamos lastimando por mantenerte lejos de Edward. Esa jamás fue nuestra intención- dijo triste.

-¿Entonces cuál era?- pregunto Bella nerviosa.

-No te puedo decir porque luego Edward me mata. Pero ten por seguro que ninguno de nosotros hiso lo que hiso por dañarte deliberadamente.- dijo con una mirada preocupada.

-Alice. Tranquila. Sea lo que sea que tramarán al separarme de Edward debió tener algo bueno... o eso espero y eso me decía y me digo más bien- dijo riendo.

-Gracias Bella. Ahora te dejo. Ahí tienes un libro para que leas. Por ningún motivo te moverás de esta habitación- le ordeno. Y Bella asintió. Luego Alice salió.

Se acercó al libro que estaba encima de la cama y vio el título "Cumbres Borrascosas". Sonrió. Su favorito. Tomó el libro y empezó a leer parada. No quería arrugar su vestido y no sería una molestia ya que era una vampira y no se cansaría.

Mientras leía se puso a pensar qué era exactamente lo estuvo haciendo Edward en todas esas ausencias porque de repente se acordó que Jasper y Emmett muchas veces también desaparecían.

.

.

**...o.o.o.o.o...**

.

.

**EDWARD **estaba arreglándose en la habitación de Emmett y escucho la conversación de Bella ya que no estaba precisamente hablando en voz baja sino estaban casi gritando.

_-Vamos Bella. Tenemos que arreglarte- escucho que dijo Alice._

_-Empecemos- dijo Bella._

_-Cambia esa cara Isabella. Hoy es tu gran boda.-dijo Alice regañándola._

¿Qué le pasaba a su Bella?

_-No estoy así por mi boda sino porque durante un mes entero mis cuñadas y mi suegra me mantuvieron alejada de Edward- dijo casi gritando._

Entonces era eso.

_-Cállate. Es por tu bien- dijo Alice. _

_-Dijiste ¿Por mi bien? ¿Por mi bien?... YO NO LA PASE MUY BIEN QUE DIGAMOS ALICE CULLEN- grito Bella._

Nunca pensó que Bella se pusiera furiosa...

_-¿Qué son esos gritos?- pregunto Esme._

_-Son los gritos de una mujer irritada por abstinencia.- dijo mordazmente Alice._

¡Esa pequeña de Alice! Se las cobraría cuando la viera... no podía creer que le hablara así a Bella.

_- ¡Oh cállate!- dijo molesta Bella._

_-Bella tranquilízate- dijo Esme sonriendo. -Es por tu...-_

_-No vayas por ahí Esme si no quieres una respuesta cínica- dijo Alice enojada._

_-No voy a disculparme por mi comportamiento Alice. Porque no sabes lo que sufrí por no tener a Edward a mi lado. Y no solo me refiero hacer el amor sino que casi nunca estuvo conmigo abrazándome. Platicando tranquilamente. Viendo una película o yo que sé algo para estar pasarla juntos... ¡Por dios! Si ni siquiera lo veía.- dijo Bella._

Edward se maldijo así mismo. Eso que decía Bella lo lastimaba porque él era el culpable. Pero había sido necesario. Nunca pensó que al tratar de que Bella no se enterará de su sorpresa ella hubiera salido lastimada. Y de hecho él pasó un infierno el no estar en los brazos de ella. La necesitaba pero necesitaba terminar el trabajo junto a sus hermanos.

_-Dios lo siento Bella- dijo Alice en voz baja._

_-Ya no importa.- dijo Bella._

¡Claro que importaba! Él se encargaría de que ya no sufriera por eso y la compensaría.

_-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rosalie_

_-Nada. Es hora de empezar a que me arreglen.- dijo Bella _

Después de esa contestación algo rígida por Bella. Él ya no escucho nada solo los ruidos mientras preparaban a Bella.

"_Edward sé que me estás escuchando y espero que compenses a Bella por todo lo que hemos hecho para cubrirte por la sorpresa. Está herida y dolida por tu rechazó pero ten por seguro que cuando llegue la hora ella entenderá"_ le dijo Alice con sus pensamientos.

Edward esperaba que Bella lo entendiera y perdonará.

.

.

.

.

**Bella** estaba bajando las escaleras del brazo de Carlisle. Ya era hora de la entrada de la novia bueno técnicamente la salida ya que la pequeña recepción estaba afuera. Esme había hecho un excelente trabajo con la decoración.

-Te vez hermosa Bella- dijo Carlisle sonriendo. -Es un honor para mí ser el que te entregue a mi hijo-

-Gracias pero el honor para mí es que usted me lleve del brazo junto al hombre que amo-dijo Bella sonriendo.

Después de eso. Siguieron su camino para el altar. Donde estaba Edward Cullen. Más magnifico que de costumbre. Parecía un dios y esa hermosa sonrisa que Bella observaba la dejaba sin aliento.

Cuando Carlisle y ella llegaron a su destino. Carlisle se fue a sentar junto a Esme.

-Te ves espectacular y hermosa- dijo Edward en voz baja cerca de su oído. Bella estaba aun sin aliento y solo asintió agradecida pues no podía hablar por la emoción que la embargaba.

La misa comenzó. Fue hermosa. Edward y Bella dieron sus votos. Alice y Jasper eran los padrinos de lazos y Rosalie y Emmett de aras. La ceremonia fue preciosa. Al final cuando fueron declarados marido y mujer. Edward la beso con reverencia y amor mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de los invitados.

La fiesta comenzó y se divirtieron a lo grande. Bella bailo solo con Jasper, Emmett y Carlisle por sugerencia de Edward. Pero ella tampoco se iba a quedar atrás y también le sugirió que solo bailara con Alice, Rosalie y Esme.

Cuando la fiesta ya había terminado. Bella estaba a punto de ir a cambiarse su vestido pero Alice la detuvo.

-No Bella estás perfecta así.- dijo sonriendo.

-Vamos amor. Tengo algo que mostrarte- dijo Edward mientras la abrazaba.

-Está bien vamos-contesto ella sonriendo.

Se despidieron de la familia y todos les desearon suerte pero Bella presentía que esa "suerte" era dedicada para Edward.

De repente Edward la cargo y Bella soltó un grito.

-¡Dios! Edward al menos avísame- dijo sonriendo.

La llevo cargada y corrió para adentrarse en el bosque. Momentos después llegaron a un rio.

-¿Ya llegamos?-pregunto Bella cuando Edward la bajo de sus brazos.

-No. Pero antes tengo que vendarte los ojos-dijo sonriendo. Bella asintió porque confiaba en él. Luego sintió como amarro un suave pañuelo en sus ojos. Nuevamente la cargo de repente y también otra vez grito.

-Agárrate fuerte a mí, amor- dijo Edward y a penas estaba a punto de preguntarle el por qué cuando sintió que se alejo de espaldas al rio y luego corrió a toda velocidad para saltar el rio. Cayeron al otro lado del rio. Intactos e impecables. Solo su peinado sufrió algo de estragos.

-Eso fue grandioso- dijo Bella sinceramente pues cuando había sentido cómo corría y la adrenalina en sus venos fue genial y excitante.

Camino con ella en brazos un par de metros más adelante y al fin la soltó.

-Quiero que tengas tus ojos cerrados hasta que yo te diga lo contrario- dijo y ella asintió. Luego sintió sus manos y cómo le quito el pañuelo. -No los abras Bella- dijo y tomo su mano.

-¿Ya?- pregunto ansiosa.

-Si Bella. Ya. Pero ábrelos lentamente.-

Bella fue abriendo sus ojos lentamente como le dijo y cuando ya los tenía completamente abiertos. Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Un hermoso kiosco estaba en medio de un claro. Para llegar a él, había un camino con pétalos de rosas. El alrededor del kiosco había rosas y en las orillas del kiosco había velas. El kiosco estaba iluminado por velas. Era completamente hermoso.

Edward le tomo la mano y le dio un suave apretón.

-Está es una sorpresa que te prepare con ayuda de mis hermanos.- explico Edward. Bella aun tenía la mirada clavada en el hermoso kiosco cuando fue al fin que entendió algo...

-¿Por eso no estabas? Porque estabas haciendo este hermoso y precioso Kiosco- dijo Bella asombrada.

-Sí. Quería darte algo especial, un lugar especial tuyo y mío. Y por esa razón tenía que estar al pendiente que estuviera preparado y listo para hoy... y fue por eso que me aleje un poco de ti. Les pedí ayuda a mis hermanos y ellos aceptaron. Nunca pensé que te ibas a sentir herida. Te juro que nunca fue mí intención hacerte daño...- estaba diciendo Edward pero ella lo detuvo cubriendo sus labios con un beso lleno de amor luego se detuvo para alejarse unos centímetros.

-Edward ya no te preocupes ahora entiendo. Esta fue una hermosa sorpresa jamás voy a olvidarla. Es perfecta. Muchas gracias- dijo y cuando termino lo volvió a besar.

-Te he echado de menos- dijo Edward entre sus labios.

-Yo también Edward no sabes cuánto- contesto ella.

Edward otra vez la cargo y juntos pasaron el camino de pétalos de rosas para luego subir las escaleras del kiosco. Bella se dio cuenta que por dentro también era igual de hermoso. En medio del kiosco había unas mantas.

-¿Aquí?- le pregunto Bella mordiéndose el labio.

-Amor. Esta parte del bosque le pertenece a mi familia y está prohibido el paso. Estamos completamente solos y aunque yo te quería hacer el amor en nuestra casa, ahora que te veo hermosa como una diosa aquí en el kiosco pues quiero marcar nuestro lugar y por eso aquí te hare mía- dijo Edward con ese brillo encantador de depredador que hacía que Bella se estremeciera.

-Me parece perfecto Edward. Te amo- dijo y luego se acerco para besarlo.

-También Te amo-contesto él entre sus labios.

-Pero podre entender el por qué de tu descuido hacia tu esposa en ese entonces prometida pero aun no te puedo perdonar- dijo Bella juguetonamente y Edward suspiro y la miro intensamente.

-Creo que no será problema ya que estaremos juntos para siempre y ese es tiempo suficiente para que yo te convenza con mis métodos y así me perdones- dijo sonriendo seductoramente -Y ten por seguro señora Cullen que mis métodos nunca fallan.- término sonriendo como un depredador para luego besarla vorazmente.

Estaba completamente segura de eso. Pero lo que él no sabía, era que ya lo había perdonado. Solo que no se lo diría pues la señora Cullen quería conocer y disfrutar de esos métodos que usaría el seductor de su esposo...

.

Fin

(Para nosotras pero para ellos no :)

* * *

¿Qué les parecio el final?

Diganme su opinión(:

A petición de una lectora (_VALERIA "IGA EMO - 12L"_) decidi buscar las imagenes de la ropa de la boda (:

Los links están en mi perfil (:

por si quieren ver el vestido de Bella, de las damas de honor y el de los chicos!

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios (:

Espero que les haya gustado la historia tanto como a mi al escribirla...

Ahora las quiero invitar a leer mis otros fics "Para volver a amar vuelve a mi" y recientemente "Luchar por Amor"

GRACIAS!


End file.
